I'd Rather Die
by Suteishii
Summary: Sakura Haruno is practically Karma's child. She has the worst of luck until she meets a gorgeous guy in an elevator after nearly dying. Working as a waitress might have it's bad times but maybe it isn't such a bad thing. I update every day ...AU, OOC
1. These Fangirls

**_Yes, I know I haven't even finished any of the stories i've started so far. But I got a great idea for a story and didnt want to forget about it so I just decided to write a new one. Well sorry. Seriously, but you know me. I get writers block. I'll still continue "An Angel in Disguise" and i'll eventually post a new chapter for "Himari and the Fire Dragon" Well for now enjoy this story! Don't forget to review. Maybe i'll post new chapters for all 3 stories tomorrow? It's up to you. Muahahahaha._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have and never will.****

* * *

** _

**Chapter 1**

**These Fangirls…**

Tell me, what do I do when I'm being plummeted down a flight of stairs? What's more embarrassing…being watched by all of San Diego as I elegantly tumble down steps? Or, Having millions of people laugh and point at you while you spill coffee down your white shirt, and then slip on your own mess and then end your act by gracefully falling to what could have been your own death?

They both equally suck.

They both equally make you want to hurl with embarrassment, but because I've been named "The Klutz" it's not all that surprising. No I'm not just a klutz, I'm THE Klutz. Please shoot me, shoot me here and now and end all my klutziness. What a perfect day right? On my first day of my new job which is not the best job in the world, I end up doing the following:

Being woken up by my grumpy cat Nilah.

Stepping on Nilah's tail.

Getting all of Nilah's fury all at once.

Because of Nilah's rampage it delayed my schedule.

Delaying my schedule results in obviously being late.

First day of work at The Flying Star Café as a waitress…and I'm going to be late.

First mistake: Making Coffee.

Second mistake: Going to the bank to withdraw some money from my account.

Third mistake: Trying to actually get to work on time.

Fourth mistake: Running in heels on a linoleum floor.

Fifth mistake: Wearing a white shirt.

Sixth mistake: Fucking coffee!

I think you get the point. Not only does my great life get worse, but when this stupid man pushes me I trip on the linoleum floor, spill coffee all down the front of my shirt and spilling half of it onto the floor and then slipping on it, my life only gets better AFTER I plummet down the stairs with no help from the jerk who pushed me. My jeans rip. Not just a little tear but a full out 'RRRRrrrriiiip' . Oh boy, I haven't introduced myself yet. I know you wish you were me but sorry, only I can live this charmed life. My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm 18. Yes 18, and finally out on my own. Do I regret moving out of my parents luxurious home just outside of Hollywood? Yes, very much so. I'm living in this alright looking apartment building. Honestly I'm not doing all that bad, but you know luck changes. I've never really had the best of luck in the first place, believe me. Ever since I was born I was Karma's target. Every little thing I did just back fired on me ten times worse. My first realization of bad luck was when I was just a little girl. Looking in the mirror at the ripe age of 3 and seeing pink hair was not the prettiest sight. Yeah, that's me the girl with the pink hair, and slightly large forehead. Ever since then, casualty after casualty fell on me. My, cat dies, my dog dies, my aunt dies, my best friends move, even as little as not getting a toy I wanted, but all that changed and now my catastrophe's are much worse then these childish ones. As you can see, I would trade places with anyone any day. The only ounce of luck that I've had today is living right next to the bank that I happen to have this horrendous incident happen. While every one around me points and laughs, I get up and try to cover both my face and my ass, which is just out there for the world to see. I hurriedly walk down the rest of the steps that I already haven't made a fool of myself on, and once I'm outside I step on it, and run like I've never ran before. At least as fast as I can in these damned heels. I run inside the apartment complex. Ihiru, the apartment manager, sits at the front reception desk and even he knows not to mess with me.

"Hey Sak-" When he sees my face 8 shades of red and muttering curse words with a scowl he stops mid-sentence. I step into the elevator going up to the fifth floor, I impatiently tap my black heel on the floor as the numbers above the door light up, '1..2..3' it stops at 3. I stare in disbelief, why does god hate me so much? The door opens and a man with Black longish hair, and dark eyes walks into the elevator. He wears black slacks, and a light blue collared shirt buttoned up with only 3 buttons unbuttoned

A/N: Ha, how many more 'buttoned' can I fit in that sentence?

He looks kind of pissed off and I cant help but think that maybe I'm not the only one living a hell of a life. Literally. The door closes and the silence overwhelms me and makes me more shaky…I'm absolutely late! I tap my foot more furiously as I blow a lock of pink hair out of my face. As if just seeing me, the man side glances at me. His eyes scan my hair, my foot tapping on the ground, and then my hand which is behind my ass. He gives me a confused look which I ignore and finally after what seemed like years does the elevator stop on my floor. Just then, my cell phone rings. I desperately dig for my phone in my bag, the elevator door opens, and I'm still searching for the damn phone. Oh no, my life keeps getting better. I drop my bag in frustration as all it's contents spill all over the elevator floor.

"Fucking bag." I mumble as I bend down to get everything the door starts to close again.

"NO!" I yell, and I put my foot out to stop it from closing.

"There you are, you fucking demonic phone." Just then I remember that not only is there someone else in the elevator with me but I'm bending over, with a full view of my backside, the man bends down and picks up the rest of my things for me with a irritated look on his face. This guy is not having the best day either.

"Thanks.." I mumble getting up, I glance at my caller ID as I get out of the elevator. I answer the phone.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I yell as I turn into the next hall. I get a glimpse of the man in the elevator as the door closes, he smirks. Wow, he's freaking gorgeous.

"Ok, your in a bitchy mood today." I hear the voice on the other line say.

"Ino, today is probably the most horrible day of my life, do me a favor please!" I plead as I open my door. Ino Yamanaka is one of my close friends, she's a pretty blonde that works at a flower shop, she's the type of girl that's always up to fashion, and knows all the gossip around California, but she does have a big mouth.

"What?" She says sounding irritated.

"Call, Hinata and tell her to tell Tsunade some excuse of why I'm late to work and that I'll explain everything to her later." I say into the phone as I slip off my jeans and throw them into the trash.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I can't even call you to talk anymore." Ino replies.

"Ino, I'll tell you everything later too. When I'm not trying to be killed. I'll see you later." I mumble hanging up the phone.

Hinata is this extremely pretty girl with short black hair and pupil-less white eyes. Sounds weird right? Well she's absolutely gorgeous, she's just really shy and she works at The Flying Star Café too. Tsunade on the other hand is this short tempered blonde lady. She happens to be my boss and she does not tolerate ANYTHING. Which is why I am somewhat frightened to go to work right now. I grab a gray knee length skirt, the type you see when someone is going to a really nice day at work, and a plain white short sleeved button up shirt with frilly designs at the bottom. I put my black heels on again (they aren't really tall) and put my shoulder length hair into a quick ponytail. I quickly look at myself in the mirror. Green eyes stare back at me. Eh, decent. I grab my bag and literally run to my black 2008 Ford Focus and speed all the way to The Flying Star. I quickly park my car and make my way inside the Flying Star. The café is actually really nice. It has a homey feel to it, and it has tables lined up against the wall, some even sitting outside for those really nice days. The chairs are all cushioned, and the walls are a burgundy color and the floor is tiled in a nice charcoal black. It's hard to describe, but the lighting is also dimmed so it has a really relaxing feel to it. I run behind the counter grabbing the red apron from a drawer and act as if I've been there the whole time. Tsunade comes out of her office, and I tense up as I start wiping the counters. Hinata comes out of the bathrooms and looks at me and then at Tsunade. Clearly Ino just told her now, and I just made it on time before Tsunade even noticed. I smile at Tsunade and continue wiping down the counters. Hinata tucks her phone into the front pocket of her apron and then begins wiping mugs. Tsunade surveys us and then walks back into her office. I sigh, and slide down to the floor. I'm absolutely exhausted.

"W-what happened?" Hinata asks standing over me.

"Long story short: My life is hell."

Hinata fidgets with her fingers and then glances to the door just as the bell that indicated a new customer rings.

"I'll get that Hinata." I say standing up and grabbing a small pad of paper and a pen.

I drag my feet to the table.

"Welcome to The Flying Star, can I start you off with something to drink." I look down from my pad of paper and look at the man sitting in the chair. It just so happens to be the same gorgeous guy in the elevator. Great, he gets to stand next to The Klutz, I hope I don't rub off on him. He looks at me, and then realizes who I am and a smirk appears on his face. Just then I notice something odd. I look around and see just about every girl drilling their eyes into him, and giving me these killer death glares.

"I'm probably gonna get jumped after my shift." I mumble. I realize I said that out loud. He's looking at me like he's getting a kick out of seeing me mess up all the time. He looks at the menu sitting in front of him.

"Coffee." He merely says, his voice sounded angelic. I take the pen from behind my ear and quickly jot down the words 'Coffee for the hot guy in black slacks.' I smile, wondering if Hinata will know who I'm talking about.

"Anything else?"

He shakes his head. "I'll have that right out for you." I say nicely and then curtsey as I make my exit. Fuck. Did I just curtsey? I think about what I just did in dismay. Hinata looks at me in a strange way as I make my way to the counter.

"What's w-wrong Sakura?" she stutters.

"I just fucking curtsied." I say in disbelief as I hand her his order. She looks at the paper, and then scans the café.

"The hot guy in black slacks?" She reads.

She looks around and finds the only guy that has black slacks and then quickly gets his coffee ready. I'm still standing there like a dumbass and finally I walk over to Hinata.

"Look how all the chicks stare at him."

She looks around as she hands me the mug of coffee.

"I don't blame them Sakura." She tells me.

"What? You like him too?"

"No, he's not my type.." Hinata has a type? I wonder.

"Sakura, don't tell me you don't know who he is?"

"What am I missing?" She sighs.

"He's Sasuke Uchiha."

Where have I heard the name Uchiha?

"Uchiha.." I say out loud.

"C'mon Sakura, the famous producer? The line of hotels?" she looks at me in disbelief.

"OH!" I open my eyes wide. Oh my god, the son of the famous Uchiha prodigy. The heir of The Uchiha Co.

I look at Hinata and then Sasuke.

"Are you serious?" She nods. I slowly walk to his table.

"Here's your coffee, sir." I say to him and hand him the mug of coffee. He takes it and looks up at me again like he wants to say something but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is: "Hn."

That's not even one word. Wow, he's a lady killer. Not.

"Anything else?" I ask him politely. He stares at me AGAIN for about a minute finally shaking his head.

I walk away and just stare at him from the spot behind the counter. Just then, a woman with black long hair and blue eyes comes up to the counter.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"Yes, you may, STOP trying to get with MY Sasuke." She says before stalking off.

Wow, is she serious? I'm doing my job, getting his order and suddenly I'm taking someone's 'Sasuke'. I didn't even know who he was until a minute ago. This girl's got some serious competition because EVERYONE is sending me death glares.

Stupid Fangirls.

* * *

**_Yay, what'd you think? I hope it was at least decent. Well anyways this is just the first chapter i'm sure it'll get better. Just keep reading to find out!_**

**_-Goose-_**


	2. Stop staring at me!

**_Hello again! So, once I'm done posting this chapter up of "I'd Rather Die…" I'll be posting one up for "An Angel in Disguise" I don't know about "Himari and the Fire Dragon" I don't even think that anyone is reading it anymore. Should I go on with the story? It's up to you. Let me know. Well anyways REVIEW CENTER._**

**_misty jet: Thanks! I really appreciate it. Don't worry I'll update as soon as possible, as long as I still have readers._**

**_Kazster: Ha ha, I agree! I've had horrible days like this before and I'm sure everyone else has too. That's partially why I wanted to write a fanfic like this. Because mostly everyone can relate to some extent. I've actually had a day..EXACTLY like this. Kinda how I got my inspiration. Lol. Well thanks for your review and I hope you keep reading!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sadly, even I'm not that brilliant to come up with something that genius.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Stop staring at me!_**

After my great incident at the bank I was kind of trying to be as careful as possible with everything. I was like a caution freak and I'm sure people noticed. It was dark outside and Hinata's shift had ended merely two hours after mine had started. So after Hinata left that Sasuke guy never left. That's right and he's STILL here. He's just about the richest man alive and he has nothing better to do but sit at The Flying Star Café until closing time? I think that's kind of pathetic but I shouldn't be talking I'd rather be spending my day like that instead of conjuring up the worst luck mankind's ever seen. Once Hinata left my life just took a turn for the worst AGAIN. It's like if Hinata was some kind of bad luck repellent and once she left it was like hell all over again. I dropped about five mugs today, I got just about every order wrong, and not to mention having every chick in this café hate me just for glancing at 'their Sasuke'. Finally after ordering his 6th cup of coffee, he stood up like he was ready to go, but no, instead he goes to the restroom. Seriously, I'm about to take his fancy little laptop and break it over his head and knock some sense into him. I mean what the hell is he doing here anyways, I could have closed the café half an hour ago if there was no one here. But no, he decides to stay here until the last minute. I stare in disbelief as he comes back out of the restroom and sits his pretty little ass back in his chair like he's got all the time in the world. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he did. I mean what's a rich guy like that have to do? I mean I'm sure people throw themselves left and right at him just to change his socks for him or something like that. Ha, but not me, I wouldn't even glance twice at a guy like that. Okay, I'm lying I'd totally glance twice, maybe even five times. Point is how typical right? I mean seeing a guy like that I'm sure he's some playboy that sleeps with just about every girl that's willing. That's probably all of California, but that's besides the point. I sit at the stool behind the counter waiting until His Majesty decides to leave. You know what's more annoying then having to stay here overtime? It's when the guy keeps fucking staring at you every five minutes. Not only that but every time that he does look at me he smirks. I mean what the fuck is up with that? Does he like making a girl feel like she's entertainment for some pretty rich boy? Anyways, so I sit at the stool behind the counter checking my email from the café's computer. I happen to have an email from Ino.

* * *

From: Inoxbabexflower

To: PinkRebelXxX

Subject: I hate you! BITCH!

Message: Hey you big foreheaded bitch, what the hell is up with that?! You demand me to do a favor for you and then suddenly you don't call me back to explain your so called near death experience? What kind of friend are you?! I don't appreciate that at all and I'm sure you had a lunch break. You could have called me then, but no the Pink Rebel had to just leave me hanging. I had the phone in my hand the whole time waiting for your pathetic ass to call me. You know what? SCREW YOU! I can just ask Hinata and she'll tell me. I'll wait here for you to come crawling back to me when you need my help! And you know what I'll say?

"Sak, I'm having a horrible day, I'll tell you when I'm not trying to be killed. See you later!" You know what I have to say to that?! FUCK YOU!

I'm just kidding honey, I was just kind of pissed off. Seriously though if you don't call me tonight, if you aren't already dead, I'll do it for you.

Hugs and kisses, Ino.

* * *

Wow, someone's having that time of the month. Well I click on Reply and start on my nice message.

From: PinkRebelXxX

To: Inoxbabexflower

Subject: I love you too.

Message: NOT! What kind of friend are YOU? You just insulted me worse then anyone else ever has! What's got your panties up in a bunch? Has aunt flow decided to visit you this time of the month? Because it sure seems like it. And my forehead is only SLIGHTLY larger then average you ugly pig. I have better things to do then tell you about my pathetic life. Don't even comment on that. You already know I'm The Klutz so there's nothing knew to tell. Blah blah blah I trip on a linoleum floor, rip my jeans, expose my ass to the world and a hot guy in the elevator blah blah blah. Nothing out of the ordinary. By the way, you didn't help at all you ho bag! You called way too late. I got here before Hinata even told Tsunade. Stupid. Anyways that hot guy from the elevator has been here ALL day. He's really gorgeo-

"May, I help you?" I say as Sasuke makes his way to the counter.

"Hn, here's your mug." He says.

"Thank You." Oh my god, is he finally leaving?! Are my dreams coming true?! He glances back at me. "By the way you have something on your face, and I'm flattered that you think I'm hot." He retorts with a smirk. Karma I love you. I love you so much you stupid bitch. I'm looking at him in shock, like what the hell gives him the right to… never mind. I should be thankful that he told me I had something on my face. Well, now I know why he kept staring at me and smirking. Ugh, what a jerk, and how the hell did he know I called him hot? I look around me and notice a mirror hanging on the wall behind me reflecting everything on the screen.

"Oh my god." I mumble. I move the screen, and I see him smirk.

"Ha, ha very funny."

I look at the mirror and see that I have crumbs from the muffin I ate for lunch around my mouth. Great, now I look like some kind of pig. I don't have time for this.

'Us' I type finishing the word gorgeous.

Ino, I'm getting more infuriated by the second let's hang out tomorrow. I'll tell you then okay?

Xoxoxo Sakura.

I send the email and then I decide that I cant handle staying here another second. I take off my apron, and turn off the rest of the lights so it's completely dark besides the light on pretty boy's laptop. He glances up at me.

"It's closing time." I say rudely shutting the curtains around the café. He closes his laptop and gets up. I grab my bag and as he walks out into the chilly night I follow after him and lock the café's door. We both walk to the parking lot in silence. I get into my car and he walks to the black Mercedes Benz in the back of the parking lot.

"Rich Bastard." I mumble starting my engine. As I put my seat belt on the Mercedes zooms passed me.

"Show off." With that I make my way to my apartment with a restful night's sleep on my mind. I park and quickly make my way to the elevator.

"Good Night Sakura." Ihiru says as I step in.

"G'Night Ihiru." I say as the elevators doors close. I stand there waiting for my floor and listening to the stupid elevator music. Finally it stops and I walk to my apartment door. I unlock it and step in. I'm so exhausted. I put my bag down, and I fling my keys across the dining table. I flop down onto my bed and without even getting dressed. Sasuke's gorgeous face comes into mind before I drift off into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_Well, there ya go. I hope you liked it. I had fun writing this chapter. The more you review the faster i'll update YAY. Thanks to those of you who have already reviewed! _**

**_Until next time._**

**_-Goose-_**


	3. Death

**_So let me tell you guys, I'm absolutely ecstatic that you guys like my story. And if you noticed I added two chapters in one day. It's all because of you guys. I was so excited when I got the reviews that you guys are really enjoying this fanfic. When I get really really happy I write more chapters lol. Seriously. I got so happy I was like these awesome people deserve another chapter for today! Thanks for making my day!_**

**_REVIEW CENTER_**

**_Crazy-kawaii-usagi: I'm glad you liked it! I'm really happy that people are enjoying my story! I will update ASAP. Especially if I get a lot of reviews then I might update like I did today, two chapters. Thanks!_**

**_Redeyedgreenie: Lol! Are you serious?! Well this whole thing so far is based on what's happened to me. I'm not a waitress or anything but a lot of this has actually happened to me muffin crumbs and all. I've had pen before too! We just attract bad luck now don't we? Thanks so much! I kind of got tired reading all these same fanfics just worded differently as well, so I was like hell I'll just write my own. Lol. Well thanks again and if I keep getting great reviews like this I'll definitely update way soon!_**

**_GracieDreamer: I'm really glad that you like it! I'm also glad that I'm making people feel better about themselves, I never expected that but I'm glad I'm helping in ways that even I didn't know about! I'll definitely keep writing! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, I just own this story line and any other made up characters I can come up with:D

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Death_**

'Rrrring, Rrrring, Rrring' My eyes snap open. Why the hell is someone calling me at…I glance at the clock… 5:30 in the morning? I grab my phone from my nightstand.

"Hello?" I say in a irritated voice.

"**YOU FUCKING SLUT WAKE UP YOU STUPID BITCH! I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME LAST NIGHT AND YOU DIDN'T! YOU KNOW WH**-" The voice boomed on the other line, I took the phone away from my ear before my ear bled. I was definitely awake now. Damn it, I forgot to call Ino and now I have to sit hear listening to another one of her morning fits. I left the phone on, and left it laying on my bed as I stood up and opened the curtains of my apartment letting the morning light flood into the room. I tied my hair back into a ponytail and noticed I still had my clothes from the night before. I go back to the phone.

"-**WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND I JUST RECEIVE A GAY EMAIL FROM YOU I WANT YOU TO EXPL**-"

I set the phone down again, I walked into my kitchen and poured myself a glass of milk, and grabbed a banana out from my fridge, I peeled it and took a big bite of it. I turned on the shower and let the water warm. I walked back into my room and grabbed the phone.

"-**GOUS GUY? WHO IS THIS?! YOU DON'T EVEN DESCRIBE HIM WITH ENOUGH DETAIL, IM NOT A MIND READER! I CANT JUST SUDDENLY KNOW EVERY SINGLE DETAIL OF YOUR LIFE! YOU KNOW WHAT SAK**-" I drop my arm and walk out to my balcony. I take a sip of the milk and look out at it. Finally the line goes silent.

"What do you have to say about that? Huh?…Sakura?" I put the phone to my ear as her screaming eases, just as I'm about to respond she yells into my ear.

"**SAKURA ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING**?!" the unexpected shout makes me cringe, and I loosen the grip on my glass cup, I watch as it plummets down from the fifth story balcony. It crashes into a car down below.

"**FUCK**!" I yell as I duck before the screaming man brings his car to a stop. I run back inside and shut the balcony.

"**INO YOU FAT PIG! YOU JUST MADE ME DROP A FUCKING GLASS CUP ONTO SOME GUYS CAR! STOP YELLING YOUR STUPID SISSY FIT AND MEET ME AT STARBUCKS IN HALF AN HOUR STUPID!**" I yell into the phone.

"Okay you need to cal-" I hang up the phone, cutting her off. What a dumb ho. She's making my luck even worse when she rambles on like an idiot. Exasperated, I drop the phone to the floor and quickly run into the bathroom and take a 10 minute shower. I don't want to take too long before Ino makes me listen to another one of her hour speeches. I wrap a towel around my body and walk back into my room as I brush my hair. I look around in my drawers trying to find something to wear. I spot a pink mini skirt in the corner of one of my drawers. What the fuck is this? It's like a skirt for a Barbie doll. Hell no, I aint wearing that. I bet you thought I was going to wear that? Pssh, no way. I grab a pair of black skinny pants, and a plain dark green t-shirt. I grab a pair of black flats, with white polka dots, and sit down at the edge of my bed as I put them on, I put my wet hair into a messy bun that doesn't look too bad over all.

I grabbed my bag from the counter and grabbed my keys and phone from the floor, and made my way out of my apartment. I locked the door and swiftly walk to the elevator. Once I'm down, I say a quick hello to Ihiru and then get into my Ford Focus. I change the stations on the car radio until I find a song by The White Stripes. I sit there in my car jamming as I turn into the Starbucks parking lot and try to find an available space. Why the hell is it so crowded? I decide to just park on the other side of the street. So I backup and go to the other side and park at the way back, because with my luck someone will end up backing up into my car, and no I don't have insurance. I know I'm stupid but whatever its my life. I get out and begin walking across the street to Starbucks. Wow, there is a bit of a problem. Anyone notice something? Let's make sure this is a lesson to all of you out there with luck like mine. Look.Both.Ways.Before.Crossing.The.Street.

So, you might be saying 'So what, you didn't and you aren't dead.'..yet. What do you think happened? Or a better question which is more realistic?

**A**) I die right here and now and this story ends short.

**B**) A night in shining armor comes galloping in a horse and saves me.

**C**) The car stops and suddenly the man is getting out and yelling at me.

Which one is more likely to happen to me, is a much better question.

C right? Ding, ding, ding! That WOULD be correct for **1**) being more realistic, and **2**) because my life sucks. But no. Something miraculous happens. As I stare into the front of a semi going at 60 MPH, what happens? Letter B happens. Something, or more like someone pushes me out of the street. Yes. I'm in shock too. Me, something that only happens in these gay little fairy tales, or gay little drama shows, happened to ME! I would jump for joy if my head hadn't just collided into a tree. I would stand up and kiss this person on the lips if I hadn't noticed that it was Sasuke. Lucky huh? Being saved by Sasuke. No, not lucky! Your stupid if you think that's lucky, ha I'm just kidding, no your not stupid but its pretty darn ridiculous. What does he ask me? Am I ok? No.

"Next time, look both ways." That's what he says to me before stalking off like he's Mr. Hot Shot or something. What a dyke. Just kidding he can't be a dyke he's a freaken guy. Anyways, I stand up and my head is pounding. Yours would too if your head had just been slammed into a tree. I narrow my eyes into little slits as I grab my bag from the sidewalk and walk into Starbucks, everyone is mumbling something like: "Who doesn't look both way before crossing the street?"

Fuck you. That's what I have to say. I'm rubbing my head in pain as I make my way to the table where Ino is just staring out the window with her eyes opened in shock. She wears this pretty little sundress. Emphasize the word 'little' and her long blonde hair is down her back. I'm standing next to her waving my hand in front of her face.

"Okay, I'm leaving." I turn around to walk away. When she suddenly snaps her head back and turns to me.

"Please don't tell me that was you that almost got crushed by a semi." She looks at me her eyes wide. I sit down at the booth.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"And that was Sasuke Uchiha who just saved your life right?" She asked still unable to believe it. I nod.

"Remember 'gorgeous man' from my email? The one and only." She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Honey you should stop opening your eyes so wide before you make me gouge your eyes out with a spoon." I threaten. She quickly closes her eyes as if I'd actually do it. This girl's brain dead. I look at her.

"Consider me dead Ino, I'd rather die then have to live like this." I say sighing.

* * *

**_Hope you liked this chapter. This story is so much fun to write. Okay, well review and until next time!_**

**_-Goose-_**


	4. Arrogant Bastard

**_Hey there! I hope you guys enjoyed the two chapters that I put up yesterday. It was like a thanks for being so freaking awesome! Anyways, here's the:_**

**_REVIEW CENTER_**

**_Ooooh just one review today._**

**_LovesBlind2008: I agree, if every single thing that's happened to her happened to me I would have like a meltdown. That'd be so horrible. Some of the things I write on the story have happened to me personally. I don't know if I would have gone to work or not but if it was an important job to me, I would have done what Sakura did… and that would be to step on it and get there as fast as I could. Thanks for reading and Reviewing!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would throw Sasuke into a lake and make him less...arrogant.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Arrogant Bastard_**

**_A/N: Finally, a point of view from the boy's side!_**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I do not have words to describe this horrible day. I'm an independent person that does not need to rely on someone. The reason why I moved out of my parents mansion, here, in San Diego is because I was tired of depending on them. I wanted to finally be on my own. I wanted to run the company by myself without help from anyone. What do I need to do to get that through my parents thick skulls? I moved out for a reason. I've explained that to them numerous times but they still interject in my life and try to help me when it is not necessary. I moved into The Aspens apartments just because I was tired of having to walk a mile just to get to a bathroom. I had just gotten off from a phone call with my father. He was insisting yet again, that he send me extra cash, or try to persuade me move back in to the family home. I refused, of course. Yet, minutes later I receive a call from my mother. Once my dads turn was done, it was my mothers turn to try and convince me. I rejected the idea for the 100th time. Did they give up? I know my parents well enough, so the answer would be no. Instead they both show up at my apartment after work. I was in complete shock that they were going this far just to come and try to run my life again. So instead of welcoming them with open hands, I rushed out of there as quickly as possible. I ran to the elevator pushing the down button numerous times. It was like the elevator mocked me and instead it took its sweet time. When the doors finally did open someone else was there. A woman, to be exact. I half expected her to come and throw herself at me just like every annoying woman in California does. I don't mean to be conceited but I'm just stating what has solely happened to me. I speak of actual occurrence. I stand next to her, fuming and irritated because of what my self absorbed parents had done. They had the decency to come to my apartment and disturb me yet again. I hadn't really been paying attention until I heard the furious tapping noise. I thought I couldn't get any more irritated, and of course I was wrong. I glanced at the woman. I had just now noticed the extraordinary color of her hair. Pink. This woman had pink hair. It's either dyed, or she is one of the most unique people I have ever encountered. I glanced at the black heels furiously tapping at the elevator floor as if that would make the elevator go faster. Obviously, she was in a rush. I then glanced at her right arm which was behind her ass. What was she doing? I don't know, and didn't really care. I must admit though, it was strange. I saw her glance at me, and I caught sight of her eyes. Emerald Green. Pink hair, and emerald green eyes? I had never seen anything like it. I tried not to look, because I had just noticed the big brown stain on the front of her white shirt. Coffee perhaps? I avoided her glare, and instead went back to staring at the elevator doors. I shook my hair out of my face, just as the elevator slowed down I suddenly heard a polyphonic ring tone. I checked my phone, hoping that it wasn't my parents demanding an explanation. It turned out to be the girls phone. She dug in her bag for her phone. With no luck, just as the doors opened her bag spilled all its contents all over the floor. I sighed. What a klutz. How does this girl live with herself?

"Fucking bag" I hear her mumble. Clearly she isn't having the best day either. I wondered, what could be going wrong for her. Only for an instant though. I could really care less right now. Just as she bends down to pick up her things from the floor, do I notice the reason her hand was behind her ass. Her blue jeans had a tear. Not just a small one either. It was huge. Big enough so that even I could see her green boy shorts. It seemed like she forgot that they had ripped because she cursed under her breath as she picked up all of her belongings. I couldn't help but smirk. Poor girl, she might be having a more horrible day then I am. She suddenly put her hand behind herself again, apparently just realizing that her jeans were indeed still ripped. Instantly after noticing, the doors opened and she rushed in picking up all her things. I was getting more irritated by the second. This girl was holding me up and had just given my parents a head start in looking for me again. In a hurry I began to pick up the remainder of her belongings off the floor. Just as we began to pick up the last items, the doors began to close again.

"No!" She had shouted without even realizing it, she put out her foot to stop the elevator from closing. I put the last of her things in her bag, and she quickly muttered a thanks. She rushed out of the elevator and answered her phone. Before she turned into the next hall, I couldn't help but smirk when I heard her say

"What the fuck do you want?!" She glanced at me, just as the doors closed. Immediately my phone began to ring. I prayed silently that it wasn't my parents. God answered my prayers pretty quickly, but still it was bad enough. It was Naruto. My annoying friend. Why do I have a friend that's annoying? Because he's the total opposite of me and it makes me feel better about myself. I know its harsh, but I must admit he's grown on me.

"What?" I growl into the phone.

"Oh c'mon teme! Don't be so mean!" The Dobe yelled into the phone.

This kid can not have any more energy. I'd be scared to imagine what it would be like if he did. He's about my height, with blue eyes and blonde hair. Like I said, he's got so much energy it's unbelievable. He works as my assistant at the office.

"Just tell me what you want." I say into the phone.

"Can't I ever just call to say hi to my best friend?! Huh **teme?!"**

"No, and I'm hanging up." I mutter.

"Wai-" I hang up the phone just as the elevator doors open. I walk out of the apartment building and go to the parking lot. Once, I spot my Mercedes (The only thing I kept that my parents gave me.) I quickly rush inside and go to the only place in San Diego that I can tolerate. The Flying Star is practically my second home. It's a café, and they have the most amazing coffee. I could stay there all day and drink coffee and id be satisfied. I park my car, and walk inside. Just as the bell above the door rings, someone stands up from behind the counter. Pinky. Ha! Pinky works here?! I didn't laugh out loud of course, but my inner was roaring with laughter. So is that why she was in such a hurry? To get to work? Wow. I sit down at my favorite table, and at once the pink haired woman comes to my table.

"Welcome to The Flying Star, can I start you off with something to drink?" She asks me. I glance at her as she looks at me, lowering the pad of paper. She looks at me as though she's pissed off. I just smirk at her. I'm getting a kick out of this. How else will she mess up today? She looks around and notices all the women staring at me. That's nothing new. It's just annoying.

"I'm probably gonna get jumped after my shift." She mumbles. I smirk yet again, I don't think ive ever smirked this much in the same hour. It's funny, how she looked so startled and noticed that she had actually said that out loud. I order my usual.

"Coffee." I say matter of factly. She looks at me.

"Anything else?"

I shake my head

"I'll have that right out for you." She says, and then curtseys. Wow, I must admit that was a new touch. A waitress here has never cursied after taking my order. I chuckle, but quickly cover it with a coughing fit. I clear my throat. Hours, and hours pass by. I just love this place, it's like the most relaxing place ever. As I order my 6th cup of coffee I almost burst out laughing. That just never happens to me. She looks at me in disbelief. Obviously I'm the first to order this much coffee. The reason I almost burst out laughing was because this girl had crumbs all around her lips, and cheeks. Apparently half the muffin she ate for lunch was now around her face. Since then, I couldn't help but keep glancing at her. It was just priceless, and I got a good kick out of it. After a visit to the restroom, she glanced at me yet again. When I glanced back at her, she was on the computer and writing an email to her friend. How did I know this? The mirror right behind her was reflecting every word she typed. I couldn't help but look. My inner self was laughing hysterically. Yes, my inner.

**HAHAHAHAHA, look at that Sasuke-kun, she thinks your hot!**

What?

**Look at that, it says "The hot guy from the elevator has been here ALL day."**

Hn.

Maybe I can get a kick out of this. I stand up and go to the counter to return the mug. I had just noticed that I was the only one in the café.

"May I help you?" She asks me looking up from the computer screen. As a matter of fact she can.

"Hn, here's your mug." I say turning away, I glance back.

"By the way you have something on your face and, I'm flattered that you think I'm hot." I retort.

She freezes. I walk back to my table and begin checking my email. She quickly looks around, and finally as she looks at the mirror she looks devastated. I feel kind of bad. Only slightly. After that I could tell her attitude changed. She rudely told me that it was closing time and just turned off all the lights. It was fine with me. I got up and left immediately. I got into my Mercedes and headed to my apartment. I was somewhat disappointed that I wouldn't have her as entertainment anymore, that would probably be the last I'd see of her. Especially if she decided to quit after having to deal with me. Oh boy was I surprised to see her the next day. I was making a stop by the post office which is right next to a Starbucks. When I'm about to walk across the street I see that stupid woman just standing in the street like an idiot. She's standing right there in the middle as a semi comes at her. Is she brain dead? I quickly jog and push her out of the way. What an idiot! Her head collides with a tree. Damn! I didn't see that coming. I got nervous suddenly. I don't know if she noticed but I was on top of her for a couple of minutes. Time had probably stopped for her, because it looked like she hit her head pretty good. That's better then being under the wheels of a semi though right? I stood up, and just as I was going to say 'Are you okay?' Instead I retort: "Next time, look both ways." Wow, I'm an ass. Even, I noticed that. I really didn't mean to say it, but I cant exactly take it back. Every one stared as I walked away. I think I just made her look so bad. I actually feel guilty. Her face looks at me in bewilderment when I glance back at her, but she doesn't notice that I saw her infuriated face because I turned around quickly as she grabbed her bag from the sidewalk. I need to change my attitude if I want to get anywhere in life.

* * *

**_Well there ya go. I'm sorry if this one was extremely boring. I kind of wanted to make my point that Sasuke was kinda boring. He changes though. In my story… well review!!!_**

**_-Goose-_**


	5. RAT MAN!

**_Hey there! I updated a little later today but you got to give me some credit though, I've been updating EVERY SINGLE DAY! That's pretty good right? Okay, i'm having way too much fun writing this story. Well anyways.._**

**_REVIEW CENTER_**

**_4theloveofholy: Lmao! That's awesome. It's okay, that's happened to me so many times! I'll be reading someone's fanfic and suddenly I just burst out laughing and everyone's like 'What's wrong with you?' I just ignore them and i'm like 'Oh nothing.' It makes if funnier cus it's like your little secret. No one else knows why! Haha, well thanks! I really appreciate it! & thanks for the review!_**

**_lazygurl123: Thank you so much! I definitely will continue! Thanks for the review!_**

**_Redeyedgreenie: Thanks! Yeah, i'm trying not to take long on writing chapter because I know how much it pisses me off when authors suddenly stop their stories for like months. Yeah speaking of bad luck, you wont believe what happened to me today. I got REALLY nervous at school around this guy I like and I was talking to my sister, right when I turned around to walk into the next hall I crash right into the side of the door. Oh my god, I nearly died of embarrassment. Ha ha! Stupid door, it tried to eat me :D_**

**_crazy-kawaii-usagi: Thanks, and your welcome! Lol._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just like to make believe, and pretend I do.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_RAT MAN!_**

"W-what's goin' on?!" I shouted as I came back from my daze. Hinata looked at me and then quickly looked away. I think she's embarrassed of me. I leaned my head against the counter at The Flying Star Cafe, and wiped the drool off the side of my mouth. I pretended to hit my head against the counter.

"Hi-na-ta." I said banging my head with every syllable. She cocked her head, and looked at me.

"Sakura, you're over exaggerating." I looked at her with a hurt face.

"Oh no you don't! Do NOT tell me i'm over exaggerating when you don't know the life i'm forced to live!" I whined. She put her hands up as if to surrender.

"Whatever you say, but you'll have to live it on your own because my shift is over." She said taking her apron off.

"Noooo! Don't leave me here! Every time you leave something worse happens!" She looked at me with shifty eyes.

"Over exaggerating!" She said in a sing-song-voice as she stepped out of the door. She's gone, and now i'm all alone. Well, with that weird old lady in the corner. I glanced at the woman. Look at her eat. C'mon you old hag! Eat your stupid cookie faster. Who takes that long to eat a freaken cookie? She's just gazing outside the window and it's already 10:00 P.M. What kind of old lady isn't in bed at this hour?I'm gonna march over there and just scarf down her cookie for her. That way she can walk her crippled body our the door. Okay, I apologize. That was completely uncalled for. What has my life come to? Criticizing poor old women. I'm horrible. Thirty minutes later the woman puts the last piece in her mouth. She Slllowwwlllyyy stands up, and sllllooowwwllly brushes off her grandma dress, she smiles at me, and slllowwwllly makes her way out of the cafe. YES. YES! Misses old lady is out! I stand up immediately and begin turning off the lights I take off my apron. That lady better have left me a tip. I walk over to her table all ready to leave. My eyes glaze over, what the fuck is this? She left me a quarter. Hell no! Next time she comes over here i'm going to eat her cookie in front of her face. Ugh. Okay, calm down Sakura. You're just exhausted. Stop insulting old women. I stepped outside into the chilly night and locked the door. I drove home in silence. I was in a depressed mood right now and just wanted to be alone. After parking my car at the apartment I decided to go for a little walk to the grocery store. I'm gonna treat myself like a Queen tonight. I'll get some magazines, Icecream, and some strawberries and just sit in front of the TV. I walked very slowly wanting this great weather to go on forever. I looked up at the sky. I swung my bag at my side and put my hair behind my ears. I was wearing those dreaded black heels again with jean shorts and a red blouse. I was scared all day that these heels might be cursed with bad luck. I was being extra careful today. As I looked up at the sky I spotted something extravagant. A star. The first star of the night! Oh my god. Do I wish on stars? No. Do I now? Yes. 'I wish..." What do I wish? For cash? A better job? Luck? Yes, luck! Before I could make my wish the star had moved. Stars don't move that quickly. I stop walking and look up. What the hell? It was moving across the sky. Fucking satellite. I wish the satellite was a person so I could punch it in the face. I think i'm going delusional. Okay enough. I was furious. The only thing I could hear were my heels tapping against the concrete floor and the zooming of cars. My feet were killing me and I just wanted to get home as soon as possible. I stopped abruptly. Apart from my footsteps on the floor I heard something else. I looked around myself. Huh, must be my imagination. I started walking once again but just as I heard more then just my footsteps walking again i stopped. On the contrary, I heard several footsteps. Every time i stopped they stopped. When I looked around again I saw a strange man with a black hoodie walking in my direction. Oh okay. Just some guy. I continued walking to the grocery store but as I looked to my right, another man was walking towards me. What the fuck? I looked to my left and another man came my way. Okay, okay, calm down Sakura. It's a complete coincidence. I quickened my pace. Damn it, damn it, damn it. Fuck the grocery store, just let me get home safe. Please. Stupid old woman, I could have probably made it home without being scared out of my mind if she would have ate her damn cookie faster. The men began walking faster. I was just about hypervenilating. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Hey honey, wait up." I heard the man behind me call. Yeah, right. Let me just stop here, turn around, and say hello to you. Dumbass. I'm not that retarded. Without responding I began doing what old people do. Power walking. What the hell, everything always ends up going back to old people. I think I have a problem.

"Come play with me. You're looking fiiine tonight babe, mmmm" the man to my right said licking his lips. Gross. Their all fugly. The guy to my right looks like a fucking cross between a rat and a dead bum. Not just a bum, but a dead bum. The man behind me looks like a fish. I can't see the other guy really clearly. I'm glad I can't. Okay enough joking around. What the hell is wrong with me? Oh god, oh god. Wait. Where's the other dude? I looked around me. No sign of him whatsoever. My breathing became short rugged gasps. I looked behind me and sure enough the man was jogging now. As I turned to look in front of me again I stopped. Am I stupid? Why would I stop? Is that what you're asking? What am I supposed to do when the other missing guy suddenly jumps out in front of me?! Oh man. I'm dead. I'm totally dying tonight. Nilah! Oh my god Nilah! She's going to die if I don't come home tonight. My little kitty! Just because I die doesn't mean she has to! Okay, what have I done to deserve this? Fine, I admit I was the one to steal Ino's sandwich back in first grade. Yes, I tripped the old man when we were at the amusement park for my 10th birthday. I might not like old people all that much but that guy had it in for him. He was going like as fast as a fat ass snail. That's sad! There's nothing bad in tripping an old person. Believe me, i'm an angel. The men surrounded me. OH HELL NO! Who the fuck just grabbed my ass?! Ew, ew, ew. Rat/Dead bum man.

"Hey there boys, i'm just heading to the store." I say as though they actually care.

"Well, you're making a quick stop if you know what I mean" Fish guy said raising his eyebrows. I chuckled nervously.

"Nah, i'm alright, thanks for the offer though." I said trying to squeeze in through the ugly ass guys.

"I wasn't asking." Said the man (who I could see clearly) who looked as if someone had ran over his face numerous times. They suddenly all began pulling at me. My clothes, my bag, and even my hair. I let out a high pitched scream. I'm not a screamer. Okay, that sounds wrong. I mean I don't usually scream, but that was an attempt for someone to hear me. After that, the fish guy clamped his gross hand over my mouth, muffling my words. Where the hell had that hand been? I don't even want to think about it, it's making me gag. A second later I heard more footsteps. Either someones coming to my rescue or these guys had some more friends. Please let it be the first one.

"Let her go." I heard the angelic voice. An angel! As soon as; that's right Sasuke; said those words, I quickly spun around. With tears in my eyes,(hello, I was about to get raped, I was scared out of my mind) I suddenly lost my breath. The light on his cheeks was fucking poetic. He came strutting up the sidewalk, without even stopping her kicked fish man where it hurts the most, making him topple over instantly. Then I heard a crunching noise. That was after I saw Sasuke punch the guy who looked like he had gotten run over in the face. I was so relieved. Sasuke was quickly at my side. He grabbed my shoulders.

"Hey, you okay?" He said. Oh my god, maybe he isn't so cold hearted after all! Wait a minute, a fugly guy is missing. RAT MAN!

"Sasuke, someone's missin-" I didnt get the full sentence out.

Someone (fucking rat man) hit me in the back of the head. I saw Sasuke's eyes go wide, as my body went limp...and I passed out.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed that! This one was way fun to write!_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	6. Do the Matrix!

**_I'm back! Oh, poor Sakura huh? Well, things will get better for her...wont they?_**

**_REVIEW CENTER_**

**_MaybelleDragon: Thanks! I'll definitely keep the story going!_**

**_HopelessRomantic911: Lol, eager now aren't we? Don't worry I'll definitely update!_**

**_ForgiveButNeverForget: Wow, that really sucks, I think some of us just don't have that good luck. I'm just the same way as the Sakura in my story. It's really sad how bad of luck I have. Like today for example, I got to school and just as I walked to my first class I see the guy I like and his girl friend kissing right in front of me. I was trying to get around them but they were like right in the middle of the hall. It was so depressing lol._**

**_GracieDreamer: Lmao, you can say that again. That definitely is NOT a good day in my book. Well, you'll find out what happens next! Lol, is the 'Duh, Duh, Duh' dramatic music? ha-ha. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I would throw Ino out of a window. I've never liked her much :P

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Do the Matrix!_**

**_(Sasuke's POV)_**

I'm exhausted. I just want to get home and go to sleep. I can't deal with anymore of these stupid situations that aren't worth a second of my time. Today at the office I was on an important call from Spain trying to expand our hotel line; while I did Naruto just kept interrupting. I could barely hear the man speaking on the other line. He was speaking Spanglish, so I could barely understand what he was saying in the first place. When Naruto began blabbering away it was nearly impossible. Luckily, I had a chair close by, and I understand a bit of Spanish.

**_A/N: Actually i'm fluent in Spanish, Sasuke only understood some though lol :D_**

**_-Flashback-_**

"So, Mr. Sanchez you are asking for permission to build one of our many fine hotels?" I asked Pablo Sanchez.

"Si, Mr. Uchiha, me encanta todo el trabajo que haces! I would like to request permission." replied Pablo.

"**Helloooooo TEME**!" Naruto said barging through my office door. I covered the speaker of the phone.

"Shut up!" I whispered in frustration.

"Uchiha, todavia esta alli?" I heard the man speak on the other line.

"Yes, Pablo, i'm still here. Sorry about that." I replied. I gave Naruto a glare that meant 'Get the hell out of here, if you wanna leave with all your body parts intact.' He's such a dumbass, he didn't get the idea. Instead he yells.

"**TEME! WHY ARE YOU SO GROUCHY?! TODAY'S A WONDERFUL DAY, AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU'RE STARING AT ME LIKE THA-AHH**!" I didn't let him finish the sentence because I had flung the chair next to me at his FAT head. It toppled him over and you know what he does next? He stands up and says:

"**TEME DO THAT AGAIN! WATCH ME DO THE MATRIX**!" By then I wanted to push him out of the 7th story window of the building. So I did at he requested and with no mercy I chucked numerous things at him. Chairs, pencils, the sharpener etc. He actually dodged them all. My point didn't quite come across the way I expected it too.

"**I AM THE ONE...MORPHIUS**!" He mimicked, trying to make a manly voice.

"Thank you for your time, Pablo, I'll speak to you soon. Goodbye" I said hanging up the phone. I immediately stood up from my desk. He looked at me.

"What's wrong teme?" he asked innocently.

"What's wrong? You're dumb ass is asking me what's wrong?** YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG**!" I yelled, grabbing my chair and flinging it across the room, trying to hit him.

"MATRI-" He yelled, trying to dodge it. He failed this time, instead it hit him square in the gut and he went flying across the room.

"Stupid." I mumbled leaving my office.

**_-END FLASHBACK-_**

I parked my car at the apartment complex. I got out of my car, and made sure my doors were locked. I don't want some freak Fangirl stealing my car. As I opened the main door of the apartments I heard a high pitched scream. I closed the door, trying to listen more closely. I heard laughs not too far away. I pondered whether I should go or not. There were to options. I ignore it, and go into my apartment and go to sleep. After all, it could be some Fangirl pretending to be in trouble to get my attention. Would someone go that far, just to see me? Well, because of those scary ass girls, I'd say yes. Option two, could be that there actually is someone in trouble and just go over and check it out. Ugh. I sigh. Damn it, why do I always end up doing what's right? Why can't I leave it be for once? My inner bugs me about it that's why. Fine. I jog to where I heard the scream. I slowly stopped at a street light, and hid behind the pole just to see if I could get a glimpse of what I was dealing with before I made a move. I peaked out from my hiding place. Sure enough, there were men surrounding someone. A woman I presume, considering the girlish scream I heard. Well, I guess it could have been a man. I mean Naruto's a boy but he's got a girly scream. Whatever. I can take those guys down. Just as I was going to step out and do something, I see who it is their holding down. Pinky. Why do I keep running into her?! Now, she's just about getting raped right in front of my eyes! Okay, I used her for entertainment at some point, but this was enough. I wasn't going to act like that much of a bastard and watch as she gets raped. One of the guys covered her mouth with one of his hands and all the other men began to pull at her hair, and her clothes. Guys like this disgust me. It's a sad excuse because they can't get none on their own. I step out from my hideout.

"Let her go." I state as I walk down the sidewalk. The men quickly look my way. They looked satisfied with themselves as if they could actually damage me in some way. It almost made me want to laugh out loud. Pinky cocks her head at me. I could see the faint glistening of tears in her eyes. Man, I feel guilty now. She looks so helpless. One of the men roughly grab her by the hair, and push her to the ground. She lets out a yelp.

I rushed over to her side and kicked one of the guy's in the nuts. Ha! I hope he wasn't planning on having children. I then punched one of the other guys in the face. He fell over instantly. I turned around quickly to see Pinky just staring at me from the floor. She looked like she was in shock. They didn't do anything to her did they? I lifted her up, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her. She began to nod, but then suddenly she stopped and looked up at me.

"Sasuke, someone's missin-" She knows my name? Before I could ponder on that question I noticed she stopped mid-sentence and her eyes had gone wide. What the fuck? What's wrong with her. She went silent and slowly her eyes closed and her body went limp in my arms. Damn. I quickly got hold of her before she could hit the ground. I slowly put her to the ground as I realized I had missed a son of a bitch. That's what she was trying to tell me. That I had missed someone. The man stood about a foot away from me, holding what looked like a pipe that he had probably gotten from an alley. Fucking dick. I quickly jumped over the girls body and kneed the guys stomach, as he grabbed his stomach I took advantage of it and took the pipe from his hands and hit him in the head with it. How does he like it? He fell over backwards. Sleep tight fucking dumbass. I looked down at the pipe in my hands. Blood was smeared over it. Oh, damn, did I hit him that hard? I looked at the man below me. He didn't have any blood on his head. I turned around and looked at the girl laying on the floor. A puddle of blood formed around her head. For once in my life, I panicked. I panicked like a little school girl. Holy shit! Is she dead? I kneeled down to inspect her closely. I slowly picked her up bridal style. At least this girl wasn't heavy or anything. Once I stood upright, the girls eyes fluttered open, and then they closed again. She was trying to wake up. I could tell. Her emerald eyes kept opening slightly and then closing. I then heard her mumble.

"What-whatever happens, don-don't take me to a-a hospital."

"I might not have a choice." I said looking down at her pale face.

"Li-listen Sasuke, i'm fine I just need to re-rest. Than-thanks for saving my life agai-" She stopped again, it looked like she had passed out again. I brushed the hair out of her face. Damn, I hope she's okay.

* * *

**_Oh man, a little change in Sasuke's attitude?! Okay then, well review my pretties. Tell me whatcha think!_**

**_-Goose-_**


	7. Rest In Peace, Possessed Heels

**_Yay, chapter 7 is here! This is what happened to me today guys: Tripped down my stairs this morning (rolled all the way down), I dropped the whole carton of milk, My dog chewed through the cable of my phone charger, I went to McDonalds, and they got my order wrong twice. It sucked. But oh well, my life is unfair lol._**

**_REVIEW CENTER_**

**_MaybelleDragon: Thanks again, and wait no more!_**

**_-kyuubiqueen-: I'm flattered! Lol, i'm on your favorites?! Thanks for reviewing and I'll definitely keep it up!_**

**_FinalFantasyFreak1234: Thank you so much! It means a lot to me. Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

**_ForgiveButNeverForget: Wow, that really sucks. In some scenarios i'm in the exact same position and it sucks, but oh well it kind of makes life more exciting if you ask me. Lol, I agree, Naruto needs to leave Sasuke alone for a while, but then again when does he ever?! I love the Matrix. That's why I used it in one of my chapters lol. My all time favorite though is the first movie. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_HopelessRomantic911: You're not alone there! Ha! I tried doing the Matrix once too! It didn't work out the way I had planned it. Have you seen the movie 'Without a Paddle'? There's a scene where their in the pot field, and Seth Green tries to do the Matrix, he thinks he's doing it all sick ass, but he's actually high, and he looks like a dumbass. That's what I looked like except I wasn't high! Lol._**

**_crazy-kawaii-usagi: Lol, I couldn't have Sakura raped it made me too sad. Lol, I had to make Sasuke a hero at some point. Guys like that really do disgust me, I'd go Matrix on them :D_**

**_GracieDreamer: Lol, I was cracking up as I wrote it. I started picturing that too, and I was laughing hysterically. I liked that dramatic music, it made it more suspenseful! Ha. Thanks for reviewing !!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did I would finally make Naruto realize that Hinata has a thing for him. Their a cute couple

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Rest In Piece, Possessed Heels_**

Damn, heaven smells good. It smells musky, and like a guys cologne. It would help if I could see. Is it like i'm being born again? You know how new born babies can't open their eyes when their born? Is that happening to me? I try opening my eyes. I see the light! Is it really heaven? Should I try running towards the light? Am I even standing up? Wow, i'm way confused.

"No Dobe. You're not coming over! Damn it. Listen, Pinky's here. Yeah, yeah I beat the shit out of them. What the hell did you mean? They were like raping her. Why do you wanna see her? Your just going to annoy her. Dobe, listen to me. NO. Fine! Whatever just stop shouting!"

Aw, damn, did Sasuke die too? That's so brave. He died saving me. On the bright side, I don't have bad luck! Is it possible for someone to have bad luck in heaven? I hope not. Maybe I should try to sit up. So I try.

"OW!" Fuck that, i'm not trying that again. I finally open my eyes. This is heaven? The light was just the sun coming in through a window. Where the hell am I? Heaven looks so...ordinary. Whatever, it's fine with me. Suddenly I see someone standing over me. Shit who's this? I shield the sun from my eyes with my hand.

"Sasuke...?"

"Yeah."

"You died too?" I had to make sure. I mean this guy just died for me.

"What are you talking about?" He asks me with a questioning look.

"I'm dead aren't I?" I looked around heaven. I mean it looked like an ordinary apartment.

"Hm, heaven smells really good if you ask me." I said smiling and looking around. I look back at Sasuke, he's looking at me like i'm crazy.

"You just slept through the whole night Pinky, maybe you need to rest longer." He reached over me. By instinct, I cringed. I was kind of scared since those dumb guys. He took a cloth that was on my forehead. What the hell is going on? He got up and walked to the small kitchen, and turned on the sink.

"You're not dead." He said as he rinsed the cloth, and rang it out. He glanced at me. Damn. Did he get hotter?

"I'm not?" I say dumbly.

"No, I got there before they could do anything besides whack you in the head with a pipe." He said walking over to me. I winced, as I remembered the intense pain when metal collided with the back of my head. He sat down at the edge of the couch I was laying on and put the cloth over my forehead. The coldness of it felt nice against my skin.

"Why would you save me?" I said irritated.

"Is it just me or are you...disappointed that you're not dead?" He said looking at me intently.

"If you were me, you'd be hoping to be dead too." I said turning over so my back was to him. I had a chance for my bad luck to be over. I know i'm a little late, but did he call me Pinky. I look back at him wincing in pain. My head hurt like a bitch.

"Did you call me Pinky?" He looks at me.

"You just noticed? God, you're slow." He said standing up and looking out the window. He turned around and looked at me.

"I didn't know your name so that's what I've been calling you."

"I don't need insults okay? My names Sakura Haruno." I turned away again. Was the cold hearted bastard back? Damn, he was so nice last night. Well, I was just surprised that he actually cared.

"Where am I anyways?" I said with a bored voice.

"My apartment. I couldn't find your key and I didn't know what apartment you were in."

"Why didn't you take me to the hospital?" I asked irritated. He sighed.

"Sakura, you told me yourself that you didn't want me to take you to the hospital." I quickly stood up from the couch.

"**WHAT**?! Why would I say that? You liar! I could of died, you just want me dead huh? Don't deny it Sasuk- ahh, head rush, head rush." Damn, my vision was blurred. I lost my balance. Sasuke came to my side, I pushed him away and regained my balance with the wall. I slid down the wall and sat down.

"I can take care of myself." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Right, that's why I had to save you huh? Listen, you told me yourself last night! You didn't want to be taken to the hospital." I raised my head.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't remember this."

"You did kind of get hit in the head pretty hard if you didn't notice." He said. He made a 'tsk' noise and sat on the couch. I glanced at the cloth that was on my forehead that was now lying on the floor. I put my hand to my head, bandages were wrapped around it. I guess if he didn't care he wouldn't have wasted his time with me. Just then, someone knocked at the door. Sasuke slowly walked to it. The knocking got more and more furious.

"**DOBE IM COMING**!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"**TEME! TEME! YOU HOME?! HELLO**?!" Someone shouted from the other side of the door. I stared at the door. Who the hell is that? Sasuke opened the door and punched the person in the stomach. He made a 'oof' noise.

"You're mean teme." A man said. I couldn't see who it was from where I was sitting on the floor, but then he stepped in. He was as tall as Sasuke, and had blonde spiky hair with ocean blue eyes. I looked from Sasuke to the guy. Their so opposite, are they friends? The blonde guy looked at me and then at Sasuke.

"Pinky?" He said looking at Sasuke again. Sasuke nodded.

"Dobe, her name is Sakura." I looked to where the blonde was but in an instant he was kneeled in front of me and shaking my hand furiously.

"Sakura! Nice to meet you! I'm Naruto and I love ramen, i'm that bastards best friend!" I looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Uh, nice to meet you too." I looked around because it was just an awkward moment. I spotted my black heels by the door. Those damned cursed heels! Every time I wear them something horrible happens. I stood up. Both boys stared at me.

"Fucking heels!" I shouted. They looked at me like I had gone insane. I stared down at the heels.

"You ruin my life, you know that? You stupid ugly things." I said to the shoes. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other with a look that said 'Oh boy, the girl is talking to inanimate objects.' I grabbed the shoes and walked out the door. I started running through the hall. I could hear both boys shouting after me.

"Where the hell are you going?! Your not better yet!" I could hear Sasuke say. I looked behind me and saw Sasuke jogging behind me, followed by Naruto.

"**SAKURA! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! SASUKE IS LIKE A HUMAN ICE CUBE! HE'S SO BORIN- AHHH**!" I looked back as I opened the door with stairs leading down. I saw Sasuke push Naruto to the wall and kept running.

"**THAT WAY YOU LEARN! STUPID ASS! AND SAKURA STOP RUNNING**!"

"That's no fair!" I heard Naruto say as I began running way too fast down the stairs.

"**NO! I NEED TO BURN THESE STUPID HEELS THEY RUIN MY LIFE**." My feet were starting to hurt. I started skipping steps. I skipped too many steps at a time, my foot didn't land on the next one. Just as I reenacted the scene at the bank, someone got hold of my wrist before I could fall. I looked back to see Sasuke staring at me.

"Let me...go." I squirmed.

"Third time I save your life." I sighed.

"Stop holding it against me man, I didn't ask for this life okay?! I didn't ask you to save my life! Why do you even care?!" I shouted at him. His eyes opened in surprise.

"Well, that's reason number one." He said calmly.

"What?" I said looking at his eyes. Damn, he's freaking hot.

"You don't throw yourself at me, you're the first person to talk to me like that, let alone shout at me." He said flicking his hair out of his face. I stared at him. Is he serious? He saved my life, cause i'm...rude to him?

"Why would I throw myself at you anyways?" I spat.

"Everyone that thinks i'm "hot" throws themselves at me." He said.

"That, or everyone's scared of me." He finally said.

"And last time I checked, you thought I was hot too." He said smirking.

"Ugh! You egoistic bastard!" I said yanking my hand away from him. I made my way downstairs again but then stopped. I turned around to look at him.

"Hey, do you have a lighter with you?" He looked confused. He checked his pockets.

"Yeah, why?" He said confused.

"I just want to see it." He held up so I could see it. I got closer, and then grabbed it out of his hand.

"Yoink, ha! Sucker." I said as I ran the rest of the way.

"What the fuck?!" I heard him yell as he ran after me. I passed Ihiru, who just looked up after seeing a pink and black blur. I burst out the door. I sat down on the concrete as people passed by staring at me. I got the lighter and some paper from a trashcan close by and set it around the shoes. I lighted it on fire. I watched as the shoes melted. Sasuke came out and just stared at what I was doing.

"You're officially crazy." He mumbled.

"Suffer!" I said at the shoes. I laughed maniacally. Naruto crawled out of the apartment complex. He looked at the fire.

"OOH, are we roasting marshmallows?"

Sasuke simply looked at him and punched him in the head.

"No, dobe." He looked at me, as I stood up dusting myself off.

"You're the strangest girl I've ever met." He said shaking his head from side to side.

I smiled at him.

"Same to you pretty boy."

* * *

**_Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter. If not, I apologize. Please Review! I care what you guys think. _**

**_Goose_**


	8. Dude, I ain't rich

**_Oh, I'm so happy. I got so many reviews this time. I'm excited to write this chapter. Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it, let me know what you think!_**

**_REVIEW CENTER_**

**_MaybelleDragon-chan: I'm glad you liked it. Apparantly you liked it a lot! Yay. I'm happy that I'm making people laugh. Is it that funny? Lol._**

**_Veronica185: I think she's lost her mind too! I mean she's talking to shoes :/ I don't even think I've gone that delusional! I'm glad you liked it!_**

**_ForgiveButNeverForget: Lol, yeah, I take really random ideas that I get and just put them in, I'm glad you still like it even when I add the most random things in it! Thanks AGAIN! Lol._**

**_4theloveofholy: Ha, ha. I know right? Sasuke isn't all that bad in my story. I'm glad you thought it was hilarious. & you liked it yay! I feel so special. Speaking of the Matrix, I saw it last night :P Thanks for reviewing._**

**_EdibleCrayoons: Okay, I won't reply to it, lol. Thank you sooooo much! It means so much to me that you liked it that much! Ha you make me laugh. Mr. Sanchez is pretty cool hm? The first time he speaks he said "I enjoy all of your work" and the second time he speaks in Spanish he says "Are you still there?" Wow! If you can't even explain it, I don't even have the words to thank you! Well here's the next chapter for you, and thanks for reviewing!_**

**_-kyuubiqueen-: Lol of course you were mentioned! & here you are being mentioned again, lol. I'm glad you liked it and I'll definitely keep it up!_**

**_FinalFantasyFreak1234: Thank you. Yeah, they really care about each other deep down. I think it's kind of obvious; in the series. Yeah, I don't like to keep people waiting, cause I know how much it sucks lol. You thought it was funny? I thought it was something that I would do. Lol. Yeah it was funny though. Thanks so much!_**

**_Crazy-kawaii-usagi: Yup! The cursed demonic heels, are dead! Or are they? Lmao. Just kidding they are. I'm glad you enjoyed it!_**

**_SASUASKU XOXOX love: Are you serious?! You're the first to say that to me! The BEST?! I'm absolutely flattered by that! I'll definitely continue! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I never ever will, but god damn, that would be so freaken awesome if I did.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Dude, I ain't rich_**

"Where are you going?" Naruto asks me with sad eyes as I make my way back to the apartment.

"Home." I simply say. Naruto looks back at Sasuke. Sasuke shrugs, and as we walk our separate ways in the hall, we glance back at each other before entering our corresponding apartments. When I walk in I immediately lay face first into my bed. I can't believe I could keep such a straight face around Sasuke. & what's up with that? He said the reason he cared was because I was the first to act like that around him? Who would want someone to be a bitch to them? Yes, so, I admit I was being such a jack ass. I laid on my back looking up at the ceiling. Damn, I've been through hell this week. I was glad that I had gotten the weekend off. It was Saturday so I still had a full 2 days. After all, it was only 10, the sun was still high up in the sky. I touched my head. Fuck, how long is the pain going to last. I should have just gone to the damn hospital. I vaguely remember talking to Sasuke the night it all happened, I just remember being whacked in the head and believe me it was not the most comfortable situation. As I start to doze off, I hear muffled talking just outside my door. I sit up on my bed. Damn, I can't even rest for a little bit?! People are trying to kill me!

"Sakura?" I hear someone say on the other side of my apartment door. I stand up, walking to the door, god damn it.

"Hello? **SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA, YOU THERE?! SAKURA**?!" Fucking aye, he's giving me a major head ache. A worse one anyways. I open the door. Naruto stands outside. As soon as I'm in view, he jumps on me! Seriously! He flings his arms around my neck and topples me backwards. I almost hit my head on the tile. This guy is obviously trying to give me a concussion.

"Dobe, get off of her." I hear a bored voice say. I look up over Naruto's head which is now resting on my chest. There stands Sasuke against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Dobe, I said get off her." Naruto just continues to lay on me, practically dozing off. I raise my eyebrow.

"Can you please, get your head off my chest?" I say. He looks up at me and shrugs and resumes his position. I sigh. Sasuke looks very, very irritated. He steps into my apartment grabbing one of Naruto's legs, and begins to drag him off of me.

"**NO**! Sakura! He's gonna kill me!" Naruto yells.

"Will you just shut up?!" Sasuke says infuriated. Tears stream down Naruto's face. He lays on the floor just staring at me, while Sasuke resumes his position against the wall. I look at him. Ugh, he's pathetic, does he think he's better then everyone? I sigh and just stand there hands on my hips, tapping my bare foot on the tile, wondering what it is that they want. I was in pajama shorts and a spaghetti strapped shirt. Finally, from the floor, Naruto begins to speak.

"So, Sakura, we were wondering. You know me and the bastard over there were wondering, if you know, you wanted to come with us to dinner with some of our friends. Don't worry I'll keep this frisky teme off of you." (Insert, a punch from Sasuke.) "Don't worry, you'll like all our friends, they aren't like this guy at all. Not boring anyways." (Insert, a punch from Sasuke.) "Yeah, Sasuke was too embarrassed to come ask you himself." Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. (Insert, punch from Sasuke.)

"Will you stop lying to her already?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hm, Sasuke doesn't seem to want me to go." I said in a bored tone, as I began to close the door. He looked up at me and sighed.

"No, Sakura, please come!" Naruto said begging. Ugh. After a few seconds, I decided I would just go.

"Yeah, yeah. Come in wait in the living room." I said ushering them in. They sat at my brown leather couch as I walked into my room to find something to wear. From my room I could hear them arguing.

"**TEME, HAS A CRUSH ON SAKURA! I COULD TELL**!" Naruto yelled.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I heard Sasuke say.

"**SASUKE AND SAKURA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE, UHH THEN COMES A BABY, IN A BABY CARRIAGE**, umm.." He stopped to think.

"A baby, with a big forehead, pink hair, onyx eyes, umm uhh a FAT head like Sasuke's, a nice body like Saku-" He suddenly stopped, his words muffles. Obviously Sasuke had just clamped his hand over the blondes mouth. Oh hell no. Did he just say a big forehead?! With my pants half way down, and my shirt off, I barged out of my room half naked. Both boys looked up at me, their eyes wide. I laughed at the scenery. Naruto was laying on the floor, face down, and Sasuke was sitting on his back twisting Naruto's arms back. I grabbed the tv remote control and threw it at Naruto's face. It hit him with a bounce.

"**I COULD HEAR EVERYTHING FROM MY ROOM**!" I shouted barging back in. I couldn't help but notice Sasuke's face turn a crimson color.

Finally after choosing what to wear I came out. This is what I was wearing (Cause I know you all care.) I wore, faded, flare hip hugger jeans, 2 inch black stiletto , open toed heels (Other ones, the cursed ones were gone obviously.) A black baby doll shirt and my hair was flipped out, which I did with a curling iron. I had a white pearl necklace, bracelet and earrings. My make up wasn't really a big deal but I had smoky eye shadow, clear mascara, and some clear lip-gloss. Sasuke avoided eye contact with me, and Naruto just glared at me.

"You look…**AWESOME**!"

"Uh, thanks." I said suddenly uncomfortable. I never know what to say in situations like that. Finally Sasuke stood up.

"Ready?" He said looking down at the floor. I nodded. He looked up.

"I said are you ready?"

I looked at him.

"Dude, you would know if you would stop looking at the floor. I nodded, retard." Ha, I'm such a bitch. He looked at me surprised again.

"Damn, I can't get used to people talking to me like that." He mumbled as he walked out of my apartment door. Naruto and I followed after him. We walked out of the apartment complex.

"How're we getting there?" I asked.

"Mercedes." Sasuke simply said. I nodded.

"Sasuke is a rich bastard. Not to mention a jerk, an ass, a dick, a ass ho- **AHH**!" Sasuke had tripped Naruto. Naruto was laying on the floor. Sasuke opened the doors to his Mercedes, and grabbed Naruto by the arm and pushed him into the back seat.

"Sit in the passengers seat. I have an excuse for not letting the stupid ass sit there now." He said. I sat down, slightly uncomfortable with the awkward silence that followed. After about 30 minutes we stopped at this extravagant building. It was about three stories high, with balconies on every floor looking out to the ocean. It looked really expensive. I hope I have enough money. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. He parked the car, and as I took off my belt, Sasuke sighed and looked at me. Does he ever NOT sigh?

"I'm warning you now." He said seriously.

"What?"

"I have some weird friends."

"Weirder than Naruto?" I said with wide eyes. I couldn't help but giggle when I heard Naruto sit up in the back seat and say "Hey what's that supposed to mean?!"

He shook his head.

"Hell no, I could barely stand this guy." He said pointing to Naruto in the back seat. Naruto pouted.

"I'm still here you know!" He said looking at each of us with a sad face. Sasuke sighed AGAIN, as he got out of the Mercedes. We all stepped out and began walking to the entrance of the restaurant. God, it looked so damn expensive! Like the type where you have to pay like 20 bucks just to sit down, and another 10 for a glass of water. When we walked in I just looked around with my mouth open, like a fish gasping for air…or water. Whatever. We made our way through the restaurant. We stopped in front of a table with just three people.

"This is Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru." Sasuke said boredly.

"Hi!" Said the girl with brown hair that were in two buns.

"Hey." Said the man with long chocolate brown hair, and white pupil-less eyes. Hm, are him and Hinata related?

"Hey." Said the brown haired boy, his hair looked like a pineapple. I know. Weird.

"Guy's this is Sakura Haruno." Sasuke said pointing to me. After all the introductions we sat in the booth looking at the menu's. Every body stared me down, as if looking for something. They all looked at each other (Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru) and then nodded. As if, an approval. I looked at Sasuke who shook his head, and looked at me with disbelief in his eyes.

'I told you.' He mouthed.

* * *

**_Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter, I didn't go into a lot of description cause it wastes time. At least I think so. You guys all know what they look like right? REVIEW!_**

**_Goose._**


	9. A Little Too Much Fun

**_Hello my pretties, I decided on making this chapter a little bit longer, MaybelleDragon-chan made me realize that they are somewhat short. Also, I'm not guaranteeing that they'll be way long everyday, cause give me a break, I do update everyday :/_**

**_REVIEW CENTER_**

**_MaybelleDragon-chan: Yes, apparently you did like it. I think we've been repeating the same thing for a while now, lol. Well that's cool that their making you laugh. Actually, when I first started writing the story I had no intention of making it funny, but in the end it just came out like that. Actually, I've read one of your stories, which I will review soon, and it's so fucken awesome. (Excuse my language) I can't remember the title, cause I have the worst memory, but it's the gang one. Lol, that's the best description I can give. & about making it longer and all, I never noticed how short they were until you mentioned it. I don't have access to a computer all day, I have 3 siblings, and they're so freaken annoying, but JUST for you, and for people who are expecting it to be longer, I worked on this chapter during school, just a little though, so hopefully I can make it a little bit longer. I don't know if they'll be this long all the time but I'll try. :D_**

**_ForgiveButNeverForget: Lol, I love your sarcasm. & that's my point exactly. I just didn't want to waste time describing. I love Naruto, he makes the story so freaken awesome._**

**_ilovehershey: Thank you so much. You're so fucking awesome, you've actually read both :D_**

**_Theblackroseofkonoha: Thanks so much! It wasn't supposed to be a comedy at the beginning. I mean, I kind of just wrote what came to find and it turns out it's funny. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_sakuno101: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!! I update everyday, so that's pretty soon don't you think?_**

**_-kyuubiqueen- Yeah! I love Neji too! He's my absolute favorite character! I love how excited you get when you're mentioned! Yes, I realized that you are indeed still there. Well, not here, at the moment and all...lol._**

**_HopelessRomantic911: I agree, money does miracles. Of course, only if you're not dead broke like me :D_**

**_crazy-kawaii-usagi: Thanks :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do however, own this little comedy/romance fanfic!

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_A little too much fun_**

"S-so how're you guyss doin' eh?" Naruto slurred.

**_A/N: I can not make people sound drunk okay? So kill me_**.

"You look sho pretty, Sakura..." Naruto said holding my chin with his hand. He looked in my eyes and I looked back with bored eyes.

"Naruto, I've been wanting to tell you something for quite some time now."

His eyes opened wide with hope.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"You're drunk." I said pushing him away from me. We had been sitting at the Pars restaurant.

**_A/N: There's actually a restaurant called Pars. Just letting you know_**.

We had been there for a few hours watching Naruto get his ass completely drunk. Watching his slur and tumble all over was amusing.

"C'mon Shakura, haave some!" Naruto hiccupped.

"Okay, Naruto." I said to shut him up. I took a swig to try and relieve my upcoming migraine. Instead it kept me wanting more.

"Give me that!" I demanded. Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all stared at me dumbfounded. I took another chug from the bottle.

"So, how'd you meet this girl again?" I heard Neji ask in between chugs. Sasuke looked at me, my cheeks flushing with the sweet alcohol and his intense glare, then he turned back to answer Neji's question.

"I've saved her life a couple of times." Sasuke said glancing at me again. I looked up at him, feeling his stare. I locked my eyes with his. Aw, look at him. He's so delicious looking. He looks like a hot fudge sundae. I could just lick him up. Okay, that sounded extremely dirty. God, look at those hot and spicy arms. Yum, this wine is way good. I need more. I waved my hand in the air.

"Hey! You! Waiter guy! More wine pleash!" I yelled, my words already slurred. Everyone in the restaurant looked at me with annoyed stares.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru said putting his head down on the table. I snapped my head to face him.

"Look at me!" I said high pitched.

"I'm Shikamaru, and I like my pineapple head! Everything is troublesome. Everything's a drag." I said mumbling the last sentence.

"I'm just kidding Shika!" I said kissing his cheek. He glared at me and shrugged, but Sasuke stared.

"Hn." He mumbled putting his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ooh, is Sasuke getting a little jealous?" Tenten teased.

"Sasuke who knew you'd fall for Sak-**AHH**!" Tenten yelled as Naruto fell onto her lap.

"You're sho purrty." He slurred. Tenten grabbed Naruto by his hair, and lifted his head to eye level.

"Get. Off. Me." she said.

"Ha, ha I like them frisky." He said chuckling. Tenten's eyebrows twitched as she punched Naruto's head. Naruto was then dragged back to his seat. Ha, ha, ha. I'm having the sudden urge to laugh for no reason.

"**NARUTO**!" I said loudly. The whole restaurant stared at me like 'What the fuck is wrong with that demonic possessed girl? Should we get a priest and some holy water?'

Naruto's head snapped in my direction, just as I grabbed his ear and pulled hard.

"**OW**! Shakura, whatsh wrong?" he slurred. I could barely make out his words, and I was already passed tipsy.

"You're cheating on me." I said pouting. His eyes grew wide.

"You can't go around calling other girls **PURRRTY**." I told him.

"Doesh that mean we're goin out or somethin?" He said hopeful.

" Well..." I said thinking for a bit. I looked in the corner of my eye, to see Sasuke squeezing his glass of water **EXTREMELY** hard, it was shaking. & suddenly, with all his glory, he crushed the cup, making glass shatter in all directions. We were all pulling Matrix moves dodging the flying shatters of death. I looked to see Naruto doing a back bend dodge, pretty damn well if I may say so myself. What the fuck? Why is he so good at that? Has this guy been like practicing Matrix moves? Unfortunately, because I of short-attention-span-and-emotional-imparity, was busy debating whether or not Naruto was **THE ONE**, I didn't have enough time to dodge the flying piece of glass that was shooting directly at my chest. It's like time seriously went super slow, first thing I know is i'm looking around like a madman, and then I see everyone in slow motion try to come to me with their mouths forming the word "**NO**!" Except in my mind it was more like "**NOOOOO**!" Which dragged on in a very slow, and deep voice. Then next thing I know, I feel a sharp pain slice across my chest and then warm trickling liquid, running down my skin. I'm the epitome of bad luck. I will die, at a young age, due to some kind of freak accident. Apparently I could be dying right now, I just wouldn't have really known cause I was gone. By gone, I mean, I'm completely **WASTED**. My inner 'That's me' is the only thing really in focus right now. Yes, I am, my own inner. If that makes sense. How else can I be telling you this story? So, here I am looking down at my chest, where a deep cut is sitting there, and everyone is giving Sasuke a glare that is pretty much saying 'Run pretty boy, before this girl comes to her senses and skins you alive.' I would do that just now, if I wasn't just an inner. Technically though, there are my absolute** DEEP** thoughts. So anyways, I stand up, and touch the top of my chest where I touch the cut, my hand is smeared with blood now, and everyone is still sitting there mouths gaped and staring at me and Sasuke.

"Wow, so you are like way jealous huh?" Tenten says. Sasuke is still somewhat in shock himself. Save my life? My ass. He just nearly killed me. So there I am, standing, and apparently our table is like in our own little world because no one else in the restaurant has noticed my fourth near death experience. You like how i'm keeping count? I do. I then topple over on Sasuke as I touch his face and just giggle. I'm fucking laughing?! I'm an insane freak. I smear my blood all over his face. Before I could make a scene, Sasuke stands up, and hoists me up, my hand over his shoulder, he's grabbing my left arm as he puts his right arm around my waist so I won't fall and make a fool of myself. I just wanted to stand up and shout. **TOO LATE LITTLE BUDDY!** I've made a fool of myself since I was big enough to walk.

"Okay, so, no one say a word unless you want me to decapitate you. Oh yes, and i'm taking her to the hospital. Take that dumbass home when you guys are done here." Sasuke says to everyone.

"Wow, so you were jeal-" Neji shuts up, when he sees Sasuke's eyes, and Shikamaru just looks up and dozes off again. Tenten was trying to get Naruto's arms off from around her neck. He was practically choking her. I'm limping along with Sasuke. I'm like a big baby, learning how to walk again. He keeps having to readjust me, so he can hold me right. Ah, he is so freaken warm, his hands are nice and manly, and oh so fucking awesome. After like what was it? 30 minutes? We finally get to his Mercedes. He opens the passengers door and helps me in. He gets inside the car and starts the engine. I'm sitting there pushing all the buttons I see and then laughing. I'm going fucking mental, well, more then I usually am. As we drive to the nearest hospital, I keep having like twitchy spasms. I can't sit still. So there I am trying to push the door open while it's locked. Have I mentioned we're going at about 80 MPH? Well yes, we are. Finally does my dumb ass realize that the door is** LOCKED**. Yes, who would have though that the reason why the door won't open is because it's locked? Aren't I just the brightest little flower ever? I know. Shut up and don't say a word. So I actually, unlock the door and push the door open. No I don't have my seatbelt. When Sasuke feels the rush of cold air, in his car, he obviously knows he does not have the window rolled down, therefore; it must be the wasted chick sitting in his passengers seat. So I practically fly out of the car, as Sasuke lets go of the wheel and literally almost pulls me onto his lap, he's just about laying over me trying to close the door. You know what i'm doing while all this goes on? I'm shouting and giggling.

"**WHEEEEE**!" I shout.

So how drunk am I? I'm kind of scared of myself right now, and i'm pretty sure that is absolutely not healthy.

"Sakura!" He says panting as he finally gets the door closed and returns to his own seat. I'm smiling at him like today is the best day in the world. When indeed it is not, because inside my mind, I know i'm making a complete fool of myself.

"**DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR UNLESS YOU HAVE A DEATHWISH**!" He shouts. I look like i'm going to cry. Like, this hot ass guy just shouted at me and what do I do. So I look at him with sad eyes and suddenly he takes back his words.

"Never mind Sakura, forget what I just said cause I vaguely remember you being disappointed that you weren't dead last time. Crap." He runs his hands through his hair and suddenly I notice he's still got my hands in his.

"I'm not letting go of you. You're not very stable right now, you'll probably try to jump out the window or something." This whole time, i'm just staring at him and trying to pull my hands out of his. Finally we get to the hospital, and he again helps me out of the car and into the entrance. I blacked out for a while there, I just remember sitting in a hospital room as they started stitching me up. I heard the doctors say they wouldn't need to put me to sleep cause I'd fall asleep on my own. I assume they know I was drunk hm? I also see Sasuke just staring at me from a chair. Then that's the only thing I remember, until I woke up the next time, groggy and with the biggest hang over mankind have ever seen, or felt in other words. This time though i'm not at the hospital. I'm at my apartment, on my bed.

"**SASUKE FUCKING UCHIHA WHERE ARE YOU**?!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Sasuke runs into my room. I wonder, has he been here all night? He looks like he had just woken up. His hair was all bed head-ish. He looked so cute. I tried to sit up.

"Fuck." I said in a mumble.

"Sakura, you don't look so good." I hear Sasuke say as he sits at the edge of my bed.

"No, ya think?" I say before I fall back on my bed.

* * *

**_Was that a bit longer guys? If not, don't worry i'll probably write another chapter today. Tell me what you think. REVIEW MY PRETTIES!_**

**_-Goose-_**


	10. Operation: Sakura

_**Okay I don't want to hold up the story too much and I got a ton of reviews to respond to, so I wont keep ya waiting!**_

_**REVIEW CENTER**_

_**EdibleCrayoons: Lol, why don't you ever get on your account? You live in England? That's way cool. Lol, I don't know if Mr. S is going to come into the story again, I didn't think anyone would pay too much attention to him, but apparently I was wrong lol. **_

_**sakuno101: LMAO, your mom is so awesome. Lol, you were seriously laughing THAT hard? Geezus, lol. It's okay, I love your ramblings, they make me be entertained! **_

_**MaybelleDragon-chan: Yes that's the one! Lol, In the Shadows of Dark Alleys! Yay. I think it's freaking awesome! Yeah, I'm so random, it's not funny. Well actually it is, but whatever. I'm glad it's longer! HOORAY! No you have not mentioned that I rock, but now you did! YAY! I feel so special. Lol. NOOO! Have I told any of ya'll that I have a balloon phobia? It's no joke. I have Globophobia! So throw streamers and all that jazz, but no balloons lol.**_

_**coolygirl5130: Lol, yeah people tend to like that part too. The Matrix just came to me after I watched it again. Thanks for reviewing and i'm glad you loved it!**_

_**NikkiTheHyugaChick: Thanks! Yeah, I was sitting in my Psychology class while I wrote it (I had nothing better to do.) and I was just like 'Whoa, I think it would be so hilarious to write about them getting wasted' so that's how the chapter originated lol. Yeah, well my bad, I don't really concern myself all that much with the format, I just write. Lol. So sorry if it's causing a problem or something? You make me laugh :D**_

_**serenity909: I will continue! Yay. I'm just debating when the story will end, I haven't exactly thought of an ending though. How long should it go on for? I'm confusing myself.**_

_**deedee2034: Thanks! & I definitely will! I update every day:D**_

_**Pnkrockninja101: Lol, yeah, that's why in my summary it says 'she's practically Karma's child' lol, I think it makes for a good story don't ya think? Poor thing huh? Oh well, if it makes a good story, I must write. Sorry Sakura-chan. Lol. **_

_**Theblackroseofkonoha: WOW. I make your day totally awesome after all that happened?! Holy freaken shit! I never thought I had the power to do that! You know, your reviews make me so happy. Lol, seriously they make my day totally bad ass.**_

_**HopelessRomantic911: LMAO! OMG, I have been sitting here laughing at your ridiculously hilarious pun. It was so bad, that it made me laugh so hard. HAAHAHHAH ok ok, calm down. Thanks for reading. And no, there is no bars near pars, lmao.**_

_**ForgiveButNeverForget: Yeah, this is a lesson to everyone isn't it? Well, I didn't really elaborate on how fast Naruto got drunk, but I guess maybe she did who knows? Lol. Sasuke is WAY jealous lol. Speaking of Itachi, lol this chapter, he comes in! He's evil and all but whatever, point is he is here!**_

_**-kyuubiqueen-: Lol, is it that awesome? Geez, lol you're so freaking cool. Hm, I don't I swear like a madman. Why do you get embarrassed? Sasuke would be up on my favorites too, but Neji is on top and then Gaara and Shikamaru. Naruto is pretty awesome huh? Oh man, you're one hell of a case when you're tired huh? Lol.**_

_**Livvy22:( I didn't get to update again yesterday but I did today? Good enough no? Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**GracieDreamer: I agree! No getting drunk people. But it makes for a good story. Ha. Thanks!**_

_**crazy-kawaii-usagi: Thanks, and yeah, I don't know, my inspiration from the Matrix was so random, but oh well it made a good chapter at least. :D**_

_**Okay, i'm sorry the reviews took a lot of space, but anyways, on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! NOPE! I DO NOT PEOPLE!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**(Naruto's POV)**_

_**Operation: Sakura**_

**Operation**: Sakura

**Objective**: What does Sakura do on a daily basis?

Is she interested in teme?

**Man Undercover**: Naruto of Ramen.

**Note to Self**: If someone asks what i'm doing simply reply:

"It is not stalking, but close inspection."

The scientific concept of this mission is to use various motives in which to bring suspect A to point B and find out if suspect A corresponds to point B and vise versa.

I actually have no idea what I just said but it sounded so smart! The only thing on my mind right now is Ramen. I'm hungry. Maybe I should eat before this mission. No, no! My mind should only be on this grave and dire mission. Teme needs to realize that they're perfect for each other. If I follow the subject around with video camera I should be able to capture something helpful.

* * *

**6:10 - Morning, Sunday**.

I have been sitting outside of subjects apartment since 4 this morning. No sign of subject. Mr. Walking Void of Boredom has stepped out of subjects home. What were they doing in there together? I will disregard that. Still have major hang over from last night. What happened anyways? No distractions! Mission only. Can I possibly sneak into subjects apartment? I'd better not. Teme's got a good nose. Shit! He spotted me.

* * *

**Video Footage**

Sasuke walking out of apartment, hair a mess. Sex hair perhaps? Looks around.

"What the fuck are you doing squatting in the hall, dobe?" Mr. Egoistic Maniac shouts at me.

"Pay no attention to the man behind the camera. The very attractive man, I may add." I say standing up and backing up. I begin sprinting. He Of-complete-ignorance-and-social-retarded-ness is chasing after me with what looks like a broom. He just tripped and he looks very angry. I'm getting really scared with the look on his face. He's getting up. Oh, shit. **RUNNNN!

* * *

**

**8:34 - Morning, Sunday.**

Sakura-chan A.K.A Subject has left the nest. Home people, that means she has left home. Subject has walked out of building. She is walking. Yes, yes she is. I'm guessing she is not taking her car today, considering she is, well, walking. Her heel just broke and she is cursing very, very angrily. She's limping to what seems to be the library. She is a little more, what is it called? Simple minded. She has yet to spot me. I'm surprised my presence is obvious. She has stepped into library. I am following close behind. She has sat down on a couch reading a book called _'How to Get a Guy to Notice you_." Oh? So she is interested in someone! Evidence numero uno!

She Of-complete-lack-of-brains is just reading with great interest. Someone is walking to her. Sasuke-teme? No. Oh my fucking god. Abort mission. Itachi. Long time no see.

* * *

**Video Footage**

Sakura's heel breaks with a snap.

"Fucking dumbshit of heels, this is the last time I wear heels. I'm gonna fucking murder you like I did to your ugly sluttish friends, bitch." She curses loudly. She steps into library. She walks through various bookshelves looking for something interesting to read. She stops in front of a shelf and looks around to make sure no one is looking, she then grabs the book

_'How to Get a Guy to Notice you'_

She sits on a couch separated from all the rest. She begins scanning the book slowly. Reading everything that catches her interest.

"Is this seat taken?" A tall man asks her. Startled by this she flings the book behind the couch and looks up at the man. She notices that Sasuke and this guys resemblance are so similar it's scary.

"No! Go ahead and sit." She says her arms flailing around.

"Thank you, what's your name? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, not at all. Sakura Haruno, and yourself?"

"Itachi Uchiha." He says narrowing his eyes. Just then the camera zooms into a furious Sasuke looking from behind a shelf.

"Holy fuck." Naruto says into the video camera.

"Fucking traitor." Sasuke says eyeballing both Sakura and Itachi. He then storms off. The camera goes back to the older Uchiha.

"Stay away from my brother if you want to live." He suddenly snaps, grabbing Sakura by the throat. Little did they know, everything was being filmed.

* * *

**(Sakura's POV)**

So after meeting this smolderingly sexy older version of Sasuke, and learn that he is definitely Sasuke's older brother i'm in shock. I mean he is fucking delicious. I didn't even know he had any siblings. This hot piece of ass shoots his hand at my neck. Uchiha Itachi, who exactly is this guy? Besides smolderingly sexy of course. My eyes go wide. I can't mother fucking breathe. Karma, my bitch, please, leave me alone. I'm actually Karma's bitch but whatever I like to fantasize that it's the other way around. I try to form words, but hello, smart people, I can't when my windpipe is getting crushed by his Ginormous (Smolderingly sexy) hands. You're probably wondering how the fuck no one has noticed. Well let me tell you, when I grabbed that book I didn't want anyone to ridicule me for the rest of my life that I had resolved to a book for my love issues. So instead of sitting where everyone was sitting my dumbass chose to sit where people are usually making out with their fucking little girlfriends and boyfriends; which I will repeat; I do not have.

Anyways, I'm getting off of subject.

Point is: My windpipe is shattering.

Can a windpipe literally shatter? I don't think so, but Im about passing out while I stare into itachi's eyes which seem to have an evil glint in them (and they are very hot.)

"My little brother doesn't deserve happiness. My foolish brother is nothing but a waste of time. Drop him or I kill you both." He says through gritted teeth. I can't exactly respond, let alone nod or shake my head. So i'm just sitting there like what the fuck do I do? And with that he let go of my neck and he stood up, then just stormed off.

I'm sitting there about a shade of blue and gasping for air. I'm positive my gorgeous neck is now bruised. I don't want to hurt Sasuke. If I think about it, he's the only good thing in my life. Shut up, even I act all cheesy and shit. I stand up, fighting near hysteria, and just run out of there.

* * *

**-Naruto of Ramen-**

I left the video camera, hidden, in the library, still taping. I need to find Sasuke and explain things to him before he comes to conclusions. Damn it teme, when I need to find you, you disappear.

Where are you, you fat headed psycho path?

* * *

**(Sakura's POV) **

I'm a wreck. I can't keep my mind off of what happened. I just don't know what to do. AHHH! I'm stressing out. Do I listen to Itachi? I'm walking and I don't know where i'm going. I'm just looking down at my feet. Tears threaten to fall out.

"Sakura, how could you?" I hear someone say. I look up, startled. I notice I wandered off to the front of the Flying Star Cafe.

"Sasuke?"

"How can you just betray me like that?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask, confused.

"I saw you talking to Itachi, how could you be sneaking around with him behind my back?!" He said getting angry.

"Sasuke! It's the first time I've ever even talked to him!" I shouted.

"I don't need your fucking lies! Join him! I don't give a damn. He betrayed my whole family. Go join his little drug gang. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." He said turning around to walk away. Fucking bastard who the hell does he thing he is? He's just walking off without even giving me a chance to explain myself. Yet, again, he's too self-absorbed in his own life to even give someone a chance to save their whole fucking relationship with them.

"Sasuke! Let me explain!" I shouted after him. Wow, I sound like an annoying little Fangirl. This is annoying me, I bet he's getting a kick out of this too. Making me beg for him to listen to me. If he wants it to be like that then ok. He snaps his head at me, his hair covering his face.

"I thought you were different. I had no idea you were with him, you're dating aren't you? I don't want anything to do with you!" He yelled before he ran off. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Did...did he just say that? The only good thing in my life just ran away from me. Should I be sad? Mad? What am I supposed to do? Of course after I stand there outside of the Flying Star Cafe, it suddenly starts to snow.

What do I do?

Help me.

Anybody, please, please help me.

& right then and there, I break down. I completely and pathetically, I may add, break down, to no return. I'm on my knees, with tears streaming down my face. I almost got killed for the 6th time. Don't forget the time when I almost flew out of the car people. I get threatened. I don't really care about my life anymore, but Sasuke...I can not allow anything to happen to him. He is so ignorant. He doesn't pay attention to anything going on around him.

**"AHHH! KARMA YOU DUMB BITCH, WHY DON'T YOU JUST STRIKE ME DOWN RIGHT NOW?! WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME ALREADY?!" **I shout into the sky. Yes, I am getting glares from people. I even hear someone say:

"Is that the girl that escaped from the Insane Asylum?"

"No, you fucking idiots." I say staring back at them. They quickly give me an evil eye and run off without any more words. Everyone just wants to run away from me. Maybe it's better? Just then I decide. If he doesn't want me in his life, I'll get as far away from him as possible. If he doesn't want to listen to what I have to say, then I'll leave his life for good. So I do. I run, and run, and run. I don't know where, so don't ask me. I just keep running and the snowing gets worse. It's practically a blizzard now, I'm freezing but I don't care. It's better then being around him. I can't see anymore. My tears are just about frozen on my cheeks, my nose is runny, and all I hear is big gusts of wind. I've ran so far, i'm at the Imaruhi Mountains.

_**A/N: I totally made that up**_.

I can't see anything but snow, I can't even see my hand in front of my face. The coldness is so intense. My heart is ripped to shreds, I will finally leave. I will leave this world. I will leave my bad luck, and Sasuke behind. I can't handle any more of this. I sound emo no? Well, too damn bad! I have a reason to, so leave me the hell alone already. Just let me sleep. Let me fucking sleep. Just then, I collapse. The snow covers me in thick blankets and i'm left there, to finally dine with my good friend Karma.

_Hello, bitch. I'm here. Let's settle this once and for all_.

* * *

**_Um, I think that was about as long as the last one. I hope you guys liked it. It had more drama in it. I mean there needed to be a conflict at some point. Sorry guys, but Itachi had to be the bad guy. Lol it was going to be him or Sai, I decided on him. Well anyways REVIEW MY PRETTIES._**

**_-Goose-_**


	11. Hell Frozen Over

**_GUYS I WANNA GET OVER ALL THE DRAMA STUFF TODAY, SO I JUST DECIDED TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TODAY AS WELL :D This one aint going to be ALL that funny cus its just drama, but yeah_**

**_I'M ON A FUCKING ROLL BIOTCH! 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY, AGAIN! WOOT WOOT._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Hell Frozen Over_**

**_(Naruto's POV)_**

"Sasuke-teme!" I shouted. I had finally found him. It had took me about 2 hours to find him, going all around San Diego. This stupid dumbass, Psh, and he calls me a dumbass. I had retrieved the video camera when I made my way around the library for the second time wondering where Sakura and that drugged-up-lame-excuse-for-a-brother Itachi were. Finally, I had found Sasuke-teme sitting on the steps of the Aspens apartments. I was sure he had just gotten there considering I had been around there at least 4 times today.

He looked up at me, with anger and sadness mixed into his eyes.

"Teme, something happened, huh?" I had to ask I mean I know this dyke enough to know that he had just jumped to some sort of conclusion. He didn't answer me. Not even with his usual 'Hn.' I had to admit, that really scared me.

"Don't tell me...did you run into Sakura?" Even as weird as it was for me, I couldn't be my usual energetic self. That's really saying something. He lifted his head, which had been resting in his hands the entire time.

"Hn." Okay, we're making progress.

"I can only imagine what you said. Teme, you are so stupid. You have no idea what happened. I know you won't believe me either, unless i had full proof of it. So here it is." I told him, giving him the video camera. I was scaring myself. I had never ever been this serious in my life. Apparently now, was the best time to do it. I don't think teme could have been any more pissed off. After watching the whole thing, I could feel his shaking figure next to me. His eyes were glazed over with so much anger, that he stood up without a word, and dropped the video camera in the process. I didn't even care.

"Have you seen her. Have you seen Sakura?" He said glancing at me. I shook my head, telling him no. I was done with this. I need Ramen.

_**(Sasuke's POV)**_

Shit. Shit. Shit. Remember the first time I said I had panicked like a little school girl? This is much worse. This had me panicking like a little school girl, feeling like I was having a heart attack, and wanting to shoot myself right here and now with a shotgun. I wouldn't do that, but i'm telling you this is how I felt. After seeing what Naruto showed me, I couldn't feel more angry, depressed, guilty, and I have to admit, I was feeling like I had lost someone important to me. Enough was enough, i have to clear everything with Sakura, and I have to keep watch on her so Itachi, that son of a bitch wouldn't come near her again.

I sped up the apartment stairs, I almost pulled a Sakura, that nearly sent me toppling down the stairs, because of how freaken fast I was going. You should have seen me knocking on her apartment door. It was like Naruto on crack. Except it wasn't Naruto. It was me, and that, my friends, is not the best way to view yourself. On the contrary, I was just about to have another stroke for comparing my self to that moron. Although, I had to admit he had came at just the right moment, before I decided to punch a random civilian. I heard no response from inside, not even a slight movement. I was becoming more then desperate. I was becoming hysterical needing to talk to her. So I broke down the door. Yes, you heard me. I broke down the fucking god damned door. It was easier then I expected cause i had already nearly broke it off its hinges because I was pounding on the door so hard. I ran into the room, tripping over myself. I was sprawled on the floor. Yes, if I wasn't so furious, my inner would be laughing hysterically at the sight but no, right now, it was less then hilarious. If there's such thing. In the next 3 hours, looking for her, I was trading in my luck, for Sakura's safety.

**_(Sakura's POV)_**

**AHHHHHHHH!** Why did I have to make such a dumbass move? After sitting in the snow for nearly 5 hours, my ass was numb, and i decided that this was the stupidest move I had **EVER** made. Oh my god, I can't find my way home & I'm just about getting hypothermia. I don't know how much longer I can last. I tried sounding cool saying that I was going to get even with Karma, but seriously I don't have some kind of special power that lets me talk to Karma itself like if it was a person or something. Hello?! I am only human I can't talk to a superstition. You know what I wish right now? I wish I had never even gone to the library this morning. I could be sitting at home with Sasuke drinking a cup of coffee. But no I'm not, instead i'm freezing my ass off at a fucken mountain. Who does that? No other girl says 'Hey, so yeah i just got my heart shattered in a million pieces, lets hike up a mountain while there's a blizzard going on and get stranded.' That is **NOT** my idea of fun. After I passed out in the snow, I woke up like two minutes later. I can't feel my face anymore. I can't feel any part of my body besides my still aching head. My body could have been chopped up into a million pieces but i still wouldn't have even known, cause I can't feel it! Please don't let me die of Hypothermia.

**_(Sasuke's POV)_**

I ended up back at Sakura's apartment hoping she had finally came back. No, she hadn't. Of course she hadn't. So I started going through her things trying to find some kind of address book. I was walking around and I had remembered that girl she had written to on her e-mail. Maybe she would know? Now what was her name? I know Sakura kept calling her a pig. Uhh, Ino! that's it Ino! I looked more fiercely and when I finally found it I almost passed out like a damsel in distress. I even did the dramatic sigh. I looked through the phone book and found the girls number I dialed it instantly and told her what had happened. This girl seemed more preoccupied that I was Sasuke Uchiha then her friend who could have potentially died in some kind of freak accident. So this is what she says after I've explained it all.

"Knowing Sakura, she probably just ran. She has a tendency to do that. When we were younger and i figured out that she stole my sandwich in grade school she just ran and ran, she didnt stop. Also, knowing Sakura's luck she probably ran into the worst direction possible. So she could be drowning in a lake, which is kind of not possible because you know Sasuke-kun, it's winter and the lakes are probably all frozen over, so I doubt it, anyways she could be..um lets see. Oh I got it, I know her well enough, she probably got stuck somewhere by the mountain. You know, that's probably the only fatal place she could be right now. So yeah, that's probably it. So yeah, me and you should hang out some time you know. Just some one on one time...blah blah blah, blah blah" **KILL ME. KILL ME. SHOOT ME IN THE LEG! DO ANYTHING**! Why did I call her in the first place. She does not shut up! I'd rather die then have to listen to this speech, so after I hear what I needed to hear I drone out and I don't hear anything instead I fake a tunnel.

"Uh, Ino, Crrrrshh i'm goi- through a tun- crrrsh." the only thing I heard her say after that was.

"But Sasuke-kun you're calling from Sakura's home phone." God, that girl just didn't get it. I just hung up and ran out of there. I got in my Mercedes and zoomed as fast as I could to the mountain. I couldn't go any further once the snow got thicker and thicker. I couldn't make out any foot prints either cause the snow just fell way too rapidly. I spent the next hour shouting Sakura's name. I started losing my voice, I was shouting too much and by now my voice was just a hoarse whisper. The temperature just kept dropping. Finally, my heart almost gave out. Yes, I think i've had just about the same amount of near death expiriences as Sakura. This time though, I was ecstatic. I actually laughed. **HELL IS FREEZING OVER**. Oh, wait, it already has. HA, get it? Nevermind, but anyways, I saw a hunched figure, shivering uncontrollably. How did i see it? I tripped over it. Yes. I may have gaven 'it' a major concussion. It could have been the abominable snow man, or Sakura. I figured it was Sakura cause how many abominable snow men with pink hair do you see? Not many.

"Sakura?" I said getting on my knees. Her lips were blue, her hair was plastered onto her face, and she couldn't get many syllables out.

"S-s-s-s-as-s-s-s-" That's just about all she got out, before i had to almost literally drag her down the mountain. Through out the drive home it was silent I could not think of the words to start off my apology speech. The whole time she was rocking back and forth in my back seat not even glancing at me. I tried getting her attention a couple of times through the rearview mirror hoping she would catch my glare but she didnt. I stopped the car in front of the apartment building. I had the heater on full blast.

"Sakura." I said turning around to look at her. She tried to turn around and avoid me, but she couldn't she looked like an overweight toddler trying to waddle. I grabbed her hands, which were **FREEZING**, it was like I was touching to blocks of ice. I rubbed her hands with mine, trying to warm her up. The whole time I did this she just stared at me like I was a ghost.

"Sakura, I want to apologize." Is all I said before she responded with a negative remark. She yanked her hands away from mine.

"F-f-f-f-f-f-u-u-c-c-k-k-k, y-y-y-o-u U-ch-ch-ch-ch-i-ha-a-a." I was about to laugh at her uncontrollable stuttering but I decided not to, she just might skin me alive right there.

"No, listen to me Sakura." I thought that was funny too, because i hadn't listened to her, and she had practically begged me. God, i'm such a douche bag.

"Naruto told me everything that happened." Her eyes glanced at me. She couldn't talk and i'm sure she wanted to know how he knew.

"Long story, he had this theory, which is too stupid to even mention, he followed you around with a video camera and got it all on tape." I don't know how many times I would have to apologize to her before she would forgive me, but i was willing to apologize all night. She looked at me, and gave me what I think was a smile, It just looked like she was trying really hard to take a crap or something. Sorry. I shouldn't have said that about her either. Okay, i'm such a jack ass. She just leaned over the seat and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I blushed. Oh my lord. I blushed. I sound like a girl who just found out the boy she likes, likes her back. I'm pathetic.

* * *

**_Hooray for me! YES?! I had no homework today, so I got more done. I'll reply to all Reviews i got today on tomorrow's chapter yes?_**

**_-Goose-_**

**_Can I get a Woot Woot?_**


	12. Cat Fight!

_**Okay, so I have about a gazillion reviews to respond to! So here I go, and guys I need ideas! I'm running out of chapters to write. Most of them I write before I go to sleep or during school when I have nothing better to do. I really need some ideas for chapters so if you have any good ideas, where Sakura, is humiliated (lol) or Karma comes back, or something else. Anything really, is welcome! **_

_**REVIEW CENTER**_

_**ForgiveButNeverForget: I already wrote to you I think? But, incase I didn't, yes, Itachi needs to die, even though he is way hot. lol, You would be very creepy to piss off ha ha. Sasuke, is gullible, but poor thing what does he do when he finds his brother with the only girl he has some potential with? He can't help but come up with conclusions. & Naruto was looking for him for that exact reason, to try and show it to him before he did something stupid, but he didn't get to him on time. Lol, she just kind of got enough of her bad luck, it was too extreme for her, so she was ready to face it, her? him? I don't know if Karma has a gender lol. **_

_**MaybelleDragon-chan: Yes, no balloons. I agree, Itachi is being a bad boy. Well, i'm sorry, did you not have a good day? **_

_**Livvy22: Yes, as you can see he did freak out on Chapter 11. I'm kind of late on responding to the reviews, but yeah. I know right? She was going all evil on her shoes, is it just me or is Sakura very hung up on the evils of shoes?**_

_**sakuno101: I love it when you ramble, so please, do go on, lol. Yeah I know, it broke my heart writing it. It was sad, to imagine something like that actually happening. But if that was me i would have tackled him down and forced him to listen to me. Ha. Yeah, I mean I know it wasn't so funny, but like I said i'm running out of things to write about (I hope I don't get writers block!) and most stories have at least some type of drama, or conflict, so I decided to put something in. Yeah, well you could call it dedicated, or no life? Lol, just kidding but I just absolutely love to write. :D**_

_**Theblackroseofkonoha: Yay, you love it! I'm glad it makes your day :D**_

_**Nakamura-Miharu: Lol, you're funny! Goose, is my nickname. I know weird, but my friends just started calling me that. OMG LMAO. I need to see this crack picture of Itachi. When posted your review I was watching spongebob, and yes I know which one your talking about. I'm like a spongebob addict. :D I'd be laughing hysterically.**_

_**GreenPinguinQueen: Yeah, this story kind of started out based on me, but it kind of changed, because I don't have THAT much of bad luck. I've also learned to laugh it off, it makes my day better then to dwell on it ya know? Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**kireinayukki:D Thanks so much, and I based this story on San Diego cause that is my all time favorite place, I'm not from there but I go on vacation with my family there and I have to say, I love it! Lol.**_

_**PRSakura: I know right? I wonder if it's humanly possible for someone to live after all that? Poor thing...but it makes a good story eh:D Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**_

_**kireinayukki: (AGAIN...for your review on ch.10) I'm really glad you like it so much! Sakura is pretty awesome huh:D**_

_**NikkiTheHyugaChick: Oh my god, seriously, their little fight (not really little but whatever) needs to end, it's been going on forever. Lol, you know, you make me laugh so freaking hard (at least we both equally make each other laugh no?) I vote for the America's Next Top Model bus to run him over. That would be pretty damn funny to see! Yeah, he ruined, what little they even had together huh? What a bitch! Yeah, Sakura and him have a soft side even through all the cursing they do. Mostly Sakura but whatever lol. HAHA I should have totally put that in my story. The mission impossible theme song! ha ha. Oh, I will update really really soon. yeah I study Psychology, after all, I want to be a Psychologist. That's so cool, how old is your sis:D**_

_**Livvy22: (Again, for ch.11) Lol, i'm a woman, haha. and you totally freaking rock, you're one of the only people one who gave me a 'Woot woot' lol, how sad. I didn't get many. Yay, well here is the next chapter :D**_

_**ForgiveButNeverForget: (Again, for chapter 11) I know, I love it too, a girly Sasuke. It's priceless. Oh, and no, it's not like Ino knew exactly where she was, it was more like she knows Sakura so well, that she was predicting where Sakura could have gone (& trying to get with her Sasuke.) and because she knows how bad her luck is she assumed that the only lethal place she could be would be the mountains. But yes, my friend, that would be hilarious if Sakura could just conjure up a phone and demand for her rescue lol. **_

_**HopelessRomantic: Lol, I agree, bad puns make life so much funnier, and well, uhh less boring! YES! **_

_**-kyuubiqueen-: Do you not understand how much you make me laugh?! It's okay, I'm just about the definition weird, I'm like that too. Except in the mornings. Lol. Yes, Lol you were all sad that you weren't mentioned no? Yes, i type like a madman but it's okay cause here you are! Yes drama a new twist huh?! Yeah. Hell will not freeze over, but i'm sure some natural catastrophe occured after Sasuke chuckled XP Yeah, i'm not going to even try to type like that! It don't look very easy in the first place! **_

_**lovelesskunoichi: Yay I got a 'woot woot' It's okay, we all get hyper! YAY for hyperness! I'm glad you love it! **_

_**GracieDreamer: Yay! I got another 'Woot woot' Thank you very much!! I agree, I've made Sasuke very uh, feminine, hahaha. Wow, SHEEN! I do feel very priveledged. You're the first to say my story is Sheen! Freaking awesome word if I may say so myself. Lol. **_

_**Sakuno101: (Again, for chapter 11) Yay, I was actually looking for your review for chapter 11. I was like all sad, cause your reviews always make me laugh. Well anyways that is so hilarious. If you would have fallen for that, it would have been even funnier. & are you serious?! That was the best quote i've heard all day cause it was so freaking lame. Lol, it made me laugh though! Yay here's the next chappie.**_

_**If there is someone that I didn't mention it's because it was something that I couldn't really reply to ya know? But still i'm glad you guys reviewed, without you guys I don't think i'd be motivated enough to go on! I love you guys! YAY.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm suddenly craving Ramen.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Cat Fight**_

Frost bite sucks major ass. That night I forced Sasuke to make me hot chocolate and to give me a foot massage. I couldn't believe he actually did it too. At one point I could have sworn I saw him blush but of course it could have been my overactive imagination. I couldn't believe I had the balls to give him a kiss on the cheek. That was a major step, no? Anyways point is, after Sasuke left, I was alone and I had to fend for myself. I think I have a chronic headache. I've gotten abused so much it's sad. Oh boy, was I surprised to come to my apartment and find the door lying halfway in my living room. A door on the living room floor is NOT where the door is supposed to be. I should have been pissed but when Sasuke told me it was because he was getting desperate to find me I found it cute, but that didn't exempt him from fixing it, which did take some time.

He even told me he called Ino. Poor thing, now he knows why I avoid her sometimes. She never shuts her freaking mouth! Okay, so it's monday morning and I dread having to go to work. I'm getting ready for another (awful, no doubt) day of work. I've got my hair up, jeans, gray wife beater, and black flip flops. Remember? I vowed never to wear heels again. They are killing machines. I'm serious. They are potential lethal weapons. Stab somebody, gouge their eyes out, I don't know, get creative. The point it they can kill someone in a very painful way, and that is the end of my wearing heels. They're monsters.

I got out of my apartment and began walking downstairs. I ended up meeting Sasuke half way down. I'm guessing he is going to the Flying Star Cafe too. He's told me that is his favorite place in all of San Diego. He glances at me and nods in my direction in acknowledgement. I quicken my pace and try to make it out of the door before he does. I don't know, i'm competitive. Apparently so is Sasuke, because we're both running down the stairs, practically jumping the whole thing. We're just sending glares at each other and next thing I know, we trip over each others feet and we're both sliding down the stairs on our asses. When our asses finally reach the last step, I get up, rubbing my butt and I shove him over.

"Ladies first" I say glaring at him. He pushes me back.

Oh hell no!

I push him back and there we are practically wrestling at the front of the apartment. I've got him in a headlock and I can't help but laugh at him. He's got both hands on my waist trying to push me down. He even tries to reach for my hair. I laugh because he can't even remotely reach. That's the benefits of having short hair.

"Nice try!" I said laughing. I try to step forward, but Sasuke had gotten smart and put his foot out to trip me. That ho bag! So, there we were, on the floor. All you can hear was our heavy breathing and grunting. It sounds wrong, but you know what I mean.

"Sasuke!" I shout into his ear. We were entangled on the floor. (Not like that) My hair was sprawled around my face, and Sasuke had a tint of pink on his cheeks. Goddamn!

"I'm right...here. Don't yell...in my ear." He panted. My head was resting on his left shoulder and I was like breathing down his neck. My mouth was next to his ear.

"Get off of me!" I yelled into his ear. He grabbed his ear and snapped his head at me.

"Ow! What are you talking about?! You're the one on me!" He looked at me. Oh my god. It could have been the perfect time for a kiss!

_**A/N: It's pretty funny cause I was writing this part in my Psychology class and we were talking about the Psychosexual stages, if you know what that is... that's why I had to add some kind of romance lol. I got inspired.**_

Ahh. But no, my phone made a beepy noise which just ruined the whole moment. UGH! I couldn't believe it, I could feel his breath on my skin. If I would have moved slightly I could have kissed him. I sighed. I guess Sasuke had just noticed that I was half way on top of him and that we were way close, because he shifted uncomfortably from under me. I got my phone. I had a text message from Hinata.

_'Where R U?!_'

Fuck! Work! Damn it! I quickly stood up, with Sasuke still lying on the floor.

"Sasuke! You're making me late!" I shouted. He looked at me bewildered.

"What are you saying now?! You started it." He said, he was **STILL** on the floor, is he ever going to get up?

"No, you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ugh! I don't have time for this!" I started walking off, but he reached out and grabbed my ankle.

"**Ahh**!" I fell, face first, but luckily I didn't break my nose. Sasuke quickly stood up.

"Sorry, I had to do it. You know, revenge." He said walking out of the building. Fucking Jerk. I stood up and hauled ass. Before I got into my car, I saw Sasuke still walking towards his Mercedes. I got behind him.

"**HEY**!" I shouted into his ear. He turned around, holding his ear, and startled & then I poked him in both eyes! Ha, ha. It was like something in 'The Three Stooges.' I even did the "Boop" noise. Ha, ha! After that, I ran as fast as i could back to my car. I got in and locked my doors, scared, that he would come back to murder me. I raced to The Flying Star Cafe. I was already late. I ran into the cafe, and was startled to practically run into Tsunade. She was clicking her heel on the floor, that was not good.

"Why. Are. You. Late?" She said pausing between every word.

"I ran into some trouble." I said with my head down low. Sasuke walked in just as I was getting my lecture. He smirked. Ugh. I turned around to face him, and I flipped him off. He just chuckled.

"Do not ignore me!" Tsunade said practically shrieking. She snapped her fingers at my face.

"You need to get to work." She told me.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Damn, i'm making a bigger fool of myself. After my 30 minute lecture, I actually got to work. Wiping counters, Dishes, taking orders. Blah, blah, blah, all that exciting stuff. The whole time I was taking orders from these bitches who would give me dirty looks, and from Sasuke who was sitting at his usual table, reading, and drinking his coffee. By the way, i lost count of how many cups of coffee he had ordered. When my shift was half way over, Sasuke stood up. No doubt to get more coffee. He made his way to the counter and sat down. Huh? Why is he sitting here? He never ever sits at the counter.

"More coffee." He says smirking.

"You know Sasuke, you're going to die, of heart failure, because of so much coffee."

"Hn." He continues reading his book at the counter waiting for his coffee.

"Also, you need to learn how to expand your vocabulary, you sound like stupid."

"Hn."

"Look, pigs are flying."

"Hn."

"Look, Sasuke, you have something on your face."

"Hn." Fucking bastard isn't even listening to me.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, look at me." I said. He shot his head at me.

"What did you say?" He said looking at me. Aw, that is so gay, he hears nothing until now.

"Did you call me Sasuke-_KUN_?" He asks me, emphasizing the -Kun.

"Yes, what of it?" He stares at me for a second longer, and then shrugs returning back to his book. He blushed. This time, I know it was not my imagination. I can not have suddenly developed a brain that makes me see fictional blushes on people. Yes, now it's my turn to make fun of him. I could see Hinata looking at me from the corner of her eye as she wiped off tables, I still had to properly introduce them to one another, but not now. Right now it was my time.

"Sasuke-kun is blushing. Aw, how cute." His blush got deeper, and he tried to ignore me.

"He's so adorable, and it's so noticeable because of his pale skin." I cooed. I noticed that his eyes stopped moving from left to right as he read, instead they stopped.

"Stop it." He said. His blush not fading.

"You're so cute Sasuke-kun."

"I said stop it."

"Make me." I said sternly. He stood up, and swiped his hand over the counter, knocking over his mug. The mug shattered all over the floor.

"Oops." He said mockingly. My eyes were glued to the floor, and my mouth was just gaping.

"You! Clean it up!" I said poking his chest with my index finger.

"Make me." He told me.

"I can!"

"Oh really? Then do it. Of course, I'll have to tell your boss." I looked him up and down.

"You disgust me." I said to him. He smirked.

"My work here is done." He said before walking off to his original table. I hadn't noticed until now, that a woman had been watching us the entire time. I looked at her and she returned my glare, a pout on her lips. It was the same woman I saw on my first day of work. The slut that said I should leave 'her Sasuke' alone. Her black long hair was up in a ponytail and she wore these skimpy little shorts. I watched her from the corner of my eye as I began to pick up the mess Sasuke had made. That idiot is making my day at work harder then usual. The whole time that I cleaned up that woman just stared at me as if she had something to say.

Damn, just when I said that she came up to the counter.

"I will tell you this one last time." She said looking at her long polished finger nails.

"I'll even say it slower for you. Stop. Talking. To. My. Sasuke." With every word she said I just got more and more infuriated.

"Listen here, uh.."

"Karin."

"Listen, Karin, I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to tell me what to do, so go sit your high maintenance little ass back in your chair." I said glaring at her. **WOOT**! Go me. I could see Sasuke eyeballing us. I'm sure he could hear us arguing about him.

"And for your information, if he was YOUR Sasuke, then he would actually talk to you, but reality check, he won't even glance your way." I could see Hinata getting nervous from her spot across the room, she knew something was going down. She made this dramatic little gasp.

"You don't even know Sasuke-kun! You can't tell me what to do!" She snapped back at me.

"Oh? & you know everything about Sasuke? My point exactly, do not tell me what to do, and I won't have to tell you what to do, alright? Now, leave me the hell alone." I said as I began to arrange the different colored mugs on the counter. I saw her smirk and then suddenly she ran her hand over the counter knocking over about 5 of the mugs. **OH FUCK NO! THAT LITTLE TRAMP WAS GOING DOWN**. I gently took off my apron, and rolled up my sleeves. At that point, I could see Hinata walking to Sasuke, she said something to him, that made him look up, they said some more words and then he looked over to where I was. Do they already know each other? Karin stood there, with her hands on her hips, and a smile on her lips. I wanna see this girl bleed. I want to rip that pretty little smile off her face. I walked around the counter.

"I dare you, to do that again." I demanded. She thinks I wont do anything. I can see it on her fucking little moisturized face. She grabbed a mug from it's handle with her little pinky and then dropped it.

"Oops." She said in a mocking voice. That's it. I grabbed her ponytail and brought her face to mine.

"Sasuke doesn't want you." I whispered to her. Her face had a look of alarm. I laughed.

"What are you going to do about it? Don't like it when people get all up on your business?" I said to her. I didn't think she would do anything, but she did. I was surprised. She kneed me in the stomach. The air was knocked out of me. Straight away as I took hold of my stomach, everyone was looking our way, some dumbass even shouted

"**Cat fight**!"

I could hear Sasuke's voice.

"Let it go Sakura."

"Fuck no." I said back and as she tried to kick me again, I grabbed her leg and made her fall over. I quickly got her by the hair and pulled her up. By now a full circle was around us yelling:

"**FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT**!" God these people have no lives, and Tsunade, she's probably completely passed out after drinking all her alcohol. I brought her close to me again and raised my hand up in a fist.

"Beg me for forgiveness, bitch." I whispered to her.

Damn, my demon was coming through.

* * *

_**What I mean by 'My Demon' is from the psychological theory of archetypes that make up your personality. You know? Like The Mother, The Father, The Trickster, The Animus, The Child, The Shadow A.K.A The Demon etc. Do you guys know what i'm talking about? Sorry, I gave a bad explanation.**_

_**I hope you guys liked this. I have the next chapter planned out, I just have to write it, and then I need more ideas!! **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Goose-**_


	13. Time for Some Fun or Not

_**Hey guys, like I said I really need ideas, I came up with the next chapter as well, so i'm set for the next one too. I gotta respond to reviews so I won't hold you up. Sorry it's so late at night.**_

**_By the way, you guys all know that Karin actually has red eyes and hair right? I just changed her appearence. _**

_**REVIEW CENTER**_

_**sakuno101: Oh my mother fucking god, you are hilarious. I can not handle it. Lol. I was reading your little adventure about your best friend giving you a foot massage and I was cracking up at school. I was reading it on my phone during class, and I was just absolutely gone, I was laughing so hard, by the way you're dad makes things so much funnier, lol... that does sound like wayyyy awkward. & i'm 5'5 and weigh just the same as you. Lol. Now you put the blame on me?! Lol. It's okay, I guess I take the blame. I love your reviews, you don't understand lol. Ha ha. **_

_**kireinayukki: Yup, CAT FIGHT! Thank so much:D**_

_**MaybelleDragon-chan: Wow, that must really suck. Yes, I'm happy to say, I've added her touch of demonic energy. Lol. Thanks, noooo come back. :D**_

_**Theblackroseofkonoha: Lmao, you're way excited for her to get beat up huh? You wont be disappointed :D**_

_**Livvy22: Yay! You actually got my point of the chapter! Well, as you noticed, she was getting into a lot of fights, but I was trying to show exactly that. Her manipulative side. Lmao, yeah I could just picture Sasuke doing all that, and it just made me laugh!**_

_**4theloveofholy: Lol, did you laugh that much?! GEEZ. I feel so freaking special man, I'm glad you like them, I really like Sasuke in my own story lol. Karin does suck major ass huh? I had to make her a bitch. She did turn out pretty bitchy huh?!**_

_**PRSakura: Lol, yeah! Thanks for reviewing! I'm way happy that you liked it!**_

_**-kyuubiqueen-: Karin is one of the members from Team Hebi, in the manga, and if you don't know who Team Hebi is, it is the search squad Sasuke created to try and find Itachi. She's like a freaking poser and gets angry way quick, she complains a lot too & she has like a freaking retarded crush on Sasuke. Oh wow! Good luck with your job interview. I've never had a job either. I'm only 15 :/ I will be working at a video game store when i'm 16 though :D**_

_**Lozzieh: Yay, i'm glad you like it! **_

_**Lumberry: I do update every day so don't worry :D I'm really glad you liked it! I was really hoping you'd like it too, cause you write so freaking good. :D**_

_**NikkiTheHyugaChick: Okay, Nikki, you are making me crack the fuck up. I'm like laughing so freaking hard. I know Karin needs to die and get over her little gay crush on Sasuke, cause no one likes her!!! I know right?! When Sakura rolls up her sleeves there's hell to pay! Tyra will definitely be the driver, and she'll freaking dominate Itachi and the evil witch (Karin) That's funny about you having to act like your sisters Psychologist. OH, I will update soon, that's for sure. & then the weekend is coming so I have more time to write! By the way, I think Im going to use your idea of the mission impossible theme song in the next chapter lol.**_

_**SASUASKUXOXOXlove: Lol, god, I love how you said 'kick her fat ass' lmao. You make me laugh!**_

_**ForgiveButNeverForget: Those are actually really good ideas, maybe ill put them into one of my chapters? Lol, yeah I say we all go and just kill Karin now. Take a toothbrush and ram it up her nose :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Time for some fun...or not.**_

Imagine this scene:

A crowd of people surrounding me and Karin as I held Karin by the hair with my fist ready to punch her ugly little face off. Sasuke and Hinata stood there dumbfounded as the scene unfolded. Karin had a look of remorse on her face. She looked like she regretted what she did, but honey, she should know, I ain't a forgiving person to complete strangers. So what did I do? I socked her. Yes, I took my fist and drove it into her face. Her little foundation shit isn't going to cover that black eye. She's lying on the floor.

Sasuke and Hinata had a shocked look on their faces as Karin suddenly swept her leg across the floor, which caught me unexpectedly. It knocked me over on my back, earning yet again, another slam to the head. Next thing I know, we're rolling around on the floor beating the shit out of each other.

Everyone just stood there staring at the two chicks fight each other. Finally, after seeing how serious we were about killing one another, did someone decide to stop it. Before Sasuke pulled me away from her, I got a chance to grab her cute conditioned hair and slam her head to the floor. We were bloody and angry.

Sasuke grabbed me around the waist, as I flailed my arms around, trying to get in one more punch, but he was holding me too tightly.

I tried stepping on his foot so he would let go of me, but what he did was just grab my arms more roughly and hold them behind my back like if I was getting arrested. Karin just covered her face with her hands and ran out of the place. She couldn't hid the blood leaking from between her fingers. Blood stained the tile floor.

Sasuke led me to a chair at his table as the crowd dissipated. I hoped my damage wasn't too noticeable. Hinata appeared behind me with a compact mirror. I took it and examined my face. A bloody nose, a busted lip, another good lump on my head, and my ankle is probably three sizes bigger.

Hinata left to clean up the mess that the bitch had made. I sat there in silence with a tissue up my nose and began wiping up my face. My hair probably looked worse, anyways, Sasuke studied me for a minute.

"Why did you do it?" He finally asked. I glanced at him.

"Do what?" I asked innocently as I wiped my bloody lip.

"You know what i'm talking about." He said crossing his arms over his chest. Ugh, the metallic taste in my mouth was overwhelming. What am I supposed to say? I got jealous? She was saying you were hers and it pissed me off? That was not going to work. So I just stared at him, shuffling my feet from under me. I was getting nervous and he just raised his eyebrows up, waiting for my answer. I chuckled nervously and sighed. There was an awkward silence. Damn, there's no point in lying to him.

"She told me to stop talking to 'Her Sasuke'" I quoted. He glanced at me, and took a sip from his new mug of coffee.

"And that set you off...why?" He said with an amused face.

"Um, well you see, because, um..." I stood up.

"Uh, I have to get to work." I said avoiding him. I went behind the counter. Sasuke kept eyeballing me. I stood next to Hinata.

"So, I have two questions for you." I said sighing. She looked at me.

"Number one, do you already know Sasuke?" She glanced at him and nodded.

"Him and my cousin are pretty close."

"Okay, number two, is Neji your cousin?"

"Yeah, that's him. Have you met him?"

"Yeah." I said nodding. I sat down.

"I'm so exhausted." I said as I rubbed my swollen ankle.

"Sakura, you need to lighten up and have some fun." She said flicking my forehead.

"Hinata, I don't have time for fun, and I could do without anymore injuries."

"You are such a drama queen. You exaggerate so much."

"Yeah, yeah." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"How about you come spend the night at my house?" She said hopeful. I looked up at her.

"Seriously?" She nodded.

"Yeah! It'd be so much fun! & my parents really want to meet you. Of course, you'd meet them tomorrow morning, they work late." She said with a light smile on her lips. I smiled.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Okay, just come home with me after work okay?"

"Yeah, but I need to get my things."

"It's okay, I have everything you need."

"Okay." I said as I continued with my last hour of work. Sasuke left about thirty minutes before my shift was over. He mumbled something about meeting Neji. Dyke. He never even apologized for making me clean up HIS mess. My ankle and lip were throbbing so bad. Stupid bitch. Anyways, finally when my shift was over, Hinata and I closed up the cafe. It was 8 and already dark.

Hinata had a Mazda RX8. Seriously, I was shocked too. I was always jealous of the cars every body had but I guess mine was okay. I had never been over to Hinata's either but Ino once told me that she was absolutely, freaking, insanely, ridiculously, filthy rich. So I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited to go over to her house. Even if we had to go to work early tomorrow morning. I would just have to have fun tonight.

I had to agree with Hinata. It had been all about work, the drama, and near death experiences. It was time for at least some fun, before my next encounter with death.

We got to her house in less then ten minutes. I shouldn't even call it a house, it was a freaking mansion! A red brick walled mansion. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. It had the biggest courtyard I had ever seen; with lush green grass and a wrap around porch. The door was a mahogany red. It was absolutely stunning.

When we walked in we were automatically greeted by about ten butlers and ten maids, on either side of us, which created a path. They all bowed at once at said:

"Welcome home Miss Hinata."

"Hot damn." I mumbled under my breath. Hinata looked over at me and flashed a smile. There was a huge chandelier looming over the great entrance, and shiny, sparkling, white, pearly tile lined the floor for what looked like miles. We made our way up the endless, spiraled staircase and went through the wide hall with portraits of their family, decorating every inch of the walls.

We stopped at a oak double door and we made our way inside the **HUGE** room. It was like five of my apartments put together. I felt so poor in this room, it wasn't even funny. She led me to her lush, purple, four poster, canopy bed, at once, when I sat down, I felt like I had sat on a fucking cloud. Anyways, after one of the maids brought us snacks, we pretty much stayed in her room the whole time getting fat. Finally, as we settled for sleep, I got dressed into one of Hinata's spared pajamas. Oh my fucking god. It was embarrassing because Hinata is smaller then me, so the shorts were a little too small and tight. The spaghetti strapped shirt was kind of small too. I felt like a hoochie with my belly button just out there. We lied in bed. Hinata had an air mattress set for me before I had even walked into her room. Had she planned this from the beginning?

"Good night Sakura." I heard Hinata say in the dark.

"Good night Hinata."

We had, had so much fun! We messed around, watched movies and we even prank called Sasuke. Now that, was the high light of my day. That's what he got for messing with me.

**Flashback**

...rring

...rring

...rring

"This is Sasuke."

"Hi" (me)

"Uh, hello, who is this?"

"Hi."

"I said, hello, who is this?"

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Hi."

"Okay, dude, I said hi."

"Hn."

"That's my line." He said, sighing.

"So, is your refrigerator running?"

"Oh god, that's the oldest thing I've ever heard." Sasuke said getting irritated.

"Well then, you better go catch it!"

"I didn't even say yes."

"Then go catch it."

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Hey pretty lady."

"Okay, that's enough."

"You're eyes are like two deep oceans..."

"Bye."

"I love you."

"Bye."

Click.

**End Flashback**

Hinata had fallen asleep. I could hear her steady breathing. I stared up at the ceiling and then looked at the alarm clock on the night stand next to me, it was 1:33 in the morning. I couldn't sleep. I sighed. Damn, i'm fucking thirsty. I stood up and walked across the lush carpet as carefully as possible. Where was the kitchen? As a matter of fact, where's the light switch? I stepped into the hallway barefoot. I shivered a little when my feet touched the cold tile. I walked through the hall in pitch darkness as I used the walls as a guide. I was trying to feel my way through this huge mansion.

**UGH**! I felt like I had been walking for miles already. Where am I anyways?! Does this house even have any fucking light switches? I started putting my hands out in front of me, hoping to feel something that would help me figure out where I was. I then suddenly stopped.

I could hear a strange noise that sounded unnatural in the eerie silence. A shuffling, in the darkness. Was there someone else here?! Oh my god. What if it was some psycho killer? Itachi?! No. No. I just stood there, my chest heaving up and down. Oh god, oh god. A chill ran up my spine. Think happy thoughts. Umm... Sasuke! He's hot. Hot. Hot. Ah, it's not working.

I began backing up trying to find my way back to Hinata's room. I heard a sigh not too far away from me. What direction am I going? Am I going backwards? I turned in a full circle, getting more confused by the second. Oh my god. Then, my heart nearly stopped. I felt something brush against my arm. I touched it and felt skin. **SKIN! SKIN! SKIN**! Oh my mother fucking god! I didn't hesitate. I screamed. A full out, high pitched scream. It sounded like a whimper at first, and then it just exploded out of me.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!...mph" My words were muffled when a hand clamped over my mouth. I was panting like crazy and I was just about ready to pass out.

"Shut up." I heard someone say.

"Sasuke?" I was astounded.

"Hn."

"**YOU FUCKING IDIOT**!" I yelled, before he clamped his hand over my mouth again. I bit his hand.

"Fuck." I kicked his shin and then ran. I don't know what the fuck he was doing here, but I tried to pretend it was my imagination. I think Sasuke is so hot that i'm beginning to see things. Someone then grabbed my wrist. Yeah, Sasuke's not disappearing. I yanked my hand from his.

"Wait, Sakura, there's stairs right in front of you." He whispered to me. A little too late buddy. I tumbled slightly trying to back up and regain my balance, but no. Too late. Stairs are cursed. I felt a pair of arms around me and then we rolled down the stairs...**HARD**. I can't believe Sasuke had his arms around me. I didn't feel all that much. Sasuke on the other hand, got the full blow. When we finally stopped at the bottom, Sasuke was still and unmoving. Did I finally kill him? Did I go so overboard, that my bad luck finally killed him? Oh geez, how was I going to hide the body?

I was on top of him and whispering his name frantically.

"Sasuke!" I touched his freaking nice, hot, luscious, sexy face, feeling his jaw line. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"I can't believe I just made Sasuke pass out, I'm sorry, sorry."

"Sakura? I'm awake."

I lifted my head to try and look at him.

"Oh, god." I mumbled.

_How. Fucking. Embarrassing_.

* * *

_**Okay, there ya go. Was that okay? I NEED MORE IDEAS PEOPLE! I think, i'm starting to get writers block. I have the next chapter planned out, but I need ideas for the one after that. The next one is about Sakura and Sasuke having a bonding moment at the Hyuuga mansion, in the dark. They have a freaking adventure. **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Goose-**_


	14. Adventure In the Dark

_**Hey there, Okay, I need ideas starting now but here's the next chapter. I have the weekend to write a wicked good chapter but I need to think of something that will make it interesting. Well, I wont keep you waiting.**_

_**REVIEW CENTER**_

_**MindsCaughtBytheRedChains: Thanks for the suggestion.**_

_**ForgiveButNeverForget: Lol, yeah that would have actually been pretty funny to see Sasuke's reaction if she would have actually said that out loud. Ha ha, you make me laugh :D**_

_**Theblackroseofkonoha:D Yay, Karin needs to die. Is the 'DANCE!DANCE!DANCE! ' part supposed to be an idea. Cause, it's starting to spark something up.**_

_**-kyuubiqueen-: It's explained in this chapter, why Sasuke is a the Hyuuga mansion. Oh man, Karin reminds you of yourself?! That is a scary thought. Did you get the job?! Where did you apply at?? WOWZERZ. My birthday's in August too! & 15 just brings about more drama. Does that mean your a freshman in high school? Yeah you got me a new reader! -claps for the kyuubi queen- **_

_**Livvy22: WOW! Those really were some good ideas, I like that luck one, is the movie Just My Luck with Lindsay Lohan? I was thinking of doing that from the beginning but i'm not sure. Yay. Well thanks for the ideas!**_

_**Lozzieh: The hiking one might just work! OOOH, and then more karma comes her way yes? I actually really like the idea, actually i'm pretty damn sure I'll be using that in one of my later chapters, of course, you will get the credit for helping me out yay! **_

_**MaybelleDragon-chan: What's got you confused:D**_

_**Teenyjewel: Yay, new reader :D I'm glad you liked it! A lot of people think it's hilarious. It wasn't meant to be funny at the beginning but I guess it's turned into a Romance/Comedy? Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**NikkiTheHyugaChick: NIKKI! YAY. You think I described the fight with enough detail? yes? Lol, that really is weird! I guess their just meant to be the main bad guys huh? Lmao, that's hilarious. You punched their picture! That's awesome, it just proves your hatred towards them, but your love for ..Itachi? I'm confused. lol. I agree with the whole Sasuke and Itachi debate thing. I'd say they are either wrinkles or he never sleeps and has freaking major bags under his eyes. I was laughing so hard at this in my Yearbook class. Everybody looked at me like I was possessed. I'm a good multitasker! I can write my chapters, do my work, text, and listen all at the same time lol. I like your unnaturally long reviews, they keep me so entertained. Lmao, you did sound like barney! You know who scares me? The Telli tubbies (sp?) **_

_**PRSakura: Yay! I'm glad you liked it, and yes Karin deserves to DIE:D**_

_**SASUASKUXOXOXlove:D Yeah that part made me laugh while I wrote it. Yeah, i'm actually way into writing, so I don't mind at all. But it does suck when I begin running out of ideas, but Psssst between you and me, I've got my next story planned out after this one is over...**_

_**sakuno101: Lmao, you are so twisted, laughing at them while they fall down the stairs, I must admit I was laughing too. Yeah I had some bad experiences with stairs too, for example, I remember there was this piece of blank paper I had dropped on the stairs and was too lazy to get it, so I left it there, so every time I passed by there, I would accidentally slip on it and id tumble down the stairs, but id still be too lazy to pick it up. Seriously every time I stepped on the stairs id trip on the piece of paper. It was horrible. I love your parents, you make them sound so freaking cool. Lmao. I love your stories, they crack me up. Here's the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the genius show: Naruto.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Adventure in the Dark**_

Talk about awkward. I chuckled nervously as I crawled off of him. I could hear him moving next to me in the darkness. I felt around trying to make sure that he was still there. I touched where I thought was his leg, and felt a soft cotton fabric, probably pajama pants.

"I'm still here." He said as if reading my mind. I sat on the cold tile. He stopped moving and the silence over came us once more.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why are you here?"

"Neji lives here too. He invited me over."

"So you agreed?"

"No, he forced me."

"What do you mean? How did he force you?"

"He said 'You better come stay or ill blackmail you.' So I did."

"Blackmail you with what?"

"He said I'd regret it if I even asked. So I didn't want to risk it."

"Oh." I sat there.

"Yeah, I need to pee. That's the reason why I was out here in the first place." Sasuke said.

"Do you even know where the bathroom is?"

"No. I got lost."

"Me too. I was looking for the kitchen."

"To eat? Fat ass."

"Shut up." I said pushing him over.

"You like to hurt me huh? You kicked my shin for no reason."

"I freaked out."

"You freaked out after I told you who it was? You're a mad woman."

"Well, I didn't know you were such a sissy."

"...I just rolled down the stairs to save you and you push me?"

"Thanks, and sorry."

"Hn." God I hate this silence...I laid on my stomach and began doing an army crawl across the tile floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Operation: Find bathroom and kitchen."

"Before my bladder explodes." He added. He began to stand up, but I grabbed his arm and yanked him down.

"It's a mission! Be a little more secretive." I said whispering. He sighed and laid on the floor.

"Do I have to look like a dumbass too?" I smacked his head.

"It's called an army crawl, and you're already a dumbass."

"Bitch." He retorted.

"Jerk." & there started the next fight.

"Ho."

"Dick."

"Slut."

"Homocake."

"Take that back."

"Ooh, a little defensive are we? Homocake." He grabbed my ankle and slid me back towards him.

"I said, take it back."

"Homocake. Homocake. Homocake." I sang. He rolled me over on my back, and he looked over at me.

"You do know we're alone...and I can kill you right now if I want."

"Yeah, like you have the balls to do it...cause you have none! Homocake!" I laughed. I tried to crawl away again but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back.

"Ready to die?" He said trying to sound menacing.

"You sound stupid, trying to act all psycho killer, homocake." I said. I kept trying to crawl away.

"Will you stop pulling me back?!"

"Not until you take it back."

"Well, we'll be here all night."

"You do know I can kill you right?"

"Try it...queer."

"That's it." I was on my stomach so it didn't hurt as bad. But next thing I know he was sitting on my back. I gasped.

"I...can't...breathe." he made sure to sit on my back extra hard. His ass was on my back. Oh god. I'm suffocating!

"Get...off!" I squeaked.

"Take it back." He said calmly.

"No." I croaked out. He laid on me, back to back.

"This is comfortable." He said sighing. I think i'm dying. I rolled over so he smacked onto the floor and before he could turn around, I sat on his stomach. A grunt escaped his lips.

"You fat elephant...get off me."

"No! Jerk!"

"Okay, enough!" He said turning over, so I fell on my side.

"Truce?" I said panting.

"Yeah, whatever." I resumed my starting position. On my stomach and doing an army crawl as I hummed the mission impossible them song. I suddenly stood up looking around the corners humming the song dramatically, and even doing unnecessary dramatic somersaults and cartwheels around corners. Sasuke was now lazily walking.

"Psssst, Sakura-Chan..." I heard Sasuke whisper. Oh my god...Chan? He called me Sakura-Chan! Holy shit! I stopped and turned to look at Sasuke's shadow behind me. my pale pink hair tucked behind my ears with a few strands hanging over my eyes.

"Did...you call me Sakura-Chan?" I said as I watched his figure stiffen.

"Uh, um..." He started.

"I didn't even notice, it felt so natural." He said slightly confused. I smiled. Today was such a good day. I started walking again, continuing my mission. While I made my dramatic music, and leaps around the hall, Sasuke searched the walls for a light switch. When suddenly the lights surged on, blinding me temporarily. I stood there shielding my eyes and looked at Sasuke. He had dark blue pajama pants and a black shirt. He looked at me, a tint of pink lighting up his cheeks. I remembered what I was wearing and I felt suddenly self conscious. Ho alert! Ho alert! My cheeks turned a crimson color with the awkward moment. Immediately he turned around.

"The bathrooms right there. I'll be back." He said as he strode off to the bathroom. I walked and stood outside the door. Oh god, I'm gonna hear him pee. How odd and freakishly disturbing.

"Sakura?" I heard him say from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Damn."

"What?"

"Can you not stand outside the door while I pee?" I laughed.

"Why?"

"You're making me nervous." I laughed even harder.

"What happens when your nervous?" I said unable to contain the giggles coming up my throat.

"Shut up, I can't freaking go with you standing right outside criticizing the way I pee." He said sighing.

"Seriously get away from the door, i'm about to have an accident all over the floor." I was sitting on the floor holding my stomach, unable to contain the laughter.

"Okay, okay" I said and pretended to walk away. I used sound effects and all. I walked away but then tiptoed back. After his long ass pee, I heard water running and then he walked out. I started laughing hysterically.

"That was a fucking long ass pee Sasuke! How many cups of coffee did you have today?!" I said mockingly.

"You said you left!" He said grabbing my wrist.

"Since when am I someone to trust?" I said back. It was really weird how comfortable I was around him already when we had only met a few weeks ago. It was so surprising to me that here we were, at night, at the Hyuuga mansion, together. I just found that so strange how two people who usually keep to themselves could open up so easily to one another. Some things I'll just never understand. I took his other wrist, and there we stood looking at each other with one another's wrist.

"Let go of me." Sasuke said with a hiss.

"Uh. How about...no?" God, we fight a lot. I hope he isn't taking our little hissy fights too seriously. I dropped his arm.

"Sasuke, now that you peed, can we please find the kitchen, i'm dehydrating." I said tugging my wrist out of his hand.

"Well, good!" He said striding off. Ugh, he is so lucky he looks like a freaking god while he walks off. That didn't last long. I ran to catch up to him as we walked into another hall. How big is this freaking house?! We made our way around the house in silence, with no light. Of course, we searched all the rest of the halls for light switches, but we didn't want to come all the way back this way to turn them off. We were hoping we would find another way to get to our rooms quicker without taking fifty thousand years to get there. Finally, we could make out counters and a big fridge when we walked into a room.

"Finally." I said sighing. I found the glasses easily and poured myself some water from the sink. I sat down on a stool by the counter. Sasuke managed to find the lights as he grabbed himself some water too.

"Hey Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Make it yourself." He said as he took a sip of his water.

"Please?" I said quivering my upper lip as if I was going to cry.

"That is the most pathetic thing I have ever seen." He said turning his head away from me. I dipped my finger in to my water and stuck it in his ear.

"Wet willie!" I shrieked. He turned toward me rubbing his ear with a disgusted look on his face. He put his finger in his mouth and stood up coming towards me. Oh shit. I got off my stool, ready to run, but the bastard was faster than me and soon I was struggling. He held my arm with his right hand, as I jerked my head in all directions, trying to avoid his finger, and then **BAM**! He stuck it in my ear. I made a disgusted face.

"EW! I didn't lick my finger Sasuke! I dipped it in my water!" He smirked.

"Sucks for you." He said before sitting down at the counter again, I made my way to the fridge to make my self a PBJ.

"You're a jerk." I said to him as I took out some bread.

"And your a bitch." I grabbed a slice of the bread and threw it at him. It landed on his head and I laughed.

"Hey Sasuke, you have a little somethin' somethin' on your head." I said to him. He took it off, and then stood up again. **DAMN IT**! I stepped away from the fridge as he walked towards me. Soon, we were walking around the counter on opposite sides. While he tried to get to me, I would keep walking around the counter, avoiding him. Next thing I know he's by the fridge and throwing a freaking egg at me! I hit my shirt. And I stood there gaping at him.

"What the fuck?!" I said as I grabbed the nearest thing to me (a wash rag) and threw it at him. The next fight began. We were chucking things at each other. We didn't even notice what it was we were grabbing until they were flung across the room. I was dodging eggs, slices of bread, containers, while he dodged, potatoes, oven mitts, and spoons. I saw a flash of silver zoom by me as I moved my head an inch to avoid getting hit. It hit the wall and stayed there stuck. I looked at it.

"Sasuke! Are you trying to stab my eye out! Why would you throw a butter knife at me?!" I said angrily.

"I wasn't looking at what I was throwing at you!" He shouted at me. I grabbed whatever was next to me (A bag of flour) and threw it across the room at him, it hit his stomach, as he staggered backwards. The bag ripped open when it made contact with him spilling the flour all over. Sasuke was covered in flour, and so was the floor, making him paler then ever. He looked furious! He grabbed a handful of the flour and ran towards me and flung it into the air. It blinded me as I covered my eyes, and unable to see with the flour hovering in the air. & then next thing I know i'm lying on the floor covered in flour. The fucking idiot tackled me! He really freaking tackled me! I was lying on the ground covered in eggs, and flour, and trying to wrestle Sasuke off of me.

I pushed him off and rolled on top of him. This happened, about fifty times, and finally he had me pinned to the floor.

"Aw, is Saku-Chan angry?" He cooed. I pouted, finally giving up. He laughed. Oh my god. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen or heard in my entire life. It was like the angels sang. I had never seen him laugh. Then he suddenly stopped, he looked down at me, still pining me to the ground.

"What's wrong?" I said with curiosity.

"I haven't laughed for about 15 years. I could have sworn I was like unable to laugh anymore." He said with a confused look. I had to admit, this day had made me realize things I had never realized before in my life. Well, besides the obvious anyways, Sasuke could actually be fun for one. It made me realize that I had never bonded with another person like this. He was the first one I had ever met, where I could feel so comfortable in so little time. It felt as if I had known him all my life. This was something I had definitely never felt before. I always thought he was just another pretty face. No guy can have a gorgeous face and a great personality to go along (well, a great personality after you get to know him) because usually if he's hot he has the worst personality, if he has a good personality he is usually the most hideous man alive, and if he's got both good looks and a good personality, he's gay. I hope Sasuke isn't gay. Hey... he did get defensive when I called him a homocake... well anyways, the point is, he was one of a kind, and I was scared with the feeling I had. While he looked down at me, covered in flour and smirking, I couldn't help but smile.

_He was an angel. _

_I was scared..._

_&_

_In love.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Yay. I thought it was kind of cute dont you think? Well anyways...REVIEW!**_

**-Goose-**


	15. Get Your Groove On!

_**Okay, so I have gotten some really good ideas for the next few chapters. I'm still trying to decide when this story will end. Just to let you guys know though, I've got the next story planned out. It's another sasusaku fic. I'll let you know more about it as the chapters continue for this story. On with the story :D **_

_**REVIEW CENTER**_

_**MaybelleDragon-chan: Ha ha, you are so freaking hilarious. It's okay, I guess we all have moments when we're confused for no reason? -clears throat- anyways, Chocolate waffles? Hey that actually sounds really really good right now. Demanding now are we? Lol, but yeah we are on the same page :D**_

_**PRSakura:D Well, we've only gotten a confession from Sakura, hm, I don't know about Sasuke. I can always make this a tragic love story. ha. 20 chocolate bars?! You're a crazy person! lol.**_

_**DudettRin101: New reader?! Of course I'll update soon...every day to be exact.**_

_**Theblackroseofkonoha: Great freaking idea. I'm guaranteeing that, that will be in the later chapters :D So do I, but I had to make the laugh special, so yeah Sasuke is a little...odd.**_

_**sakuno101: I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. I want to meet this friend of yours, lol. It seems to me that you have a crush on him?! Are you going to make your move soon? Or are you like me, where I prefer not to say anything in fear of losing the friendship? Or cause it will make things awkward...? I could seriously picture that whole scene, it was freaking hilarious. That is really weird that my story applies to your life. It's like you have a kick ass hilarious story to tell me about with every chapter, I love to hear them too. Lol, wow, you DREAM about it?! That's insane lol. You're obsessed with it?! I love that. It makes me feel mighty and powerful. :D I love to write it, but it gets me frustrated some times when I start running out of things to write about, but then I get this like electric boost and the light bulb turns on and I get a great idea for a chapter. Before I go to sleep (I share a room) i'm sitting there thinking about what i'm going to write about next, and i'm all mumbling; "Uh, no..that won't be good. Um, yeah that works" & my sister (who's 18) is like "SHUT UP!" & then I get all quiet. I usually fall asleep before I get my next premonition on what I'll write about next. :/**_

_**Livvy22l:D Yeah, that movie was pretty hilarious, especially when Lindsay gets her hair sucked into the blow drier. Ha. I know right? Poor thing. That would be a shocker to Sakura if she walked in while they were like making out or something. 'Awkward' **_

_**Mashi twilight: New reader?! or Reviewer?! Yay. Yeah, I thought it was cute too :P**_

_**ForgiveButNeverForget: Lmao. I agree, poor thing, he has to be hot, but ridiculed for the rest of his life. I don't think people should make all that big a deal of his sexuality, because either he'll come out of the closet, or we can all make fun of Sai and his gayness. Lol i'm just kidding.**_

_**Sadbrowneyes976: Oh, don't worry I will update way soon. I'm really glad that you liked it and laughed! Yay. **_

_**Teenyjewel: I know isn't that cute? Finally, she admitted it. I could always make this a tragic love story. Where Sasuke doesn't say he loves her back?! Oh, don't worry the next few chapters are all about them.**_

_**SASUASKUXOXOXlove: WTF?! A balloon full of syrup?! Someone really had a lot of time to prepare for it, how long do you think it took them to fill it up? I would have been so pissed, I would have murdered them. Seriously. I would have. ha. That's really funny though. I would love to have a food fight at a mansion, at night, with a hot guy...too bad it will never happen unless you have extremely good luck. I'd say Sakura ain't all that unlucky anymore yes?**_

_**NikkiTheHyugaChick: NIKKI! I get all excited when you review. I read your review at about 9 this morning, and my lazy brothers and sister were all still sleeping, and I was like laughing my ass off. Yeah, I can multi-task, i'm really good at it, I just can't ever be on the phone and watch TV at the same time. That's the only thing that will get me like so distracted. I'll be on the phone and watching like spongebob and I'll start saying lines from the show. **_

_**My friend- So anyways I have so much homework to do it's crazy..**_

_**me- Imaginaaaation.**_

_**my friend- what?**_

_**me- I start cracking up **_

_**my friend- i'm hanging up now.**_

_**me- Imaginaaaation.**_

_**Click.**_

_**Lol. Which is the gay tellie-tubby again? The red one? Well, the red one freaks me the fuck out. :D REVIEW AGAIN! LOL. OH by they was that was a VERY good idea, that's the next thing on my chapter...you'll be mentioned of course cause you gave the brilliant idea.**_

_**HopelessRomantic911: Ha, ha, you make me laugh. Did you really? That must have been a horrible experience without the hot guy part. :D Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Sahdowcat: I'm glad you liked it! Yay.**_

_**Sasukestruelove: I'm glad you liked it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I happen to be good friends with Masashi Kishimoto...no i'm just kidding, I wish.**_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO NIKKI! OR NikkiTheHyugaChick! SHE GAVE ME THE GREAT IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Get Your Groove On!**_

Wrestling is fun when you're covered in flour and rolling around on the tile floor. It does hurt somewhat, but it's all worth it. Sasuke and I looked deathly white with our faces covered in flour. I'd try to get him in another one of my famous head locks but he'd always grab my arms and hold them behind my back. I even tried doing one of those scissor locks with my legs but he'd always manage to grab my legs and drag me around the kitchen while I flailed and kicked my legs around trying to kick him.

Finally, Exhausted, we laid on the floor, panting. I looked at the clock that hung over the stove. 4:33 A.M. Crap, and I had to go to work tomorrow. I spun around on my stomach to face Sasuke, while, he crawled towards me on his hands and knees, having a coughing fit.

"I think I'm choking on flour." He said as his coughing eased up. I then had a sudden realization. Like a light bulb flicked on in my underused brain.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"You do realize..."

"What?" He said looking at me.

"We're in the Hyuuga mansion. Look around." He looked around and then at his clothes. He understood. There was flour on every inch of the kitchen. Bowls and other utensils littered the floors. Eggs were smashed everywhere. Peanut Butter was on the walls. It looked like a one year olds mess.

"Shit." He said trying to run his hands through his hair. That of course was impossible because when he had tackled me down, I had been so furious that I stood up and grabbed a bottle of syrup and poured it over his head to get even.

_**A/N: The syrup thing was kind of inspired by SASUASKU XOXOX love :D**_

All that did was earn a gallon of milk being poured down my shirt. We laid unmoving. Finally, we stood up, but then as we **TRIED** to clean up, we concluded that it was impossible to do with just the two of us. Instead we ended up lying side to side on the kitchen counter. We stared at the ceiling.

"Well, that was fun." I said turning my head to the side to look at him. He smirked and turned his head to look back at me.

"Of course, I win at everything though."

"Oh shut up, you lying sack of shit!" I shouted at him.

"So, you're saying you won?" He said bewildered.

"Duh! I can beat you at anything and everything." I told him.

"You're kidding right? Is that a challenge?" He asked me with his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"I don't know, is it?" I asked him.

"I guess it is." He told me as he turned to his left side to look at me. I did the same, but instead of turning to my left, I turned to my right. We lied there facing each other. My egg covered hair hung in clumps around my face. He pushed a strand of hair out of my face and inspected me. My eyes fluttered, as I began to doze off and fall asleep. I realized I was falling asleep and jerked my head up.

Sasuke was asleep, the most shocking part...well, I looked down to see Sasuke's hand wrapped around mine. He was holding my hand. Oh, man. Is there a slight chance that he's interested in me? Has he chosen to overlook the huge forehead? After those thoughts dwelled in my head for a few minutes, I fell asleep looking at our intertwined hands.

* * *

Oh boy, were the Hyuuga's up for a shock when they woke up the next morning to see us asleep on the kitchen counter, plastered in cooking ingredients. I woke up to see Neji and Hinata with their jaws hanging down to the floor. Not literally. You know what I mean. I sat up, and looked down at Sasuke, who was oblivious to it all. My hand was still in his.

"Sasuke..." I said nudging him. I wasn't going to take the heat alone.

"Sasuke..." He wouldn't wake up. God Damn, he's a heavy sleeper.

"Sasuke!" I shouted into his ear. His eyes snapped open.

"What?!" He yelled back.

"Don't talk to me like that!" I yelled at him, yanking my hand out of his and pushing him off the counter. I heard a thud and then a groan. He stood up rubbing his head. Just as he was going to attack me, he looked over to the two people still standing in shock. The silence reached for another minute. Sasuke and I glanced at each other and then at the same time, we pointed fingers at each other.

"He did it!"

"She did it!" We both shouted at the same time. They looked at each of us still not saying a word.

"No, you did it, stupid!" I yelled at Sasuke.

"No way, you're the one who threw the bread at me!" He shouted back.

"You called me a bitch though!"

"Who knew you'd get so hurt about it?! He yelled.

"It was your fault homocake!"

"Don't start again!"

"Or what? You'll hit me with your purse?!"

"That's it!" He finally said.

"**AHHHHHH**!" I screamed a battle cry.

"**UGHHHHH**!" He screamed back at me. And then we ran to each other knocking each other down. We rolled on the floor, trying to cause some kind of harm to one another. We were pulled apart by Hinata and Neji, as we flailed around.

"You guys are so lucky, our parents decided to go on a business trip." Neji said shaking his head.

"It looks like you'll have to meet them some other time, Sakura-Chan." Hinata told me.

It was strange because as we stood there trying to get back at each other...we smiled at each other as if saying:

_'I just want to be close to you.'_

* * *

After the maids cleaned up our mess and we cleaned up, I got ready for work. I brushed my wet hair after I had tooken a shower and asked Hinata if I could borrow some of her clothes for work. She lent me black capri and a white, long sleeved, button up shirt and some white flip flops. I put my hair into a messy bun.

Hinata and I hurried to our cars that sat parked in the long driveway. I got in my car just as Sasuke came out of the mansion.

"Do you know how long it took me to wash out the syrup from my hair?!" He yelled from across the driveway.

"Don't know, and don't care!" I shouted back and closed my door. I started the engine and looked back to see Sasuke flipping me off. I stuck my tongue out at him and drove away, satisfied.

* * *

A few hours after starting my shift, the lack of sleep hit me. I was just about falling asleep when Neji and Sasuke walked in. They sat at a table. I walked over to their table, hands on my hips.

"Hey Neji, what would you like?" I said ignoring Sasuke's presence. His eyes scanned me.

"Just coffee and a muffin." Neji said still looking at the menu. I began walking away.

"The usual." I heard Sasuke say as I walked away. I don't know if Neji knew I could hear him, but something he said caught my interest.

"Sasuke, are you willing to inspect yourself? Will you finally just give up your life made up of lies? You need to understand that you need a change. Some change that will probably change your whole meaning of life and your will to go on...and you know what it is." He finished.

"Stop blackmailing me." I heard Sasuke say before they began talking in whispers.

Just as I wondered what they were talking about, Naruto came bouncing in.

"Sakura-Chaaan!" He sang. I put my head in my hands and sighed. I smiled big and looked up, as he sat at the counter.

"How're you doing?" I asked him.

"Oh, I'm great! How about you Saku-Chan?" I winced at the nickname Sasuke had called me just the night before.

"I'm great." I said beaming at him.

"What's going on with teme? He keeps sending you glares. Oh my god, don't tell me! Did he confess his undying love to you?!" He squealed, clapping his hands together. My cheeks burned.

"W-what are you talking about?!"

"Is that a no? Damn it." I looked at him.

"We got into a little bit of a fight."

"About what?" He curiously asked.

"He claims that he can beat me at anything, I'm trying to find something to challenge him at." I said, thinking. After a few moments of silence, I almost got a heart attack with Naruto's sudden high pitched blabber.

"I got it!" He said nodding.

"What?" I said suddenly interested.

"Make it a two task competition! You choose one challenge and he chooses the other one!" Huh, this idea is pretty good.

"And I've already got a challenge you could propose..." He said, bouncing in his seat.

"Well, what is it?!" I said getting impatient.

"Three words..." He said holding up three fingers.

"D-D-R"

"That's three letters not words..." I said matter-of-factly.

"Sakura-Chan! Hello?! Dance Dance Revolution!" I gasped. Fuck yeah!

"Hell yes! I'm the best at DDR!" Naruto and I squealed like reunited girls.

"Go tell him!" I snapped at Naruto as I pushed him off his seat. He rushed over to the two sitting at the table as I got their coffees ready. Naruto was making dramatic hand motions and jumps. What the fuck is he doing? I could see Sasuke's smirk disappearing with every word Naruto said. He doesn't like the DDR idea at all. Too bad, so sad. As Naruto finished I brought the two boys their coffee. Naruto looked at me.

"Sit Sakura-Chan, I've added something to the competition." I smiled prettily and sat down. Neji looked bored with our childish fighting.

"Hurry dobe, I have to get back to work."

"Okay, So you each choose a challenge. Sakura's already chosen a DDR competition. Once that challenge is done, Sasuke must propose his challenge. Whoever wins both will be able to tell the opponent one thing he or she wants them to do, no matter how outrageous. If it comes to a sudden death, where you each win one challenge, we'll settle it with a simple challenge, like, rock paper scissors, tic-tac-toe, or another simple race. Okay?" Naruto said gasping for air. We both nodded.

"Set the time Sakura-Chan." I nodded.

"Tonight, The Arcade, at 8 P.M" I said crossing my arms over my chest. Sasuke and I both dramatically stood up. I looked Sasuke up and down, giving him a dirty look. He smirked.

"You're on."

* * *

**(Naruto's POV)**

**(Video Camera) **

"Hello! My name is Naruto and I'm here to host this legendary event taking place at The Arcade. In about five minutes, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno will go head to head in a heart retching competition." Naruto spoke into the video camera, which Shikamaru held. He yawned. Naruto wore a hideous, orange suit, with a tie. He attempted to slick his hair back with gel, which just looked ridiculous.

"Here we are standing in front of the machine that will break someone's heart in a loss." He said pointing to the DDR machine which lit up in many different flashing colors. The camera zoomed around the audience, who were all screaming for the contestants. You can hear Ino's loud and droning voice yelling for Sasuke. Naruto looked at his watch and then looked up at the door.

"And here comes our first contestant, Sasuke Uchiha!" He screamed at the camera. Sasuke looked around with a bored expression. He wore simple jeans, tennis shoes, and a short sleeved black shirt. He leaned against the DDR machine.

"And here comes our second contestant, Sakura Haruno!"

* * *

**(Sakura's POV) **

When I heard my name, I made the most dramatic entrance ever. I'm glad I installed the strobe lights and fog machines, because as I stepped into The Arcade, the fog engulfed me and the lights danced across the walls. As the fog cleared, everybody cheered. Naruto was going absolutely crazy. He came over to me. Ha, just listen to what i'm wearing.

"Sakura, can you please explain to us your fantastic outfit?" I chuckled.

"Why yes. These short, spandex, purple shorts are elastic and made for easy movement and flexibility. This yellow spaghetti strap is very light fabric, for freshness. My orange headband is to soak any perspiration, and my long white knee socks are just for show." I said smirking.

"Just look at the black paint under her eyes to show her fierceness." Naruto said to the camera. I smiled widely and took a gulp of water from my green water bottle. I walked over to the DDR machine.

"Ready to lose?" I asked Sasuke as I stretched. He rolled his eyes at me.

"And you called me homo." He said as he took his position onto the DDR machine. I did the same. Naruto walked over to us and held up two quarters.

"Any words before we begin?" He asked us as the camera zoomed into Sasuke.

"I'm going to make her suffer. She's going to be demolished in this challenge." He said smirking. The camera switched to me.

"One word: Homo." And with that Naruto put the quarters in, set the difficulty level to intermediate and chose some song called 'Butterfly.' Okay, Naruto's homo. I cracked my knuckles as the arrows on the screen rode down. Then, it began. Left, left, right, back, front, front, right, left, right. Jump Sakura! I was making such a big scene, practically stomping down on the machine. I glanced at Sasuke as he gracefully stepped on the arrows with no flaw. Oh hell no, he can't win at my challenge. We were now on our last and final song. Think fast Sakura. I grabbed my green water bottle and threw it at his head.

"Cheater!" Sasuke yelled at me.

"What are you talking about?!" I said faking innocence.

"Then, explain why your stupid water bottle is here, at my feet!" I gasped.

"Sasuke! How could you steal my water bottle?!" I said putting my hand to my chest.

"Ugh!" He lunged at me just as I lunged at him. We smacked hard onto the machine. We missed practically the whole ending of the song. Two big men pulled us apart.

"Who the fuck is this?!" I yelled to Naruto.

"Oh, I hired them. I had a feeling something like this was going to happen. This is Rob, and that's Chuck." They set us down.

"And now to announce the winner!"

We waited with anticipation as the letter grades appeared on the screen.

"Sasuke Uchiha wins!"

"WHAT?!" I shouted. The screen showed Sasuke with a B and... What's this?! I got a D?! A fucking D?! I slid to the floor, panting. The crowd roared for Sasuke. He walked over to me.

"How does it feel to be beat at your own challenge?" He said smirking. I flipped him off. He then extended his arm out to help me up. I took it. The crowd got thinner and thinner while Naruto shouted into the camera about that days competition. I'm exhausted. Sasuke and I walked out of The Arcade, sweaty and panting. Sasuke walked ahead of me. I've come to realize some more things. My feelings for him get stronger every day. I've made this guy my best friend.

I ran up to him and jumped on his back, he stumbled slightly, looking over his shoulder at me, and then regained his composure. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my thighs to keep me up.

"Thanks for the piggy back ride to my car." I whispered in his ear as I put my chin on his shoulder.

"You smell and your sweaty." He told me.

"Same to you pretty boy." I said back.

"By the way..." He said as he set me down.

"I like what you're wearing." He smirked. I smiled at the back of his head as he walked away.

_I was head over heels in love.

* * *

_

_**How'd you guys like that one! My freaking awesome reviewer Nikki gave me the idea for the whole Dance Dance Revolution thing to be in my story :D It worked great! Lol. Okay well REVIEW!!!**_

_**-Goose-**_


	16. Are You Trying To Kill Me!

_**Okay, so I had so much trouble writing this chapter. If it's not up to your expectations, I'm apologizing now... but I can say that this chapter was inspired by Lozzieh. I won't keep you waiting, and sorry for updating so late. **_

_**REVIEW CENTER**_

_**MaybelleDragon-chan: Yeah, I put Sakura's outfit all awesome, that's how I decided I'm going to go and play DDR, looking exactly like that. Knee socks and all. :D I like making them like that, ain't it cute? I think it is, I mean honestly though would Sasuke ever actually say something like that? I don't think so, but in my story he does :D Lol, snorting?! That makes me laugh, I don't snort when I laugh lol. **_

_**Sadbrowneyes976: I'm sad to say this chapter didn't make so happy, but at least it's something... I think I was getting distracted.**_

_**NikkiTheHyugaChick: NIKKI! Lol, Well, it's not like I wasn't going to mention you and take all the credit for it. That would be pretty evil no? I've never smelt fried cookie...does it smell gross? Emoticons, are kind of weird but I have a thing for doing these two:D and :/ I don't know why. That must of killed you inside. To use an emoticon, I feel so special lol. Lmao, I can't do that either, watch TV and listen to music at the same time, I think that's the only thing that I can't do. Let's see...uh, no I'd say that's the only thing remotely close to being a super power, Well, that's a super power...making people feel better about themselves because you screw up so much. Lol. That's a good thing for them, not so much for you. Actually, Spongebob is probably the only show on Nick I can stand! & I only like some icarly episodes, I like Spencer the best..anyways, I like Avatar too, but that's about it. Yeah, well the red tellitubby is the creepiest one, he's like a munchkin, animal thing...that's gay...and seriously, it is a bad influence on children. I do not play an instrument, actually, I am though getting a drum set soon, to learn how to. I like random questions so it's okay. Do you play an instrument? What's your favorite color? & movie? Random questions, are FUN. HA! Overweight cat! Sadly, I can't experience that oh so fun time with your cat, because I don't have a cat, I have a smelly Chihuahua. Hm, I'd think you were getting murdered. Lol, and I'm not a big fan of history. I do however, like English, and all that Language Arts jazz. Okay! Well next review, lol. REVIEW!! YES! P.S I will drown Hannah Montana in her own tears. I hate her!**_

_**PRSakura: Lol, I liked the hosting thing too, I'm glad you liked it!**_

_**sakuno101: I'm glad you liked it! & okay, I was just checking about the whole you not liking matt thing. Oh my god, that made me laugh so hard. Your adventure about jumping off the cliff. That's so funny though. Even though it must have sucked at the moment, isn't it funny now to look back at it? I would have done the same thing though if I was him, and I would have reacted the exact same way you did if I was you. Lol. Evil pervert but your all checking him out still?! Lol, that's funny! I like your quotes of the day, they inspire me :D**_

_**ForgiveButNeverForget: Ha! I agree, they do make a good couple. In my story at least, cus in the actual show and manga, it's like there's so much going on that there is no time for a relationship. I agree! I'd be like 'OMG finally, he admitted it!' **_

_**kireinayukki: I'm glad you liked it! I'd say, it does get fluffier :D**_

_**Lozzieh: Ha ha! That's so freaking weird! but way funny! That's kind of odd huh? My story is magical! Just kidding :P**_

_**HopelessRomantic911: That's so weird! You're the second person to tell me that they were listening to a song that went well with the chapter. I find that really strange? My story is like magic! Lol, it was funny though cause that happened to me too, when I was writing the actual chapter when Sasuke and Sakura were having one of their various bitch fits, Hand of Blood by Bullet For My Valentine came on, which goes really good with it. It was great. I printed out my story today, and I wasted all my friends ink :/**_

_**Teenyjewel:D It does get interesting I just don't think this chapter came out all that well. **_

_**-kyuubiqueen- Lol, how sad! It's okay, you're in this one! I know right?! It's crazy that Sasuke laughed! I think that the world is about to end. Let me know if you get the job so I can congratulate you:D Well, you are in the reviews so yay! That would be hilarious to actually see them be in a dancing contest. I wonder who would win if it actually happened? It'd be pretty intense if we can make my fan fic into an actual anime of Naruto. I'm sorry to say, but no the contest will not be about hotness, lol cause we all know that Sasuke would dominate between those two. A guy running faster then his shadow?! Is that possible?! I love ice cream! I love vanilla! Lol, vanilla is my favorite...great, now I want some. Well, i'm here now, but it's okay, you don't have to shut up, keep rambling :D I've Pm-ed you Kyuu-chan :D**_

_**SASUASKU XOXOX love: You're evil! Lol, just kidding. I know I'm awesome at DDR too, that's why that chapter was like my personal favorite, I would have probably done something more extreme too. I would of knocked him out. And if I lost, I wouldn't have taken it so lightly. I would have gone insane, like I would have kicked the machine until I broke it and I'd just keep saying that it was wrong lol. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. B(

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Are you trying to kill me?!**_

I'm furious! I'm lying here in bed contemplating today's events. I just can't believe I lost at my own challenge. I just know that Sasuke is just boasting his little teeny heart away at his accomplishment. I wonder what he's saying about me right now. Well, what makes me thing that he's even thinking about me? Whatever. Today was not a good day. I should only expect worse, especially tomorrow. What kind of crazy challenge is he thinking of right now? Probably some homo thing. Or something life threatening, so he could finally get rid of me. What is that hot bastard thinking of? These are the possible scenarios going through my head as I stare up at the ceiling, in the dark.

Jumping out of a plane - Sasuke makes sure my parachute isn't working.

A drag race - Sasuke sabotages my car. He cackles as he watches me crash.

A surfing contest - I don't know how to surf or swim, that says it all.

An eating contest - Sasuke poisons my food. He laughs at my cold, limp, dead body.

I laid there, thinking of more horrible outcomes that tomorrow could bring. I guess no matter what it is, as long as i'm with him...there is no horrible outcome. Even if, I die by his side.

* * *

I woke up the most horrible noise ever! It sounded like when Nilah gets her tail stepped on. How she screeches, and has a spasm. Except, the screeching was Naruto. It wasn't even 5 in the morning yet. What the hell? At what time does this guy wake up? I stood up groggy, and with a killer headache.

"Sakura-**CHAAAAN**!" He bellowed. Just as I unlocked the door he burst through, practically crushing me between the wall and the door. I grabbed Naruto by the collar and turned him around.

"What...is...wrong...with you?!" I shouted at him.

"Teme chose his challenge!" He screeched.

"And you couldn't wait?!"

"Well, I thought you'd want to know?"

"Okay, whatever, what is it?"

"Okay, I will quote his exact words, just picture me looking like a homo and with a deeper voice." He cleared his throat.

"Sakura-Chan will have to hike up to the top of the Imaruhi mountains with me. She can't complain, we can't stop for any reason at all, and she has to carry her own weight."

I stood there, looking at Naruto, dumbfounded. That was definitely not in my list of possible scenarios. I just never thought that Sasuke hated me that much. I mean, push me off a mountain? That's pretty harsh, even for Sasuke.

"He wants me to...climb the mountain that i'm terrified of? The mountain that I got stranded on?!" I grabbed Naruto from his shirt.

"Naruto, tell me the truth! Is he planning my death?!" Naruto looked at me, scared.

"On the contrary..." He mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, nothing." He said whistling. I sighed and dropped him to the floor. Ugh, this homo is going to make me shoot myself.

"When?" I asked looking at Naruto who was playing with Nilah's tail.

"After your shift, he said he'd meet you here." I was astounded. I just know he must be planning something and of course it had to do with Physical Endurance. He just wants to show off. I'm gonna be all gross and sweaty. And what the fuck is he talking about? I never complain...Okay that's a complete lie, but whatever.

"Naruto, get out." I said irritated. He looked up at me from the floor and then nodded. He didn't argue with me either. I guess he noticed my bad mood. He got up and began walking out the door.

"Good luck Sakura-Chan" He told me as he walked out. I gave him a sad smile and then got ready for possibly the worst day of my life.

* * *

The day dragged on painfully slow. I was getting cravings to do the most random things, every time I began getting bored out of my mind. Like, when I saw this little chunky kid eating his cake, I wanted to go over to him, push him off his chair, and just eat it myself. I'm telling you I was getting the craving to do the meanest and weirdest things ever. What did make my day though, was when Karin walked in. Yes, apparently that bitch is still alive. Sadly. I was hoping that maybe she had gotten run over by the semi that nearly crushed me a few weeks ago. No, she was there and she kept avoiding me. I'm pretty sure she's scared of me...and i'm glad. My little theory was correct. He foundation crap didn't cover shit! You could see the two black eyes as clear as the day I punched her. I stifled my laughter, but i'm sure she noticed. I can really care less. Just as i'm fantasizing on slamming the door on her head, the bell above the door rang and in comes...guess who? Ding, ding, ding!

Neji and Sasuke!

Neji starts walking towards their usual table but when Sasuke spotted me behind the counter, he pulled Neji over to the counter instead. The whole time Sasuke's got this smirk, and honestly, it made me want to rip it off his face. But then I decided not to because he looks so much hotter with the smirk. Have you ever tried to picture Sasuke with a brown turtle neck sweater, and black baggy pants? I think it should be what every guy wears. No never mind, only Sasuke can look that good.

"Do you like my challenge? I assume Naruto told you about it already." He said. I got their coffee ready. I already know practically everything about Sasuke, including the order he gets every single day. I gave him a glare that said:

'Go shove the challenge up your ass.'

I ignored him and continued to wipe the counters. Neji looked at me and shrugged.

"I feel sorry for you." He said as he looked through his phone. I handed then their coffee, and sat down at the stool behind the counter and crossed my legs. Neji downed the whole mug of coffee.

"Well, Sasuke, I'll meet you back at work, i'm meeting a client soon." Neji said as he began to walk away.

"See you later Sakura."

"Bye Neji."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh by the way...you're in denial man." He said to Sasuke. What are they talking about? He walked out the door, and Sasuke and I were left in a never ending silence. Sasuke inspected me, it seemed like he was looking into my soul. It made a shiver run down my spine.

"Why would you choose a challenge like that?" I demanded.

"I like to hike and i'm good at it, I get the advantage." He told me.

"Oh yeah, and this time, I don't want Naruto hosting it. He looked so stupid." Sasuke said running his hand through his hair. God, he looked so hot when he did that. I'm trying to suppress those thoughts while I talk to him. I don't want to end up drooling. I wonder what he thinks of me. Does he think of me as just some entertainment...? To keep him entertained, because he has nothing better to do? I don't know but I hope I mean more to him...then just a girl who's willing to do just about anything for him.

* * *

**(Sasuke's POV)**

**Flashback**

I really don't know why I chose that challenge. I'm not even all that great at hiking. It just seemed to pop into my mind when I was having a talk with Pablo Sanchez at my office. He had flown in from Spain to talk to me more in depth of his plans to expand our company. While he talked I kind of zoned out and the word that came to mind was 'Hike' I was like what the fuck? It was like I seriously thought I had another conscious speaking to me. But then as I looked at Pablo I saw him looking behind me with a glint of amusement in his eyes. I looked over my shoulder to see Naruto whispering in my ear.

"Hike...hike Sasuke." I punched him in the head. If this dumbass didn't get out of here in about 2 seconds I was going literally choke him to death. Pablo just sat there quietly waiting for me to resume the conversation we were having. What I was wondering was how the fuck did Naruto get in here without us even noticing?!

What has he been doing now? Practicing to be a spy? Or a thief?

"What are you doing dobe?" I said as calmly as possible.

"I'm James...James Bond." I shot him another glare. He was making a fool of himself around Pablo. I was about to explode.

"You watch too many movies."

"And you don't watch enough." He said happily. He sat on the floor. The room got extremely quiet, and then Naruto started laughing like a dumbass and then he starts coughing like a mad man.

"Ha, I choked on my spit," Is what he says and then the awkward moment continues.

"I see your busy Mr. Uchiha, I'll come speak to you tomorrow." Pablo said as he walked out of the door. I was furious. I was beyond furious. I was raged. Wait, what's worse furious or raged? I don't know but the whole time Naruto is still sitting there. He then stands up and begins to stiffly walk around the room with his arms raised in front of him. He starts groaning.

"What...are you doing?!" I yelled at him as I flung my chair at him. This was giving me de ja vu. He turned his head to me very slowly.

"Teme, you can't kill a zombie with a chair."

"What are you talking about?" I said putting my hand to my head, I was getting a migraine.

"Hello?! Everyone knows that all Resident Evil zombies have to get their collar bone broken to die." My eyes opened wide.

"Thanks." I told him as I stood up.

"For what dobe?"

"For the idea." And then he just screamed like a girl and ran out of my office.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

That was just about my whole day. And now as I sat here in front of Sakura, I began to wonder what my life really consisted of. Neji's words were carved into my brain and every time I looked at her I couldn't help but remember our conversation.

**Flashback**

I sat on Neji's bed at the Hyuuga mansion, just before we went to sleep. Neji stood looking out the window.

"Dude, stop denying it."

"What?"

"I blackmailed you here, knowing full well that you have a thing for Sakura." I nearly choked on my own spit.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled at him.

"Man, even if you haven't realized it yet, I can tell you've changed." I stared at him. How can he claim I have a 'thing' for Sakura, especially when I don't! He turned to look at me.

"Will you just admit it already?" He looked at me with fierceness in his eyes. God, why was this guy getting so worked up about it?

"Just get a girlfriend already dude!" He said sighing.

"How the hell do you even know that she likes me back?!" I yelled, when I realized how my words came out I immediately regretted them. A smile spread across his lips.

"Bingo! I told you."

"That's not what I meant!" And then I proceeded to almost push him out the window.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Now that I looked at Sakura, I couldn't deny the fact that she was gorgeous. She was absolutely beautiful. Yes, so she might have a bit of a large forehead but you know what? It's what makes her unique. Oh god. I've never even complimented anyone. EVER. I think I might be going delusional. What's going on with me? When I looked at her wipe counters, take orders, and glance at me every few seconds...I just could not take my eyes off of her. She made me feel different. Not like all lovey dovey shit but...we got along great. Okay, no it may not look like it, but with all our fights, we got closer. It made me feel different because I had NEVER opened up to anyone, I had NEVER even laughed in front of anyone. It scared me, I must admit. I had showed her my true self. I was scared of my vulnerability. She had seen the real me. What if she decided to turn on me...like Itachi? I was happy just to be around her. I would never fully admit that, but it was true. I was happy having our small fights. I was happy to be able to sit here talking to her and feel like I can do it forever. What's coming over me? I don't know how to explain it, but it feels like I can finally drop the act. Just like Neji said, maybe I can finally stop pretending. To finally stop living a life of lies. Am I able to be loved? Can someone like me actually be happy?

_Am I falling in love?

* * *

_

_**I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't too great. I had a lot on my mind today. Tomorrow's chapter is the second challenge. I hope you guys weren't too disgusted with this chapter :/ It was kind of short too. Damn, it sucked. Sorry.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**-Goose-**_


	17. Give Me Back My Purse!

_**Okay well I don't really know how this chapter is going to turn out. I don't usually write it on paper first unless I'm really bored. I type it just as I get my ideas. It doesn't take me too long to write a chapter, so right now as I type this there is no chapter 17 but in a few minutes there will be, and we'll see how it turns out! **_

_**REVIEW CENTER**_

_**Lozzieh: I sent you a PM, I don't know if you got it, and I don't want to discuss it here because I don't want to ruin it for any one but, did you get it? If not just email me, Id be glad to just talk with you I love constructive criticism and I always reply with really long replies lol so yeah write to me. I can't reply much to your review but Itachi's threat does come back...I won't say anymore. :D**_

_**PR Sakura: It's about time that he realizes it right? And I'll be completely honest with you...there is not going to be a naruhina in this story. This is strictly SasuSaku. I'm sorry :'(**_

_**kireinayukki: You're so freaking nice. You're the only one who's actually letting me feel like i'm in power, I've always felt like I owe it to the readers to keep going. I hate making people wait as you can tell and I always feel like I have to do it a certain length in a certain amount of time to please you guys or you'll all hate me :'( lol. But thanks it really means a lot. :D Well, here's the chapter. **_

_**MaybelleDragon-chan: Yeah he's falling in love how cute. Is OOC a problem? I'm sorry :/ I added it to my summary now though, that it's OOC. Lmao, I'd say we all must join the UEC at some point eh? That's funny though, did you just make that up? **_

_**Teenyjewel: Okay, well i'm glad it didn't COMPLETELY suck. Yeah, I think you guys needed the informative chapter to catch up on what was happening outside of Sakura's perspective. I hope it helped in some way. Well here's the next chapter!**_

_**Sadbrowneyes976: Yay! I'm glad you don't think it sucked. Because I honestly think it sucked major ass. Lol. & see I would follow your freaking amazing advice on drinking lots of soda and eating lots of candy but there's a problem. I may sound like a freak but I don't like any type of soda...no coke, sprite, dr. pepper, none of that. & I don't like candy all that much. Actually I haven't eaten candy in about a year. :/ I wonder how my body would react to it if I just suddenly stuffed myself with both? **_

_**amyXD: Lmao, I'm happy that I keep you entertained! That's how you and all the other reviewers make me feel, I love reviews. I would too, I mean if I just heard someone hysterically laughing I'd think they were having problems :D Yeah! My friend started saying homocake. I have no idea where she got it from but it inspired me to use it in my story lol. :D**_

_**-kyuubiqueen- Lmao, you snort? That makes me laugh already. I get amused easily. Yeah they do have the hots for each other. Okie dokie :D What kind of questions did they ask you in your interview? I've always been kind of nervous to go to interviews.**_

_**Coral8888:D I'm glad you liked it, and you even reviewed my other story! I don't know if I'll continue with that one, there doesn't seem to be many people that like it. :/**_

_**EdibleCrayoons: Yes, I was wondering where you were! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THAT IS PROBABLY THE LONGEST REVIEW I HAVE EVER GOTTEN MY FRIEND. Yes, Sakura enjoys answering her own questions, cause since she aint saying them out loud her own subconscious decides to answer them for her lol. It's pathetic really. Your the first to comment on the part where she looked like she was trying really hard to take a crap part, lol. I could have sworn other people would have said something about it but it seems like your the only one who even noticed that was in the chapter lol. Haha, I made Sasuke show his feminine side, which still makes him even more attractive! Yeah, so i'm sure you've noticed that Sakura is not very bright in my story like at all. She makes a broom look smarter than her. Why did I choose to compare her to a broom? I don't know, I'm not very bright either. Lmao, poor Pablo that's just about the greatest conversation with a Spanish guy I have ever heard. I loved the -small creepy giggle- I never thought of bringing lee in...he'll probably be in one of my later chapters. Honestly...I don't know how much longer my story will go for. It's about to be over that's for sure but I'll be starting another story soon. I'll be writing the summary for it at the end of this chapter. :D I missed you lol. & it's okay i'm a nerd too :D**_

_**ForgiveButNeverForget: That is kind of pathetic if you think about it. I mean Sasuke didn't even realize it himself. Poor thing. It's sad. I guess he can't figure everything out huh? Well, at least you thought it was amusing. I'd say they can fit in his head, if they all squeeze in there pretty tightly.**_

_**Sakura0chan: OH MY GOD, YOU SKIPPED YOUR DAD'S BIRTHDAY DINNER WITH PRETZELS?! YOU'RE A MAD WOMAN! Lol, I feel horrible and happy at the same time :/, I made you miss your dad's freaking birthday dinner! & I'm happy cause you did it to read my story! I can't believe you liked it that much. I don't even think that my story is all that special :/ That is probably the most embarrassing thing I have ever heard. Well, I can see why you hate heels. I would too, and Sakura does too...lol thanks for reviewing! You're review made me feel better about myself :P**_

_**HopelessRomantic911: I know right? That shouldn't turn out all that great for them. But it will however entertain us, so it's all good :D Ha! Everyone's cats make me laugh. I've had other people review me about their cats. :D I would send help, but I already need help with my dog. A Chihuahua she's throwing around a rubber band and playing by herself, it's kind of depressing :/**_

_**NikkiTheHyugaChick: Lmao, oh man, I was about to post this chapter up and decided to see if I had any more reviews, I got about 5 more, I was wondering where you were lol. Well anyways yeah I guess its like an informative chapter? Ha! That was the greatest impersonation of my life. Lol I would love to read a story like that just to make fun of it all day. Which would be kind of mean but you know what? I'm a mean person lol. :D Yeah that is true I guess. I guess that's another super power. I have to balance this story out with my homework and chores. Considering the homework I got today which is to make a Mandala in Psychology (do you know what that is?) Some gay vocab and questions in Chemistry, a retarded project for World History, a stupid dialectical journal (do you know what that is? lol) for the story Antigone, a layout for my yearbook class, I have to make a children's book in my Italian class, and about 2 pages of Geometry homework. This story and then my chores and all that jazz, it's pretty stressful but I actually like to write this story. It's probably the high light of my day. Anyways, Spencer is hilarious and his socks are even cooler, I like that one episode where he gets the thing that makes the toilet water blue. I don't know why I thought that was hilarious. I don't like crowded places at all. The mall sucks, but I know what you mean. Holy shit! 10 years playing piano?! Geez, I wish I could play an instrument. :/ Well, I go to church and the hymns are pretty cool still. Well, that is one of the main parts of church. At least I think so. My favorite movies I'd say are: A Night at The Roxbury, The Breakfast Club, Just Friends, and I think that's it. & I'm pretty sure that you've noticed how I make whats-her-face in my story wear a lot of green, so yeah that's my favorite color. I actually like Wal-mart. I love going grocery shopping for some reason I find it fascinating. 'Hawksong'? I'll make sure to look for it. I don't think I have just one favorite book I like 'If I Have a Wicked Stepmother Where's My Prince' which is wear my nickname Goose originated from, and 'Devilish' and 'Amazing Grace' and 'Guitar Highway Rose' yeah I could go on forever...most of those are under the Young Adult section too. It's okay like I said I love your reviews, and man, this was a long response. I'll read your story when I rest my hands a bit, they're about to fall off. :/ But I definitely will!**_

_**Nakamura-Miharu: Holy crap! 4 days! That's intense. Don't worry I've been there before, my dog craps all over the house, its disgusting. Dude, I wanna see them!! You can't scan them or something?!**_

_**sakuno101: Well thanks! Seriously my hands are about to fall off from typing so much, especially cause all of these reviews, but anyways what do you mean your life is not interesting?! It sounds pretty damn interesting to me! I mean, your friend Matt makes your life a whole heck of a lot interesting. Even if his random actions practically kill you or him, still their funny to other people lol. I'd have to say that's my favorite quote of the day so far :D**_

_**Sasukestruelove:D Thanks that makes me feel a lot better seriously. I have fun writing Naruto's parts its like I just get inspired :P**_

_**AdaraRose:D Hahaha that's funny! You're friend having a random desire to burn the bed must have been pretty damn funny. Yeah, that whole burning shoes thing came really randomly too. I don't even know how I came up with it, much like all my other ideas. :/**_

_**Jay95: Lol! yeah one of my reviewers gave me the idea for the DDR thing, I decided to make it a challenge! Well you'll just have to wait and see! I don't think you'll be disappointed. It's okay, I love when people ramble! It makes reading reviews so much funner! Practically every day? I have been updating EVERY SINGLE DAY! & I plan too unless something horrible happens to me...oh god, I'll probably jinx it :O **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does :/

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Give me back my purse!**_

My shift was over and I glumly walked out of the cafe. I was in for hell today and I knew it. It was only five in the afternoon and I lazily dragged my feet to the parking lot. I unlocked the door in between dramatic sighs. As I sat in the drivers seat, I looked through my phone. While, I took orders, I had felt my phone vibrating numerous times. Oh god, how the hell did THEY get my number?

_**Texts**_

_'Hope your redy' - Sasuke_

_'Hey Sak?' - Sasuke_

_'Teme's havin a bitch fit' - Naruto _

_'Hurry' - Sasuke_

_'Teme says 2 hurry' - Naruto_

_'Ima push u off the mountn' - Sasuke_

_'Teme's getn delusional' - Naruto._

_**13 Missed Calls**_

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke_

_Naruto_

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke_

_Naruto_

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke_

_Naruto_

_Sasuke_

_**1 New Voicemail**_

_**from: Naruto**_

_'Sakura-CHANN! Help! Teme's threatening to kill me. He's waiting outside your apartment. Be ready. Oh, and I gave Sasuke your number. I got it from your phone. Yeah, sorry. I took it and I put in our numbers. In case you were wondering. Well bye! Hurry home!'_

_**1 Picture Message**_

The picture showed Sasuke giving Naruto's phone a glare and flipping the camera off. Oh, what a nice picture. This is going on my wallpaper.

I buried the phone in my pocked and drove home in silence. When I got home and actually stepped into the apartment building, Ihiru gave me a scared expression. Then, suddenly I was scared to step into the elevator. I carefully walked into the elevator, not knowing what to expect. When I got to my floor I saw Sasuke sitting there at the foot of my door, with his shoulders slumped over. He was sleeping. Geez, was this guy that eager to go? I decided to try and piss him off. Maybe, he'll get so infuriated with me that he'll call it off & well you know how I am, I'm a bitch. I tiptoed to where he sat and set my bags down next to him. I kneeled down in front of him and put my face just a couple of inches away from his. Damn, his lips are so...NEVERMIND. When I stayed in that position for a while...I screamed. **LOUD**.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

His eyes snapped open.

"What the fuck is going on?!" He yelled as he attempted to stand up. His forehead collided with mine. I fell backwards hitting my head on the wall while, he managed to do the same thing. We laid there rubbing our sore foreheads. So why did I do this in the first place? To inflict damage to myself? I don't know. He immediately stood up and pointed a finger at me.

"Where have you been?!" He shouted at me. I looked at him, I mean was this guy retarded?

"Uh, hello? I work? It's not my fault my boss set the hours. God your infuriating." I said standing up. I dusted off my clothes, and grabbed my things from the floor. I unlocked my door. Sasuke was getting really impatient I could hear him sighing and tapping his foot on the ground. I was about to turn around and sock him in the face if he didn't stop. He rushed into my apartment, not even letting me walk in first.

"Yeah, by all means come in." I said sarcastically.

"Will you just hurry?!"

I looked at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, giving him a dirty look.

"I'd like to get there before it gets dark." He said matter-of-factly. I sighed and proceeded to pack my things. Ugh, this is going to be the worst night...**EVER**.

* * *

After packing my things, we headed out. We drove all the way to the edge of the mountains. We parked and finally after all this time hearing Sasuke bitch about this whole thing, he looked satisfied. I rolled my eyes at him as we made our way up the mountain.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked him. He gave me a fierce look.

"I said no complaining!"

"I'm not complaining retard, it's called asking a fucking question."

"Did you bring Midol? It looks like you'll need it."

"Oh, you're funny, no I didn't did you? Just answer the question."

"I don't know a day or two? & No dumb shit."

"Oh, I thought you'd bring Midol in your nice frilly purse." I didn't want to say anything obviously, but my legs were starting to hurt. We had only walked for what? Like 20 minutes? Maybe even less. I'm not that much of an active person. I looked over at Sasuke. He looked so concentrated on his hiking. It was funny. Ha, what a nerd. After another thirty minutes, my legs wanted to give out on me. Ah, I can't complain. I'll never hear the end of it. Sasuke was lightly panting and you could see glistening beads of sweat forming on his forehead. I bet you think that's gross. Well, it's not. If you could see Sasuke right now, at this very moment you would know, that the sweat only makes him more desirable. I took out my phone to check my email (A red blackberry by the way) Sasuke glanced over at me as I noticed I had an email from Ino...

_'Sakura, I know we've been friends for a long time but I really like Sasuke-kun, when he called me that one time to ask where you were, you know? When you had that gay breakdown, we just really clicked. I know you've been talking to him, can you lay off for a while and let me take him? I mean, I know you don't have a chance with him, and I know you said he was hot or whatever but honestly do you have a chance with him? I don't think so, but whatever, tell him to call me. He knows my number he called me after all._

_Hugs and Kisses, Ino.'_

IS she kidding?! I was so angry right now, what kind of friend is that?! Fuck her.

"He's not a piece of meat Ino!" I yelled. I looked around, where's Sasuke? Turns out Sasuke was reading over my shoulder.

"Thanks." He said smirking. God, I hate when he does that. It's like impossible to be mad at him even if he was reading my personal e-mail. I blushed and tried to turn my head so he wouldn't notice. I don't know if that was successful.

"That girl doesn't shut up. The only reason I called her was because I was getting desperate. I don't have her number, I got it from your phonebook, and your chance with me is about 5 billion more possible then that, excuse for a human." He said as he grabbed my phone and threw it off the cliff that we were going around. I stared at him. Okay, first of all, he just said 'You're chance with me...' Oh my god. Second of all, is he saying that just to make me feel better? And last, **DID HE JUST FUCKING THROW MY BLACKBERRY OFF A CLIFF?!** I didn't know which to react to first. So, instead I let my rage take over.

"**FUCK NO. DID YOU JUST THROW MY BLACKBERRY OFF A CLIFF**?!" I yelled at him. He looked at me like if it was nothing.

"No, I still have it right here" He told me calmly. I actually believed him until I realized he was using his fucking smart ass sarcasm.

"Stop being such a baby about it, I decided we aren't having any electronics throughout the hike. It's disturbing and this is going to be all nature, I can always buy you a new one when we get home." Oh yeah, I forgot this bastard was rich.

"Okay, whatever you say." I walked to him, grabbed his Sidekick LX from the small pocket on the side of his small black backpack and threw it over the cliff and into waters below.

"Now we're even." I said satisfied.

"..." It seemed like Sasuke was at loss for words. I laughed it off and continued on the track. He followed far behind me. God, what a sissy, he's sulking about it. For some reason he can just chuck my phone into water and I can't? That does not sound fair to me at all. I walked for I don't even know how long. I kept looking over my shoulder making sure I hadn't lost Sasuke. He kept giving me these evil glares. I stayed far away from cliff edges, I was scared he'd finally lose control and just push me off.

* * *

My feet were going to fall off. I'm not kidding, my feet were in so much freaking pain I thought that I would pass out. Finally, after about 4 freaking hours of hiking did Sasuke decide it was time to stop and camp out. I must say, I didn't think Sasuke would choose a challenge that took this long to complete.

"Let's set up camp here." He said looking around a good grassy area. I nodded not really wanting to start another fight. We set up camp in silence. The whole time that we put up the tent I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching us. I kept stopping to look around. I kept seeing shadows. By the way, don't think we were camping out in fucking snow covered mountains. No, if you haven't figured it out yet, it's actually really nice. Of course, it does get cold at night.

"One tent. You packed one tent?" I asked looking at him. He glanced at me.

"Well, I don't know, would you rather sleep alone in your own tent and get surprised at night by a bear with no protection, or sleep in one tent, so in case of emergency I could be there."

"I'd prefer to sleep in my own tent. What could you possibly do, that I couldn't? Of course, you probably brought your purse. So you can use that as a weapon." I'm sorry i'm such a bitch, I couldn't help it okay?

"Look at me, I'm Sasuke, give me back my purse you stranger?!" I said high pitched. He ignored me the whole time and then I heard him muttering under his breath.

"Looks like your sleeping outside tonight." Oh damn.

"Okay, sorry! I'm sorry! Seriously!" He looked at me and just nodded. What's that supposed to mean? Seriously, this guy is so hard to read sometimes.

* * *

"What's for dinner?" I asked from inside the tent. I was getting dressed into warm comfortable pajamas, while Sasuke started a fire.

"I don't know, check the blue bag, Naruto packed the food for me."

I unzipped the blue bag and looked in. How did I know?! How did I know this would happen? I walked out of the tent. Sasuke looked up at me. When he saw my blank expression he looked down at the bag I was holding.

"What?" He asked me. I dumped the bag on the ground.

"So, Sasuke, are we eating Ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner? For two days?!" Sasuke just stood there staring at the pile of instant Ramen. He put his hand to his head.

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have let him help me."

"Ugh, whatever." I said as I sat down on the grassy area in front of the fire. It was starting to get a little bit colder. I rubbed my hands together and looked up at Sasuke who had already changed into his dark blue pajama pants and black t-shirt. I had just brought my green pajama pants, and lime green t-shirt. He sat down on the ground as he began to prepare the Ramen. I want to know more about him. He always looked so sad. Why did he never open up?

"Hey Sasuke..." I said cautiously. He looked up.

"Hn.."

"Why... do you always look so..."

"So what?"

"Sad, depressed, angry... must I go on?" He sighed.

"You do know, that you're the only one that's ever even had the guts to ask me?" I shook my head.

"Are you going to answer me?" I said tilting my head slightly. He nodded.

"Well, it's only fair. You're the only one to actually ask me, so I will." I waited.

"I don't have just one answer to that. I guess it all just started with my parents. My dad mostly. He would always praise my older brother Itachi, he would never recognize me, no matter how hard I pushed myself." I was happy that he could confide in me.

"Every time I accomplished something, Itachi would always be one step ahead of me. It's like no matter what I did, I'd always be last. I'd always be the one who needed to catch up. I always felt like I wasn't good enough. Finally, when my brother made friends with the wrong crowd, I took over his spot. It just didn't feel right though. I got praised, and I took over the family company, but I felt like the only reason for the life I have right now is because my father didn't have Itachi to praise anymore." He finished. He looked down at the ground as if remembering his past. I looked at him.

"I'm not going to say 'I'm sorry' or 'It's okay' because I know it's not." I said. He looked at me.

"Whenever I told people about my problems, they would always say that, and it would piss me off. They didn't know any thing about my life. How did they know it would be okay? & what was a sorry going to do? All I can tell you is that, life is never fair. I've had to go through a lot of things...well, especially cause of my bad luck..." He smirked.

"...but the thing that pisses me off the most, is when you dwell on your past. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, and be happy that you're here now." I said. I looked up at him and smiled. A silence soon followed. I felt relieved to hear what Sasuke had to say. He had finally said something to me that he hadn't told anyone else. I felt like I held a piece of him. A secret between me and him.

* * *

After we ate our Ramen (which I'd be getting plenty of) we had crawled into our tent, and into our sleeping bags. I had to admit it felt really weird just lying there in the tent with Sasuke. Especially when we were both trying to sleep, when we knew we were both awake. It seemed like a fake silence. Like we needed to say something. I sat there for about thirty minutes. You see? This is the times when I need my phone just to browse the web or to text someone, but no, instead some fish is swimming down there in the river, probably eating my phone. Do fish eat phones? I could hear Sasuke's steady breathing next to me. Yes, I could take my chance and snuggle in closer. MUAHAHAHA, this is what I've been waiting for. That's a bit creepy no? Well, sorry, that's what a girl does when she's in love. I scooted my sleeping bag a bit closer, so I could feel his heat without actually touching him. It was soothing, and soon I felt really drowsy. My eyes closed, and I ALMOST drifted into probably the most comfortable sleep I would have ever had. Of course, that was until I heard a rustling outside the tent. Oh yes did I mention the shadow that I could see? Well, yeah, there was also a shadow. My eyes widened.

_Sasuke, it's time to take out your purse.

* * *

_

_**Sorry if that was bad again. Was it alright? Oh and did you guys get the ending? The 'Sasuke, it's time to take out your purse' thing? Because you know how Sakura made fun of him saying that he'd have 'his purse' as a weapon? Well yea, that's what it means. Okay well review and here's a little preview of the story I'll write after this one is over. This story is also based in San Diego...**_

_**Only A Stranger**_

_**Sakura Haruno has just been accepted to the best college in San Diego, there she meets Sasuke Uchiha, he's the hot stud muffin that every girl is crazy about. What will happen when Sasuke's room mate graduates and Sakura must become Sasuke's new room mate? Will he stay a stranger or will Sakura have the courage to be more then Only A Stranger? **_

_**Okay, I officially suck at summaries. Point is, Sasuke's room mate graduates, girls dorms are full (of course) and she has to share a room with him. He's like the quiet one, but who looks like one of those silent killers :P Sakura is just as uhh spazzy as she is in this story, actually, she's more OUT THERE. :/ **_

**_-Goose-_**


	18. The Paw Of Righteousness

_**Jay95:D Thanks, I wouldn't say extraordinary, but I try my hardest. Yeah! I was laughing when I wrote the last line. :D I don't know if it's Itachi, you'll have to read to find out. I'm glad you're really enjoying my story though! I hope you like this one too. I do dedicate myself to this story a lot, and i'm happy you noticed Jay!**_

_**heaven on earth/anon: Thanks for the review and the constructive criticism! I'm trying to get better at formatting! I'm too lazy to go back to ALL the chapters and change them, but i'm trying to do that to all my other chapters. As you can tell, I took your advice, I re-aligned it. Does it help at all? **_

_**EdibleCrayoons: I don't think there will be a sequel to this, unless I actually find something to write about...lol. Thanks! I thought the summary sucked major ass. Yeah, I forgot you needed water to make ramen when I wrote the chapter LMAO. Maybe they had water bottles? Eventually they would run out unless they were ready to drink river water. But you'll find out in this chapter, that it doesn't really matter if they have water at all. :D FLORIDA?! Awesome! Do you live in the U.S now? Well I live in New Mexico (There are a lot of people here so i'm not scared of getting kidnapped if I say where I live or anything) I've never even been to Florida, are you excited? **_

_**Adara Rose: I don't usually do cliff hangers, but I felt the need to do one for some reason ha! I am definitely considering in putting Sai into the story. Actually, I'm guaranteed he will come in at some point. Well, I don't know what Sai's roll will be yet, but i'm sure it'll be interesting.**_

_**Teenyjewel: Okay well i'm glad you don't think it was bad, I was kind of worried there for a minute. Ha, just read the chapter to find out, I hope you're not disappointed. That Naruto with a camera idea would be pretty damn funny! I honestly don't know how much longer this story will go on for. Expect more fluff in future chapters though :D**_

_**Theblackroseofkonoha: Yeah! I was all worried that the chapter was horrible, but you think it was the best one?! Awesome. I know, I would have been pissed if someone would have done that to my phone :/**_

_**PR Sakura: I don't think he does, Naruto has a serious obsession that I need he needs prescribed medicine to deal with it. I know, Ino IS a bitch, I just had the sudden change of heart, and decided to make her a complete prick :D**_

_**kirei na yukki: That's so weird, I think it is, that you have a red blackberry too! The reason why I put these things in the story is because I want them. I want a red blackberry, I want a black 2008 Ford Focus, my sister wants the Mazda RX8, my brother has a sidekick LX, and I want to move to San Diego. :D I feel a lot better when you put it that way, the whole I have power over it thing. I say Sasuke does beat the 'thing' outside the tent too. That would be so hilarious if he just did whip out his purse. :D I love that show! Did the Jaba Wokees (sp?) get eliminated? Their my favorite :D Well here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**_

_**ForgiveButNeverForget: He does look like a silent killer huh? At least I think he does. I know, he's delusional...anyone would be delusional if they think throwing a blackberry off a cliff is okay. I think he's waving his money around too much. I know right? It's common sense to NOT let him pack. Gee. :D**_

_**Sadbrowneyes976: Yay, you're getting me more readers! Do they have fanfiction accounts too? Well, if not, tell me what they thought of it! Thanks for your support!**_

_**FinalFanasyFreak1234: Ha! Yeah a lot of people liked that ending! I'm way happy that you like it that much. I feel so special ha ha. **_

_**HopelessRomantic911: WOOT! You like it! I'm going to be honest, I am NOT a night owl! I can stay up if I force myself to, but when i'm way stressed out I pass out like BAM:D**_

_**Lozzieh: Yes, and I've replied back :D Ha! Yes, the homocake has a purse. That's so freaking hilarious, I don't see how my friend even came up with that. Homocake. It just rolls off the tongue. Ramen just HAD to be mentioned. ha ha. Well here's the next chapter!**_

_**-kyuubiqueen- : That'd be pretty funny if it was Naruto dressed as a lion! Well wait no more!! Cause the chapter is here :D I love how you use words and you don't know what it means! It's okay, you used the word right ha ha. Huh, that sounds like pretty easy questions. I always think their going to ask some trick questions like "What's the square root of 5698! Hurry you have 2 seconds to answer!" Ha. I have trick for if they ever ask "What's one of your flaws, that you're working to correct?" I'd say "I'm a perfectionist, I have to have everything perfect!" It always works I'm telling you lol. Well, don't worry about it, I was pretty surprised that my story had this many reviews, I'm not kidding. I wasn't expecting nearly this many. Hm, I think I'll have to check out your story :D**_

_**NikkiTheHyugaChick: NIKKI:D Yeah, it took me a while to get back into the groove of things. Ha! That'd be a good idea, throw him over before he throws Sakura over huh? Holy crapperjacks? Wow, that was the first time I hear that. ha ha. It's not all THAT much, but still, I don't know how I can, I guess it is another super power, but no, if I was a super hero it would have been so much easier to handle everything ya know? ELVIS LIVES! Yes, that was random, but that's okay cause your a random person, it just works. I hate pineapple. Actually, I hate pretty much every fruit besides a select few. Anyways, yeah, my mommy is actually really religious, so we go to church every Sunday, I actually like going to church :/ That's pretty cool that you're dads a minister! I think it is at least. My dad's a baker :/ DO YOU KNOW...THE MUFFIN MAN?! Sorry, when I said my dads a baker I had a really big craving to say that. Ha ha! It does sound like a type of pasta, but no. It's like, you draw this big circle on a piece of paper and you draw, scribble, and write any words that come to mind, and it's supposed to say a lot about your personality. It's due tomorrow and I haven't started it. I should probably be doing that right now. Yeah! I really want to play an instrument, I think that would be so awesome. That's really cool, and I like hymns too actually. I think they are pretty awesome. You're SUPPOSED to be vegan? why is that? Are your parents forcing you to be vegan or something? I tried going just plain ole vegetarian once. That didn't work. I got this meatless bologna, once. It was made of compressed vegetables. It was really good, and then I decided never ever to eat it again, when I saw that it melted when I left it out on the counter. I'm pretty sure normal bologna does NOT melt. HA! That's really funny. My mom takes forever choosing her food too. I just roam around though while she does that. She'll be looking at Fruity Pebbles, and then at the Generic brand, and she'll stay there looking at both for about 30 minutes. Oh, yeah the famous man purse! I swear I think I'd just make fun of them if someone actually had a man purse. GEEZ. **_

_**OKAY, SO LET ME TELL YOU, (THIS DESERVES TO BE IN ALL CAPS! OH THE POWER OF CAPS LOCK!) I WAS LAUGHING SO EXTREMELY FREAKING HARD WHEN I READ "HER WORDS WERE CUT OFF WITH HEAVY COUGHING. AND WITH ONE FINAL, DRAMATIC HACK SHE STOPPED BREATHING." I THINK WE MIGHT BE ALL TWISTED AND DISTURBED, BUT I THOUGHT THAT WAS HILARIOUS! I seriously even tried to re-enact that, I did the fake heavy coughing and then did this OVERLY dramatic 'hack' and pretended to pass out over my desk at school. My friend was looking at me like I was on crack. That's really funny. Its okay seriously, I love reading them, & my replies come out just as long...this really is an email. We're having big ole conversations on here :D I replied...to your reply...to my review :D So check your email :D Yes. REVIEW! (cus I love them) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Seriously, why else would I be writing on FANFICTION?

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**The Paw of Righteousness **_

My heart was nearly beating out of my chest. My breath got caught in my throat as I looked around frantically, waiting to be attacked at any moment.

"Sasuke...hey Sasuke wake up." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him. He wouldn't even stir. Damn, yeah when I need the guy to 'protect' me with his purse he doesn't get up.

I crawled out of my sleeping bag, rubbing the sleepiness away from my eyes, I unzipped the sleeping bag as inconspicuously as I could. Which is actually really hard to do.

I was ready to stab my pocket knife into whatever was waiting for me outside. When I finally crawled out, I stood up shakily and looked at my surroundings.

I took a few steps, getting closer to the deserted ashes of what used to be a roaring fire. I slowly and carefully turned around to make my way back in the tent and try to wake up that lazy ass again.

My eyes widened, my breathing hitched, and I dropped my pocket knife onto my bare foot. I didn't even wince as it pierced my skin. My eyes scanned the 10 foot bear that towered over me.

I was paralyzed by it's immense size. I didn't even know bears could be that big. Hey, help me out here for a second please.

What should I do?

**A**) Stand there get eaten by the humongous bear. Yes, because that's always fun, you know, getting your leg gnawed on by a bear that's twice you're size.

**B**) Run, Run Forest Run! Leave Sasuke there and just save myself. That bastard can beat the living shit out of the 10 foot bear with his lovely pink purse. Which I have yet to see by the way, if he isn't dead when I decide to come back, shall we converse in the purse best for him?

**C**) Slowly try and escape the experienced predator and get Sasuke before the bear eats me, Sasuke, the tent, all the damn Ramen, and Sasuke's gorgeous purse.

If you picked A or B you are seriously twisted and demented and you might want to consider visiting your local asylum.

I however, will attempt C. Am I crazy? Probably. There I go, answering my own questions again. Leave me alone, it's fun when I have arguments with myself.

It makes me forget that I could be eaten right now. By the way, I think it would be a peachy idea to take the knife out of my foot, that's pinning me down to the floor.

Let's make this a memorable challenge, and while i'm at it, remind me to drown Sasuke in his own tears when I beat him to death for suggesting this appalling little trip to my grave.

As I bend down to pretty much just yank the 3 inch pocket knife out of my foot, please take into account, that this bear is 10 **FUCKING FEET HIGH**, and again, it is an experienced predator, with a very, scary, menacing, beastly, cruel, detestable, lurid, fearful, grim, blaring, deafening, ear-piercing, tumultuous, emphatic, bloodcurdling, terrifying roar.

I hope I gave you enough adjectives to be able to remotely relate to the situation I am in right now.

So as it roars it's little heart away, which as pathetic as it sounds, was so loud, it knocked me off my feet and onto my ass. I tear the knife, painfully, from my foot. I bite my lip so hard, I can taste the familiar metallic taste in my mouth.

So, i'm attempting to crawl away, to the tent right? While this goes on, Sasuke is probably having a nice and dandy little dream about what he's going to make me do when he wins this challenge. I will go over there and strangle him to death before I get eaten, that's for sure. He's peacefully sleeping while, I am nearly wrestling with a very angry bear. I slowly move, inching my way towards the tent that will probably not make much of a cover for an angry bear.

Just as i'm about to open the tent, I look above me, and see a huge paw about the size of my fucking head coming down at me.

I throw myself into the tent and manage to escape the bears mighty claw of justice with a light graze on my cheek.

It's funny how I act like a mere tent will keep me out of the bears claws of righteousness. I don't even know what it is that i'm saying anymore.

I practically crawl on Sasuke. Okay, I don't 'practically' crawl on him. I AM on him & may I say he is still looking delightfully delicious.

"Hey, honey..." I cooed, lightly brushing my hand over his cheek. He shifted under my body.

"**HONEY! THERE'S A FUCKING BEAR TRYING TO EAT ME! DO SOMETHING**!" I yelled into his ear.

"What the hell are you doing on top of me?" He said startled. I smiled at him lightly.

"I just couldn't resist you." I said sarcastically. He inspected me, as I sat nicely at the foot of his sleeping bag. He looked at my bleeding cheek and then at my foot, which was practically flowing a river of blood.

"What happened to you?" He said with a shocked look on his face. He scrambled out of his sleeping bag, and crawled towards me, inspecting my injuries. Just as he touched my bleeding cheek, I grabbed his hand. He looked at me, I smiled back just as the tremendous roar of the bear, standing right outside, reverberated through the tent.

"That's what happened to me. Now..." I said gently putting his hand down onto my lap.

"**GO BE THE HERO AND SAVE ME LIKE YOU SAID BEFORE I PASS OUT FROM BLOOD LOSS**!" I screeched. Startled, Sasuke fell back onto the sleeping back but quickly scrambled up to his feet.

"Are you serious?!" He said frantic.

"No. I'm not, I just somehow made a fucking roar with my great skills, while i'm in here. YES DOUCHE BAG IM SERIOUS!" I said standing up.

Sasuke peeked out of the tent. I limped to where he was.

"So, there's a bear out there." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"No, really? I had no idea. I just decided to nearly cut my foot off." I said with sarcasm. We sat there in silence.

"**FUCKING RUN SASUKE, RUN**!" I said limping my way out.

"Wait Sakura! Running only makes them want to chase you more!" He shouted after me.

"Take note my friend, i'm not running, i'm limping!" I said as I tried to sneak my way around the ample, burly, capacious, colossal, massive, huge bear. The bear turned it's fucking fat ass head (Fatter than Naruto's and Sasuke's combined) and looked at me.

My mind made everything go in slow motion. Before I tell you what happens, let me take this time to say: **I TOLD YOU SO! I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO**! This was going to be **THE WORST NIGHT EVER**! Okay, let's resume.

So, once the bear sees me, it waddles towards me. Okay that is way of an understatement. It gallops, bolts, shoots, speeds, strides, flies towards me. So being the hero that Sasuke is, he jumps in front of me. Yeah, that's so nice and cute right? I'd say it is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me.

He just jumped in front of the humongo bear to save me. I'd be ecstatic right now if I wasn't freaking out about the fact that Sasuke had just been slammed into a tree.

My foot's bleeding to death, Sasuke's passed out, the bear is coming towards me, he ate all our bags (including the ramen) what do I do? Another pop quiz. Yay! Don't you just love these? Because I do! I fucking love them when I have nothing better to do but wait to be **EATEN**!

**A**) Again, leave Sasuke there, limp, limp for my freaking measly life!

**B**) Go kung fu panda on the bears ass (which is **HUGE**), use my imaginary skills and wrestle the bear to the ground until he begs for mercy.

**C**) Try to make a run for it, and drag Sasuke out of there. I mean if I **HAVE** to.

**D**) Die, just fucking die already.

If you picked A or B, I repeat, go to your local asylum or damn, go to a psychiatrist or something because you have serious, grave, solemn issues. If you picked D, i'm going to find you and murder you while you sleep. I'm just kidding I'll probably be dead by then.

C, I pick C! Can I pull it off? I won't answer myself on that one because I really and truthfully do not know. I will however, try to escape, with at least half my body intact.

I walked towards Sasuke slowly, as the bear just stood there inspecting me. He seemed to get bored of me after a while, because he turned around and began to...**POP QUIZ! YAY! ANOTHER ONE**!

**A**) Eat itself.

**B**) Eat the tent.

**C**) Take a crap.

The answer is A! Ha, i'm just kidding. That would be pretty interesting to see. No, he does B. He starts to eat our tent. I'm not kidding, he's just chowing down the freaking plastic tent. Is it plastic? Hm, I wonder.

No I'm not wondering because I'm too busy trying to drag Sasuke, and myself out of the bears threshold.

I do not want to be eaten.

I do not want to go down the bears esophagus.

I do not want to go through his intestines. Her intestines? His? She? He? I don't know.

I do not want to end up in a big pile of bear **CRAP**!

I went as far as I could, and just as I think that the bear had finally given up on us, I hear her/his tremendous roar yet again, and here I am thinking.

'Crap, that bear must really think we're something'

Maybe, she just realized that we left and now suddenly its looking for us again? I don't know and I don't really want to find out. So I keep going. Finally about 30 minutes later I decided that we were far enough.

Or were we? I don't know, were we?

I sat at the foot of a tree, looking at the damage on my foot. If you can see through your foot...is that bad?

I glanced over at Sasuke who was still knocked out. I noticed wet stains leaking through his shirt. Oh shit.

I crawled over to him, and rubbed my hand over his shirt. Damn, blood.

I grabbed the knife that had almost taken my foot off, out of my pocket and ripped some of the fabric from my green shirt. I looked around hoping we were nearby water. A river more like so I could rinse his wound. No, I couldn't find anything.

I sheepishly took the green cloth, and lifted up his sleeve, and wrapped it around the profound slash that laid across his arm.

I crawled back to the tree, with a throbbing foot, a wandering mind, and sat under the big oak. I have had the worst night.

_What could possibly go wrong now?

* * *

_

_**Yay, I actually liked this chapter. Alrighty then, off to do homework**_

_**:D**_

_**-Goose-**_


	19. Awesome Freakin' Possum

_**Okay guys, I fell asleep when I came home from school, so sorry it's a little late at night. Here's chapter 19. It's kind of short too ... **_

_**REVIEW CENTER**_

_**MaybelleDragon-chan:D Yeah, practically everyone found the pop quizzes funny. I was really bored and I was on a roll making those pop quizzes. Anyways I really like that UEC thing! It's funny. Yeah! I'm glad you liked it. **_

_**Theblackroseofkonoha: Stupid fat Sasuke! You're awesome. You're the first to insult him. I know, I wonder how she could have done that, especially, with her foot all messed up :/**_

_**ForgiveButNeverForget: Yeah seriously huh? She didn't even need to say "What else could go wrong?" or whatever I made her say, cause it's obvious that things can get much, much worse. As you'll find out. Well, I would say it should be over, but Sasuke has something else in mind.**_

_**kirei na yukki: I've been to San Diego during the summer, and I haven't been caught in an earthquake, is it really bad? I'm having second thoughts now lol, but I think it's so nice there! I wouldn't want to act, so that's not me, I want to go just because I really like the scenery and stuff. I know right? His awesome man purse :D Yeah there probably is going to be drama between Ino and Sakura too. I'm pretty excited to write about it too. Hahahahaha, I love that "Oh no, Sasuke- PUT MY EARRINGS IN YOUR PURSE! HOLD THIS, HOLD THIS!" That made me laugh. lol. Well good! I really like the JabbaWockeez, and I loved their Michael Jackson performance! They were really good. I'm excited to see who wins! Yeah, I didn't have much fun with the homework thing, lol. **_

_**NikkiTheHyugaChick: Lol, yeah someone said that the format should change, so I was like geez, I might as well just do it, so I changed it. I'm too lazy to go and change the rest of the chapters. Lmao, dramatic hack, god, I just love that. The bear and Hinata, I must say Nikki you have really good tastes. The bear is probably my favorite out of the whole story, he just...completes me, and now he's gone Breaks down crying Yeah, I don't know, I have a problem, I only like banana's, oranges, peaches, and uh I think that might be it. Oh and strawberries...uh, yeah. Oh okay, I was like all 'Nikki, did your family force you to become vegan? Did they hold you down, and demand that you give up all animal products?! Their monsters!" Lmao, yeah I probably would be sneaking cookies behind their backs too. Although, i'm not big on sweets. I'll eat cake, and muffins, and cupcakes once in a while, but not a lot. Yeah, my dad's a baker! We get free doughnuts sometimes, I love saying that. Cause it's so random. I KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN, BUT DO YOU?! NIKKI! DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN?! ANSWER ME! Lol, I'm going a bit...delusional. I can't cook to save my life. Seriously, leave it to me to find a way to burn the house down while I make a sandwich, or fix me up a bowl of cereal. You're probably looking at me like i'm crazy, and you should. I don't know how, but I could probably find a way to do that. I make really good pie. Apple crumb pie with vanilla ice cream makes my mouth water. I want some now. DAMN YOU NIKKI! YOU MADE ME THINK ABOUT IT! Lol. Yeah, the MANDALA, was pretty cool. I turned it in this morning. I made like a music note, and it turns into a stem and then it blooms into a flower..., it probably makes no sense but it looks pretty cool. I actually like psychology, its really interesting. That's a good quote! I like it. I am so not the funniest human being on the planet! Lol. I am a superhero I fight justice and killer bananas to bring world peace. See? Killer bananas just randomly popped into my head. I don't know, Im telling you i'm an upcoming psychologist, with my own problems to resolve. No, i'm completely serious. The meatless baloney melted. Like it became a puddle of mush. I'm guessing compressed vegetables melt? I don't know but it grossed me out so bad. I know, it's like 'Pay no attention to this email, it is not here go on reading the story.' I wonder if people are actually reading our conversations. Like seriously going back and forth and stuff. Geez, cause this really is a conversation now. :/ LMAO. That's funny, Throws melting baloney and wannabe preacher Poor guy, he just wants to show some love. Lol, but at my church there's the exact same guy, like he'll be like 'Thanks pastor, I'd like to add on to his great words of wisdom about the lord...' 2 hours later '...and the pastor has worded it greatly. his words touch my heart...' lol. Yeah, I like a few other pairings but I can only write SasuSaku. Seriously I have some kind of writing disability. It's like the words flow out when I'm writing SasuSaku, and then I try writing something else and I freeze up. I like NaruHina, NaruOC, I also have some strange ones like Shika and Saku, Saku and Neji, huh, SasuHina I never even thought about, that would actually be a really good one! I watch both the cartoon network and the online shippuden ones. Oh my god, I know what your talking about, do you read the manga (I don't) or watch the online ones? I'm pretty sure you read the manga no? Well when Orochimaru and Naruto fight, before Naruto like turns into the miniature kyuubi, and Sakura gets knocked out..(Do you know which i'm talking about?) and Orochimaru and Naruto just keep looking at each other, like the camera (the episode) keeps switching from Naruto's eyes to Orochimaru's. Seriously, for about 20 minutes they're just staring at each other. ha. 'He will not take Sasuke from me! I will being him back, he's not a toy!...' hours later 'So the puppy will drown in a foot of sand..' OMG speaking of sand, I may be completely twisted, demented, and absolutely horrible, but did you hear about the 10-year old boy who drowned in a foot of sand trying to imitate gaara? I'm sorry, but I found that HILARIOUS. May he rest in peace, but search 'Everett boy, dies in sandbox' or something like that on Google and just read the article that comes up. The reason why I thought it was funny is cus, first of all they spelled Naruto, Narutu... that strikes me as hilarious already, he DROWNED IN SAND. He was trying to manipulate sand. Let me repeat: HE DROWNED IN A FOOT OF SAND. A foot. A freaking foot. First of all why the hell would he let his little friends bury his him head first into sand? My little brother is 11, and he's not that stupid. Im sorry, i'm so evil. Second of all the article says 'He peacefully died' When the HELL is it peaceful to suffocate in sand?... god, anyways, and when they said that his friends 'Eventually' figured out that he wasn't playing while he thrashed his legs around...I mean seriously, when's eventually? Uh maybe when he ..STOPPED MOVING?! I'm sorry i'm so evil, but I thought it was hilarious. It's so sad too. I mean it's horrible, but who in their right mind would do that? He even had red hair and everything. It was mean/funny when I read the article someone had left a comment that said 'Stupid boy, he's only 10, his chakra is far too weak to manipulate sand' I found that hilarious too. OMG, i'm going to hell. Anyways, i'm going to go pray right now. REVIEW.**_

_**sakuno101: WOOT! I was part of your awesome interesting life with Matt! Tell him I said 'Hola' I love your parents, and his. I just find them so fascinating, it's like i'm reading a story when you review. YEAH! I'm glad you liked it though!**_

_**HopelessRomantic911: I'm glad you liked it, seriously huh? Sasuke is a...very pretty man. :D**_

_**wolf steel:D I'm so happy that you liked it! Is it really that funny?**_

_**Jay95: She is pretty amazing I would have been like 'Oh my fucking god, my foot is bleeding to death! you stupid bear.' I would have wrestled the bear down. Yeah, I don't even know how I do it. I just make time for it, and I try to make them long but I start running out of things to write about! Mostly everyone liked those little quizzes. I amaze you! YAY! Will it get better? I don't know, I can't say lol. But huh do I have the heart to kill he off? I am pretty twisted. I hope u enjoy the chapter! **_

_**PR Sakura: OMG I know I would have gone into shock and just bled to death. I wouldn't be able to even crawl to the tent! I would of just let the bear eat me. lol Yes, Sasuke has his sweet side :D**_

_**BerryBerry-Chan: Ha! I like how every one thought it would be Itachi, lol. I was like no...ITS A BEAR! LOL. Thanks!**_

_**Teenyjewel: Seriously! When she says that, now something else HAS to go wrong. Especially with her luck and all. Lmao, I actually had to search it on Google to find out the size of a big bear. Lol. Thanks so much!**_

_**-kyuubiqueen- : WHAT?! You didn't get it?! That's gay. I could send the bear after them MUAHAHAHHA, lol. No, it was not Itachi's personal bear. ha-ha that would have been funny though. I'm pretty sure she HAS to get an infection with an injury that big, and in the middle of a freaken mountain. . :( Damn, my family fights a lot too. They yell non stop. It sucks huh**_

_**Lozzieh: Lol, it does, I love saying it HO-MO CAKE. It's just awesome. I want Ramen really bad right now, I actually have some...I think I'll go eat some. I would seriously pass out right there if I could see through my foot, I'd be traumatized. **_

_**Sakura0chan: OH MY GOD you kicked a snake?! I would have been all scared too! I would have probably just stood there like a dumbass though. I'm not all that bright. I've never been hiking or camping. I never had much of a childhood. Seriously. You don't talk too much :D I do. Lol.**_

_**Sahdowcat: I'm glad you liked it :D**_

**_Sariasprincy: Lol, I think Sasuke is PMS-ing too. He's got some bad mood swings! Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the chapter :D_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Warning, do not attempt to manipulate sand, and stick your head in a foot of sand (did you guys hear about that?!)

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Awesome Freakin' Possum**_

"No...No...Don't eat Sasuke...Don't eat Sasuke's purse you stupid bear!" I jerked my head up and my eyes flew open, wincing at the bright lights that shone through the trees, I weakly tried to move my body.

Damn, I hurt...bad. I'm covered in a cold sweat, my vision's blurry, and I can't make out any of my surroundings. What is going on? Slowly I began making out shadows and finally my eyes adjusted to the lighting, but my eyes fluttered, threatening to close again. I noticed I was still laying against a tree, for a second I had forgotten about the pain, but my injured foot was indeed still...well, injured. The sun was blocked with a big shadow in front of me, by instinct I grabbed a rock next to me and threatened to throw it at Sasuke who stood a few feet away from me. What? It could have been a bear, I didn't want to have to chop my foot off.

"You really think I have a purse, huh? You kept shouting it out while you slept." Sasuke said looking down at me, he walked towards me and kneeled a couple of inches away. He had a wet cloth in his hands, he rang out the water.

"Lay down." He demanded.

"Where'd you find the water?" I asked him curiously.

"I said lay down." He demanded again. Oh, Mr. Moody pants woke up on the wrong side of the bed...sleeping bag? Mountain? Whatever. As I lied down, my body began trembling uncontrollably. I groaned. Sasuke put a hand over my forehead, feeling for a fever.

"Damn, Sakura how could you be so careless?"

"I was being careless? You're the one who suggested this little camping trip, let Naruto pack our food, and jumped in front of a killer bear." I sighed, that was way too much talking, I felt seriously tired. My eyes closed. I could hear Sasuke moving besides me. It fell silent, and I jerked my eyes open again. I looked down at my foot. Sasuke had obviously tended to my foot. Black cloth was wrapped around my foot, which had stopped the bleeding. I looked at Sasuke who was still kneeled beside me, he put the other black cloth over my forehead. He had ripped off the sleeves of his shirt.

"There's a river." He merely said, avoiding eye contact. I looked at him.

"Where?"

"Remember that cliff...where you threw my **VERY** expensive phone into water?"

I nodded.

"Well, I had to make my way down the mountain a bit to get to it."

I shifted uncomfortably.

"So, you left me here... Sasuke that bear could have came back!"

"Hn."

Why wasn't I surprised that we were here, stuck on a mountain? Seriously I hate this mountain. What are we supposed to do anyways? Should I make this another pop quiz? I shall!

A) We stay here, become jungle/mountain people and make new civilization! On the bright side, Sasuke can maybe have a nice leopard print purse and I may be able to live here peacefully with the animals.

**B**) Stay here, the bear finds us, the bear eats us, we become ghosts and we haunt this mountain forever!

**C**) Wait until we both get better, and attempt an escape down this fucking ginormous mountain!

**D**) Make Sasuke find his way down the mountain on his own to find help, stay here alone, and risk getting eaten alone by the bear.

This one is actually a pretty hard pop quiz. There are probably many other options but first of all, I don't think it would be a good idea to get separated, we might get lost.

I fell asleep instantly, and I felt Sasuke lay down next to me. This time we both had no choice but to sleep outside, well you know, with no tent and all. So let me tell you, i'm sleeping very uncomfortably but I can somehow still get a good night's sleep with Sasuke laying next to me. The problem is that my subconscious is making me have really weird dreams.

_The scene unfolds with a very 80's style retro house. I'm standing in front of a mirror checking out my awesome big hair. I have big blue bell bottoms, and a bright orange flare shirt that hangs loosely over my body. My shoes were huge platform shoes, that were a swirl of purple and lime green. _

_A door opened and in stepped, Sasuke. Sky blue bellbottoms, black platform shoes, and a lime green shirt, his chest revealed...and his hair was in...POP QUIZ:_

_**A**) Dreads._

_**B**) Afro_

_**C**) Mohawk_

_Oh god, whichever answer you choose would leave me just as traumatized. I don't know why i'm having this dream when we're up on a mountain. I'm trying to force myself to wake up but this dream is mocking me. Making me remember 80's times, with Sasuke is traumatizing enough...but...-**gulp-** Sasuke has an... afro. Shoot me. I'm going to take his comb out of his big black/blue afro hair and stab myself._

_A/N: Actual 80's slang is being used._

_"MMMM, Who's this bodacious bimbette with the gnarly ta-ta's?" Sasuke said licking his lips. The way he said that made me cringe. I wanted to pull out my own very big hair. I wanted to just end this horrendous dream. **WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME?!** I didn't want to reply to this! Did he just say **GNARLY TA-TA's**?! No, don't speak 80's fab Sakura. Don't speak._

_"Hey there clydesdale, why don't we do some crack and you and me can boink?" I said sexily._

_**DAMN IT! I SAID NOT TO SPEAK**! What the fuck is boink? Let me just grab my 80's dictionary from my imaginary pocket. -Ruffling through pages- Eureka! He called me a slut with...nice...boobs. Let's see, I bet I said something insulting to that little white boy. -Ruffling through pages- Speaking of white boy...clydesdale means All American white boy. Oh my god. I just asked him to do crack and to...do it?! _

_Okay, I am a slut. _

_"You are so mint Val! Let's schmooze.!" Sasuke said using too many arm movements._

_"Word to your mother! Stud, your a pissa, let's do the dirty." I said shaking my hips. **CREEPING ME OUT**._

_"I'm stoked, your a wild thang." He said coming closer to me._

_-Crying hysterically-. According to 80's, creepy Sasuke, I'm a beautiful valley girl, and he wants to kiss me. AWWW...**NOT**! I'm gagging here. I agreed with him, and said he's really funny, and that we should...do it. Why don't you just...what's the phrase? -Ruffles through pages- Gag me with a spoon? That sounds great right about now. _

_"You are so totally tubular." Sasuke said to me, as he looked in my 80's eyes. **WAKE ME UP, WAKE ME UP BEAR. HERE, LITTLE BEAR! COME HERE**! _

_I woke up screaming, and in the sitting position._

_"**NO SASUKE! MY TA-TA'S ARE NOT GNARLY**!" I shouted. Sasuke was sitting up and panting. We looked at each other, not saying a word. Oh god, why is he looking at me like that. _

_"I demand an explanation!" I shouted at him. He looked at me bewildered._

_"What did you put in my ramen that made me have this horrible nightmare?!" _

_"Did you just have a nightmare too?" He asked me. I nodded, wiping the sweat from my forehead._

_"I've never had such a horrible nightmare." He nodded. _

_"Same here, who the hell uses the word bimbette?" My body tensed up. Oh god, no. Is it possible for someone to have the same dream as you? Or to be able to see into your dreams? I don't think so. I turned around to see Sasuke crawling towards me._

_"Hey hot stuff, i'm not done wit choo." I just choked on my spit. I'm still dreaming. Wake up you dumb bitch! Yes, I just called myself a bitch, I don't care. Just get me out of here! _

My eyes shot open. I heard a weird cackle, a creepy laughter. I was panting like if I had just ran a marathon. Why am I being tortured like this? That was probably the worst dream I have ever had. I want to burn that memory, I want to burn it like I did with the cursed heels. Too bad, I cant.

Who laughed? I looked over at Sasuke who was still sleeping peacefully. Well, if you call sleeping on small rocks, branches, and bugs peacefully, then yeah, let's go with that.

I heard another far away laughter. Have you ever woken up after having a horrible nightmare in the mountains, and then heard a man laughing, while you're sitting in the pitch darkness? No? I didn't think so. I nearly peed myself.

I quickly started shaking Sasuke.

"**HEY**!!" I shouted into his ear. He opened his eyes in alarm.

"Is the bear back?!" He said looking around frantically.

"If the bear has a creepy laugh then yes." I said with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, running a hand through his hair. The laughter was heard again. Sasuke looked around. Well, he knows what i'm talking about now.

"I knew I should have never came." I said sighing.

"**AHA**!" Sasuke said pointing an accusing finger at me. I pointed to myself.

"What?"

"You complained! You lose!" My jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? **MY FOOT NEARLY CAME OFF, WE'RE GOING TO DIE BY AN AXE MURDERER AND YOU CARE WHO WINS**?!" I said poking his chest hard.

"If we do survive, then I win."

I gave him a dirty look.

"I really doubt it Sasuke." I said as I looked around again. I was getting really intimidated by the strange laughter, it creeps me out. After a few moments of silence Sasuke sighed.

"What?" I asked him.

"Fine, I'll let you win this challenge." My mouth was gaped open. I stood up, shakily.

"**SASUKE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID CHALLENGE. FIRST OF ALL I DON'T WANT TO WIN, IF I DID COMPLAIN, AND SECOND OF ALL IT'S NOT THE TIME TO DECIDE THAT**!" I yelled at him. I walked off, limping. After limping for a while I looked behind me to see Sasuke trailing behind me. It was still pitch dark so it was way hard to see. I heard a distant sound. What is that? It sounded like running water. I limped...uh, faster, and soon I came over a cliff. I looked down, and was astonished to see a beautiful water fall.

"So that's where the water's coming from." I heard Sasuke say as he settled next to me.

"So, you don't want to win?" I heard Sasuke ask me. Oh my freaking god, is the challenge the only thing on this guys mind?! Is he ever going to shut up about it?! He's seriously got a problem. It's like he wants to win so bad.

"**DUDE, I DON'T CARE WHO WINS**." I yelled at him. His eyes flickered with anger.

"**I WAS CONSIDERING YOUR OPINION, STUPID**!" He shouted back at me. He stalked off to a big tree, and turned his back to me. **SASUKE IS PMS-ING.**

"I don't know what's wrong with you, I'm trying to be considerate here...first you complain about me being a jerk..." He continued. My breath hitched, oh my fucking god.

"Sasuke..."

"...and now that I'm actually trying to be less of a jerk, you say that to me?..."

"Sasuke."

"...I mean I've never even talked this much in front of someone, I even 'expanded' my vocabulary like you said..." Okay, this guy is not listening to me, I know what will get his attention.

"Itachi." I mumbled.

"Did you just call me Itachi?!" He shouted as he turned around. His eyes opened wide at the person who stood a few feet from me. Again, my mind processed this in slow motion.

"I...warned...you." I heard Itachi's deep voice drag on, before I saw him running towards me.

"**NOOOOOO**!" Sasuke's deep voice also dragged on as I saw him running towards me as well.

Itachi shoved me back. I flew a couple of feet, I tried regaining my balance, but as I looked behind me, the earth crumbled from under my feet.

"You're next." I heard Itachi say to Sasuke as I fell down the 320 foot cliff.

_I'm dying today.

* * *

_

_**Did you guys like this chapter? Uh, yeah, I usually start on the days chapter when I come home from school, but I was really tired, and I fell asleep. Sorry it's a bit late. Anyways, sorry if it's bad :/**_

_**-Goose- **_


	20. Announcement

**_Guys, I'm sad to say, that the next chapter will be the last one. It will be longer, and then I guess you guys can vote for a sequel or not. I'm also asking for a day off to write the last chapter longer. So if you guys 'allow' me I will take tomorrow off from writing, so I can write the next chapter. Now, I'm wondering:_**

**_Would you like a sequel?_**

**_Yes_**

**_Or_**

**_No?_**

**_Is there anything specific you would like in the sequel?_**

**_:D_**

**_I'm sorry for not even telling you guys that the ending was soon._**

**_But, now you know, and seriously thanks for sticking with me throughout the story._**

**_Please tell me what you think of the story over all, and vote :D_**

**_-Goose-_**


	21. The Beginning of The End

****

**_I'm officially a workaholic, I was planning on posting up the next chapter tomorrow but I couldn't something made me do it today._**

**_Okay guys, I decided that..._**

**_I CANT MAKE UP MY MIND!! WELL now that this is posted up..I want you guys to choose between a sequel, an epilogue..In my opinion I would say an epilogue, but it is completely up to you guys, I will do whatever you guys say.. and I cant make up my mind!!. I'm sorry for those of you who were hoping for one, I really think that it wouldn't be that much of a hit. Anyways, I really suck at endings, so don't expect too much of me...honestly I was like freaking out. I didn't know how to end it, I even resolved to my 21 year old brother to help me out, and you know what he was suggesting? Let me tell you so you guys could have chosen between his or my ending. HE WAS TELLING ME TO KILL OFF SASUKE! Can you believe that? I just don't have the heart to kill him. At first he said to kill off Sakura, I was like you're freaking nuts, I ain't doing that. & then he's like 'Fine kill of that Sasuke guy.' I was like 'Hell no! Never mind Eric I'll figure it out on my own, thanks for nothing.' anyways, compared to that idea I don't think mines is THAT bad. _**

**_MaybelleDragon-Chan: Odd? Okay, well, I am an odd person so it all works out, and yeah I don't even know where I got the idea to do the dream. I was just really really bored. :D_**

**_kirei na yukki: You were born of Friday the 13th?! Wow, do you have bad luck? I know right, Sasuke will be all pulling out his eye makeup from the purse. God, that would be traumatizing too. You're a bad kid! Lol, jk, the only homework that I really slack on it Geometry and that's because I can care less about it. I hate Geometry. You are so freaking awesome. You're the only one who demanded me to take a break lol. :D_**

**_Theblackroseofkonoha: Aw, poor Sasuke, you don't care for him? _**

**_ForgiveButNeverForget: A prophetess? I say you do! Yup, Itachi's pretty mental, well because he's the all powerful Itachi it probably wasn't too hard for him. :D_**

**_Adara Rose: Seriously, after picturing Sasuke with an afro, I almost cried. I was like, oh my god, I will rip his hair out. :D_**

**_Jay95: Lol, well you'll find out in this chapter! I'd probably die falling from a few feet. I'm that weak. Lol, well anyways Itachi HAD to be in there I suppose cause I mean, what would have happened to his so called threat...even though, he pretty much sucks cause...well you'll just have to see._**

**_Teenyjewel: Yeah, I mean she was kind of cursed from her birth so yeah it was only a matter of time before her... what...how many near death experiences? I lost count. _**

**_PR Sakura: I know! I was traumatized! I was so scared. I had nightmares picturing him in the clothes, the afro, the talk...everything. I'm scared. :(_**

**_Sadbrowneyes976: Tell your friends I said 'Hola' and that i'm glad they liked it! WOOT. Oh wow! Are you that clumsy? Sakura is like WAYY clumsy._**

**_Sariasprincy: Lol, yeah apparently that's what Sasuke thought too! Did you notice his reaction?! I'm glad you liked it!_**

**_Lozzieh: YAY! Thanks._**

**_-kyuubiqueen-: OHOHOHOHO, I added something in there for you. And I went to Google and just typed in 80's talk. Lol, and it came up. Lol, are you hyper? Well, anyways I hope you like the part I dedicated to you :D_**

**_NikkiTheHyugaChick: YES! I have noticed! I think the last chapter the reviews were actually longer then the stories! Maybe that's why my chapters are shorter? My hands are like falling off by the time I'm done replying to them lol. Wow, so your mom is like way strict on the whole Vegan thing huh? Is sounds to me like its practically forced!? Lol. I don't like all that many vegetables either, so the green salad does not sound good to me at all. yeah isn't it sad? I'm a bakers daughter, and I can't cook. I'm pathetic I know. Like I said, leave it to me and I'll find a way. I'll just pour the milk and then POOF! It catches fire. Lol, that would suck so bad. I know huh?! YES! A straight jacket! Ive always wanted one! I have absolutely no idea where I got killer bananas from but I could totally picture it. That's why people die these days...they all slip on banana peels. They're evil I tell you...EVIL! I know I mean I don't mean to be well...mean, but yeah I know what you mean with the whole 'sneak a preach' thing. Some stories just amaze me. OR no offense to bad spellers out there, but there will be a story where every single sentence makes no sense to me because either every single word is completely misspelled or the whole sentence just makes absolutely no sense. God, I hate that! It's like we've seen their gorgeous eyes about 60 times we get the point! Do something! Slap a bitch, kick him, kick a puppy. I don't care just do it! Lol. I don't like chocolate. I know. Again, I'm a freak. I'm just very unique nikki don't criticize me! Lol just kidding but I really don't like chocolate. Okay I agree!! I was all Nikki probably thinks i'm a freak of nature that laughs at little kids deaths. No, seriously that was the only death I have ever laughed at. Did you see the vid? I mean even their pastor made a joke out of it he's like 'We've heard of someone drowning in a foot of water, but sand?" ANYWHO; I have seen Family Guy and I know what your talking about! I love that show...Giggity giggity goo. Lol I love Quagmire. Anyways, EXCALIBUR! Have you seen Fate/Stay Night? I love that show. I know you've seen Fruits Basket considering your disclaimer on one of your chapters where you said you would kidnap Kyo or something lol... but I like that show too. It's one of my favorite. AN EXORCISM! OH MAN! I saw how they really did one on TV, and it was so intense it scared the shit out of me, some guy had a demon in him and he would wake up with scratches all over...it was creepy. Anyways MUAHAHAHAHHHA I never noticed that you do an evil laugh in every one. Huh. GOODBYE ADIOS AMIGA. _**

**_Redeyedgreenie: I don't know can it go on?! Lol yeah, ok well you'll find out in this chapter! It really freaked me out too, especially since I was coming up with the horribleness of it all. I know! GNARLY TA-TA's I love it lol. _**

**_Chapter 20_**

**_The Beginning of The End _**

I felt my stomach drop, as I fell 320 feet. The air rushed through my ears and my hair lashed around violently. I'm going to hit the water hard, and I'm going to die, I just know it.

I've already mentioned before that I can't swim. So if my fall doesn't break all my bones against the water, then I'll drown. It's a lose-lose situation.

I flailed my arms frantically, trying to hold on to the dirt wall of the cliff. If I had to choose between my life and Sasuke's...I'd rather die. My nails scratched at the dirt, as I panicked, I may actually die today.

Just as I had about another 100 feet to fell, I dug my hands and feet into the dirt wall and grabbed a hold of a vine from an overgrown wild plant. I knew it wouldn't be long before the vine snaps and I'll plummet down the rest of the 100 feet. Maybe, the pain won't be that bad from 100 feet. Can I still survive?

As I literally hung for dear life, I could hear grunting and shouts being exchanged from above.

Please don't let Sasuke get hurt. Please don't let him get hurt. I repeated the mantra until my head hurt. My arms were going numb, I won't be able to hold on for much longer.

I couldn't make out the words that the two brothers so harshly exchanged. But I knew that in a few moments only one brother would over rule the other. I just hoped it was Sasuke.

I desperately clung to the vine. My hands slowly slipped from its grip. As I held on for my life, the shouting above me stopped.

Who won? Who won? I want to make sure before I face death. I looked above me just before I lost my grip, to see Sasuke look over the cliff. It pained my heart to see him, with blood running down his cheek, and arm. But he was alive.

He's alive! I'm satisfied. I'll welcome death with open arms. I smiled at him as I plummeted down.

Everything went in a flash...

I see him jump over the cliff...

Next thing I know we've got our arms wrapped around each other as we plunged into the freezing cold water. I shut my eyes tightly. I held my breath as the water rushed into my ears.

He jumped, to save me. I can't believe that he actually jumped off, to save ME! I could still feel his arms tightly holding my body against his, and I was so happy, despite the fact that the pressure on the water when we fell was so strong that it had broken some of my ribs. It hurt...really bad.

**80'S, CREEPY, SASUKE!**

What the fuck? I told you that, that image would probably haunt me for the rest of my life. My eyes snapped open when I saw the horrendous image of Sasuke with an afro, and a leopard print purse.

Sasuke stared at me, with a unreadable expression on his beautiful features. He looked at me with the same glare from last time, like he was looking into my soul. Why is it that I can nev-

W-what?! Why is...is Sasuke leaning in towards me?! What do I do?! I didn't have time to even think up a reaction, or what to do. His lips brushed mine lightly. My eyes were opened wide in shock, but my eyes unwillingly closed. I would say something like 'I inhaled his wonderful scent' or something like that, but i'm in water. But let me just tell you, it's as magical as it sounds. My body felt like electricity had just ran through it. Imagine electricity running through you, while your in water. Tell me...that doesn't spark something? At first I was hesitant, and then I gave in, and leaned into the kiss. I put everything I had into it.

All those times I swooned over Sasuke.

I had decided that falling down the stairs, ripping my pants, showing my ass to the world and Sasuke in the elevator, being late to work, curtseying when I took Sasuke's order, my first encounter with Karin, getting dirty looks from chicks, having crumbs on my face, Sasuke seeing my e-mail to Ino, getting woken up by Ino at 5 in the morning, dropping a glass cup on a guys car, almost getting crushed by a semi, my head colliding with a tree, the old lady and her cookie, the lousy tip, the star in the sky actually being a satellite, nearly getting raped by 3 men, getting knocked out by a pipe, mistaking earth for heaven, getting drunk, getting cut by a flying piece of glass, almost flying out of a car, meeting Itachi, getting my heart broken by Sasuke, getting stranded on a mountain, wrestling with Sasuke, getting ignored by Sasuke, fighting Karin, getting lost at Hinata's house, losing to my own challenge, agreeing to Sasuke's challenge, Ino's e-mail, getting attacked by a bear, stabbing my foot, and meeting Itachi again was such a little thing, now that I was here with Sasuke.

I could stay here forever and be happy.

That was such a cute thing to say huh? Yeah, but I can't stay here forever because I'm in water.

When I realize that my stomach did a little flip, and I'm no longer in water, my face was bright RED. I was so embarrassed now, what do I say?

Sasuke smirked at me, and I finally realized that I had a chance. I had a chance to live a life with Sasuke. I could finally let go of this miserable life.

I knew that we would find a way down the mountain, I felt like I could do anything right now. Seriously, bring that bear to me right now and watch me wrestle it down to the ground without breaking a sweat.

* * *

"Yeah I mean seriously what did you do to him?" I asked cautiously. Since we had gotten out of the river/waterfall he had ignored the fact that he had kissed me. I on the other hand kept avoiding his glances that he would give me once in a while. I don't see how he could just act like it never happened. I don't even know what to think. 

"Well, he thought he was being smart by distracting me, he kept talking about how much better he is then me and stupid things like that. All it was doing was getting me angrier, so I just kind of exploded on him. I ended up knocking him out."

"How?" I asked as I limped. Sasuke had been helping me walk the whole time. It seemed that every time something life threatening happened, Sasuke was there to save the day.

"It was pathetic really, I mean the GREAT Itachi my dad always bragged about got knocked out when I threw a rock at him. I almost laughed out loud." He said smirking. I laughed.

"Hey, so what's up with his face?" I asked him.

"Who? Itachi? What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me i'm the only one that's noticed those...like what the fuck are they? Wrinkles?" I said as I leaned against Sasuke. My arm was slung over his neck, and Sasuke's arm hung loosely around my waist.

**_A/N: To -kyuubiqueen- I just had to put it in here, the whole what are those wrinkles on his face thing_**.

Sasuke just never ceased to amaze me. He threw his head back and laughed. God, it was more glorious even then the first time I heard him laugh.

"It's like a birth defect." He said grinning. OH, I'm about having a heart attack he is SO hot.

I laughed.

"What, like a birth mark?"

"No a birthmark would be something normal, that, Sakura, is a birth defect."

"Okay, so one more question."

"Yeah?"

"Were your parents drunk when they named him?"

Sasuke smiled.

"I wouldn't know, but they probably were, I mean Itachi?" Sasuke said as he looked at me.

"You know, you're the first, to make me smile." He said, as he flashed me another grin. I blushed a crimson color as I tried to face the other way. He gently lifted my chin up with his free hand and looked into my eyes. As he caressed my cheek, my vision got blurry, my foot throbbed more than ever, and my broken ribs pained me once again. Sasuke leaned forward, his mouth brushing my ear.

"You're beautiful you know that?" I heard him whisper before I was taken into a deep darkness.

* * *

_"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up. Please! You've been asleep for too long. Why won't you wake up?" _

_I'm here, Why, why can't I wake up? Stupid conscience. Maybe if I try and remember the horrendous 80's Sasuke? _

_No, not working. C'mon, just wake up now. I feel like crap._

_"Since you can't hear me...I wanted to tell you something..." I could hear Sasuke next to me. I could hear him sigh, I wanted to reach up to him and just touch him. Just to prove that his being here wasn't all just a dream. _

_"Ever since I met you...I've changed..." He stopped as if debating whether to go on or not. Sasuke I can hear you. _

_"Before I met you, I hadn't even smiled in years. I barely even spoke...you showed me how to laugh, how to smile." If I could wake up right now...I'd have tears in my eyes. _

_"I'm confused. My stomach does a weird flip every time I'm near you. When I see you smile, my day just brightens up a little bit more. When I hear you laugh, it's as if I could listen to you all day. When I look at you, I feel like all my pain is gone.." He sighed._

_"I know I'm not good with things like this. I don't even know what to make out of these feelings...I've never been in love, I've never even liked a girl, I always thought they were annoying...I love how in a time like this you'd probably say something witty and mean, and then I'd shout back at you...even though we both know we're kidding..." _

_My eyes are watering, I can just feel them, Is my bad Karma ending? Maybe...my life was never so bad in the beginning, I've always had Sasuke at my side._

_"I guess what I'm saying is..." My heart was racing. _

_"This is really hard for me to say..." Then don't say it. Don't say it. I always wished for you to say something to me, something that would make me feel recognized...I never thought I'd get this far. I won't know what to do. Don't say it. Please, don't say it._

_"Sakura..." No. No. No._

_"I love you." _

A tear leaked out of the side of my emerald green eyes. My eyes fluttered open as I tried to adjust my vision to the bright lights that hung over me. I tried to raise my arm up to shield my eyes from the lights but someone beat me to it. Sasuke stood over me.

"S-Sasuke...where am I?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"A hospital...you've been asleep for two weeks." He said with a hint of relief in his voice.

"**SAKURA-CHANNNNNN**!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the hospital room.

"Forehead girl how could you get yourself in a position like this?" Ino said as she huffed into the room.

"S-Sakura-Chan. I'm glad your ok-kay." Hinata said as she walked in after Ino.

"You're so troublesome." A lazy Shikamaru said as he dragged his feat behind Hinata.

"Neji! Get your ass in here! I'm so glad your ok Sakura!" Tenten said walking in. Neji came in slowly, as he paced around the room he looked over at Sasuke.

"So, what happened man? Oh, Sakura you're a fighter, the doctor said you had lost so much blood, and that if you hadn't came in at the time that you did, they might of had to amputate your foot."

My face contorted into a horrifying expression. What would I do without my beloved foot?

Sasuke's face had turned a crimson color and he shuffled his feet nervously. He then looked up.

"Guys, get out, she needs to rest." He said trying to shoo them out.

"Wait." I said.

"Before you all go...Naruto, I'm happy that you care so much about me. Ino, shut the fuck up, you are no friend to me, I can't believe you even said that to me in that e-mail, Hinata, you're my best friend and i'm so happy that you came to visit me, Shikamaru, you need to freaking exercise or something because if you keep sleeping that much your going to end up getting obese. Tenten, I love your attitude, I'm so happy I met you. Neji, you are one strange guy, but you seem to be keeping Sasuke in check." I finished. They all beamed at me before filing out of the room, before Sasuke could leave I grabbed his arm.

"& Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"I love you too." I smiled up at him. His face flamed up into the color of a tomato.

"Y-you uh, y-y-ou hear-rd th-that?" He said stuttering. I had never seen him look this bewildered. It made him even cuter. I'm proud of myself, I had actually had the guts to say it to him.

I nodded.

"I'm glad you did...I would rather die, then have to live...a day without you." I whispered as I pulled him down towards me.

I put my lips to his. I felt the electricity surging through me as he intensified the kiss.

_BOO YAH! Scram Karma, I've found you're replacement. Although, I've enjoyed our time together..._

_I've found my true love. _

_**Okay, I officially suck at endings. I've never been much good at it. And although this sucks major Butt-holio. I got a great idea, so besides not doing a sequel or doing a sequel I dont know still undecided, I'm doing a little extra, I don't know what to call it, It's not a chapter, it's more like...well you'll see. Sorry it sucked so bad, seriously I've never been good at them. Well anyways -Tear- I love you guys.**_

_**-Goose-**_


	22. Dear Karma

_**I don't exactly know what this would be called. I wouldn't consider it a chapter...and I don't know about it being an epilogue but i'm putting it up anyways, it won't be long because like I said it's not considered a chapter...to me anyways. Well guys the answers are in...I'll be doing...**_

_**A sequel. **_

_**It'll be called...**_

_**'Kiss Me Baby, I'm Vaccinated'**_

_**This will officially be the last of this story, but either tonight, tomorrow, or Sunday the first chapter of the sequel will be up so tune in :D**_

_**Review Center**_

_**MaybelleDragon-Chan: Are you serious?! You actually liked it?! I thought it was like the most horrible ending ever. I don't know, well I'm glad you liked it then! This is officially the last post ill put up for this story so i'm very happy that you stuck with me until the end. I'll be writing the sequel so yay! I'm so happy that you liked the ending!**_

_**sakuno101: Lmao, Matt is awesome. Well, the votes ended up for a sequel, i'm sorry if that's not what you wanted but I hope you'll still decide to check it out. :D**_

_**LovesBlind2008: Yeah! I have an idea of how i'm going to make the sequel so I hope you'll check it out! Those are actually some really good ideas. Thanks!**_

_**Sadbrowneyes976: No that wasn't a dream! She passed out, because of all the pain and stuff. I think that the whole Sasuke thing came to fast for her, so she felt a little dizzy :D Well, i'm writing a sequel! I hope you'll check it out!**_

_**Mashi twilight: Well, yeah, the decision is a sequel, I hope you aren't disappointed or something? I'd say it is pretty cute huh?**_

_**Teenyjewel: That's a great idea, and that was my plan, now that Sasuke's in her life, maybe she'll have better luck eh? You'll have to check it out!**_

_**Jay95: Oh my god! In two days?! Yeah I have seen OHSHC! It's one of my favorite anime's! Did it remind you of the last episode? I think it was the last one, where whats-his-name jumps off the bridge to catch whats-her-face before she falls into the water? (I'm bad with names) Oh and don't worry, you're getting a sequel :D**_

_**kirei na yukki: Wow, that is ironic. Shikalala! That's so freaking awesome. Yeah I take Geometry, i'm a sophomore :/ I hate Geometry, It's like the worst class EVER, and YEAH! & there will be a sequel to this :D So I hope you check it out!**_

_**Theblackroseofkonoha: YEAH! You liked it?! I will definitely make sequel :D**_

_**stephuchiha72392: I'm so glad you liked my story! There will be a sequel :D **_

_**Suntiger: Oh my god, you totally made my day. I'm doing a sequel :) That is kind of sad! You're on spring break and your THAT bored?! That sucks! I'm glad that I brightened up your day a little more :D**_

_**ForgiveButNeverForget: I know seriously?! Sasuke is like clueless huh? I didn't kill him off. So that's good huh?!**_

_**Uchiha Sasume: I think it's cute too! There will be a sequel!**_

_**amyXD: I'm glad you liked it! & I guess there's going to be a sequel instead, so i'm sorry if your disappointed and wanted an epilogue of the future instead :(**_

_**-kyuubiqueen-: Yup you got a mention! I thought it was pretty cute too!**_

_**Lozzieh: HA! kyuubi just likes to express herself :D It was cute no? I hope you check out my sequel.**_

_**wax.butterflies/anon: I will be doing a sequel yay!**_

_**GracieDreamer: It made me happy to read your reviews! Seriously, I'm very excited that you liked it a lot. & I demand cookies, because I am making a sequel -grins-**_

_**NikkiTheHyugaChick: Nikki! I know! It is longer, It's pretty surprising. Oh gosh, how long would it have taken you to count the words? That would of been crazy. I agree, sometimes I think that is so retarded. I mean they get married, the end. I don't think I could ever do that. I'd shoot myself. Yeah, isn't it sad?! The freaking pastor made a joke about his death. I was like wow, what a preacher. Oh alright, the video isn't all that great it just kind of explains it more, with other peoples views...Are you serious?! More Donkey-Accidents?! That makes me really think. That is really crazy. I've watched Family Guy for like EVER, I like the one where Peter says that every time he gets nervous his voice changes pitches...so he's all talking and his voice gets all high pitched. I love it. I don't know, at my school they removed every single type of candy and so I kind of made like a resistant to them, like I can't eat chocolate or candy or it'll make me sick. No, I've never seen it. Would you recommend it? Yeah, Fruits Basket is so awesome, so is OHSHC, and you have to watch Fate/Stay Night, seriously. It's freaking intense and AWESOME. Yeah I know what you mean about the older mangas of Fruits Basket. I liked the anime...the last few episodes were so sad, but awesome. Well a blackberry on tmobile is like 400 dollars. I'd say you get it online because it's usually cheaper. My service is T-mobile and I have a blue Rizr. You know that slider phone? Well yeah, that's my advice! ANYWAYS! I'll hear from you when I make my first chapter to the sequel yes?**_

_**PhantomSoul103: YAY! You liked it! I am making a sequel!**_

_**Sakura0chan: You mean a sequel? Lol, I'm glad you liked it! I will be making that thing that starts with an S. Lol, you make me laugh :D**_

**_FinalFantasyFreak: Thanks! I'm flattered, and there will be a sequel:D_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I do however want to take Neji and hide him in my closet MUAHAHA. **_

_Dear Sweet Karma,_

_I would say I miss you, but I would be lying through my teeth. We've had many 'great' times together; you completely ruined my childhood, and could have ruined the rest of my life. I would also like to say...Thank you. I bet you didn't expect that. You made me realize how much I've taken for granted. Not to mention; you helped me meet the most amazing person in my life. Even though I am only 18 and still childish, I already know he is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't know if you'll ever return home, but I wish you all the best. I know nothing bad can ever befall you, because you're Satan's spawn in the flesh. Okay, not in the flesh, but you know what I mean. _

_I'm glad you finally admitted defeat. I love this man all too much to let you stand in my way. Even though I fight with him constantly, we both know it just brings us even closer together. I fought so much with you, I mean seriously, you aren't the most reasoning superstition. You never paid any attention to me and always made me do everything your way. In the end you tried to run my life. Enough is enough. I don't need you here anymore. You do know, that you've made me cry countless times...but for some reason I still feel like crying, even as I write this. It makes me want to cry because I am so glad that I'm finally getting rid of you._

_No matter what you do to me now, there is no way you can break me down. When Sasuke is at my side, I am indestructible, untouchable, invincible, and honestly, I just don't give a shit. It's pathetic really, how I'm getting so worked up about it. It's sad how i'm even writing a goddamn note to you. It just hits me so strongly, because you've been with me all my life. You were not the best company, and you made me miserable. With Sasuke at my side I've learned to let go of my past. I've never been a really forgiving person, so you should know, I'll hold a grudge until the day I die. _

_I'd like to fill you in on what my life is like now. It's only been a few weeks after you nearly killed me. Thanks for that by the way. It only brought me closer to Sasuke. Even though you hurt me really badly and almost got my foot amputated, it still made me realize how strongly I felt about Sasuke. Apparently, you helped Sasuke realize that he had a thing for me. Which is still really hard to believe. As you know, all my life it's been hard for me to open up to others. I hope you realize now that, I have never opened up to anyone as much as I have with Sasuke._

_Obviously, Sasuke had never opened up to anyone either, and I'm happy to be the one that he can finally show his true self to. So again, thanks, although, you did help me in an indirect and absolutely cruel way. Sasuke and I act as though we've known each other all our lives. It's crazy to say i'm in love when we have only met a few months ago. I'm not one to get love struck so easily, but, Sasuke is irresistible. _

_I've memorized his flawless features, his every motion, and his few spoken words, but the thing I can never really get used to, is the way he makes me feel every single time I set my eyes on him. He's made me realize that heaven is not so far away after all. So before I go I would just like to say:_

_Fuck you, and have a nice day._

_-Sakura Haruno- _

_Dear Karma, _

_You made a mistake. You chose the wrong host and I can't help but laugh at you. I'm somewhat glad that you chose Sakura as your host, but let me tell you...In the end, you ruined yourself. You were the reason to your own downfall. A sad tragedy it is, the way you manipulated Sakura to your every whim. You're the one who gave her happiness, and you didn't even know it. All I know is that, no matter who you decide to inhabit next...just know that Sakura is out of bounds._

_I'm glad to say, that she's with me now, and you know that i'm indestructible, and no one can touch me...not even you. No matter how hard you want to deny it, it's unavoidable, because it all leads to the same thing. She beat you and she's happy now. You even made me happy. I can't get used to saying 'I'm happy' because I never believed it was possible._

_I lived exactly the way Neji said. I lived an empty life, a false life, full of meaningless lies. Thanks to you, you brought the only thing that can possibly make me happy now. I never thought I'd be able to laugh or smile, considering the life I've had, but you made me realize that I have more then I bargained for. I hate you, and I just want to let you know that. I was ignorant and selfish, and I still am that way, because I want Sakura all to myself. I'm glad that no one will be able to see this besides you, because I would just never be able to say this out loud. _

_I act just as I used to, but it's impossible to act that way in front of the only woman I have ever acknowledged, noticed, liked, and loved. I may be rushing into love and all these feelings to fast, but give me a break, i'm completely new at this. Of course you may not care, but I want to rub it in your face, so you could know...that i'm happy. If nothing good is coming for me in the future, I don't care, as long as I have HER next to me. As long as I know that I can still be loved, only by her. I don't care what you try to do next, as long as you keep our lives out of it. _

_You gave me the courage to finally accept these feelings that I had. The fact that I had never felt them, confused, irritated, and made me feel weak. You gave me a push to finally tell her that I felt this way about her. Even though I really wish you were a real person, so I could kill you over and over again, you brought her to me. I wonder if she ever realized that I was the one to push her down that day at the bank. She would probably strangle me, but at least it made her late enough to her first day of work, to run into me in the elevator. She really is the most unique person that I have ever met._

_The only thing you did that made me furious...was hurting her. You hurt her the most in her whole life and i'm sure you don't regret it, and because of that I will hold a grudge towards you, until i'm in my grave and even then I will never ever forgive you. You almost made me lose her, but that one ounce of adrenaline made a little voice in my head say 'Jump, jump and save the only chance you have at love' I listened to that voice. I even wondered for a second if Naruto was behind me again, telling me what to do, but he would never think of something that smart. _

_I'm glad I've had this chance to tell you how strongly I hate you. I hope you have a nice time in hell, because you'll never find someone like Sakura. She's the light in my day and I just have one thing to say to you before I end this note:_

_Thank you, for bringing me my angel._

_-Sasuke Uchiha- _

"Why would you make me do this? It's so stupid." Sasuke said as he set his pen down on my dinner table.

"Because, it's making it official. That bitch can never bug me again." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's so sad, that you've resolved to writing to fictional characters."

"Shut up!" I said smacking his head. He slumped forward rubbing his head.

"Hey what did you write?" I said curiously. He quickly covered his paper.

"You said we wouldn't have to show each other!" He scoffed.

"Fine..." I said turning the other way. He loosened his grip on the piece of lined paper.

"PSYCH!" I shouted grabbing it out of his hands. I jumped up, and ran across the room as Sasuke looked around bewildered. I tried scanning the page as fast as I could before he could come and yank it out of my hands. The only sentence I got to see before he tackled me down was:

'_I wonder if she ever realized that I was the one to push her down that day at the bank'_

I laid on the floor in shock. He had tackled me down hard onto the floor and he huffed and just stared at me.

"**IT WAS YOU**!" I exploded. He looked at me in alarm. He was about to jump straight out of the window. I crawled over to him, and looked at him.

"You gave me my life." I told him.

His eyes softened, as he helped me up.

"Let's hurry before Naruto kills us." Sasuke said seriously.

"Nah, I don't think Naruto could ever kill us, he's like always creepily happy." I said glancing up at him.

"Yeah, you're probably right, he's a dumbass." Sasuke said as we walked out the door...

_hand in hand. _

_**Goodbye EVERYONE! I hope you'll read my sequel, if not, it's been WONDERFUL. I said this one wouldn't be exactly a chapter, it's pretty short, so yeah. I hope I'll talk to you guys soon!!**_

_**-Goose-**_

_**Arrivederci!**_

_**Adios!**_


End file.
